Saga Rice Island
by MadameEmerald
Summary: Piątka piratów na Going Merry przybija do malutkiej wysepki - Rice Island. Pozornie spokojne i porządne miejsce okazuje się skrywać kilka brudnych sekretów. Jak potoczą się losy Słomianych, kogo tam poznają i co z tego wyniknie? Jak rozwiną się relacje między Sanjim, a Zoro, w którym zakochała się pewna czerwonowłosa medyczka? Romans z elementami przygody, możliwe lekkie OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Jedno z moich pierwszych opowiadań ZoSan, zaczęte dawno temu; przepraszam więc za wszelkie niezgodności z kanonem. Proszę też nie nastawiać się na ogniste sceny seksu i pocałunki w co drugiej scenie, tak łatwo to nie będzie :P. Planowo Saga RI miała liczyć 20 chapterów, ale zobaczymy, czy w ogóle uda mi się do tylu dobić i je [kiedyś, kiedyś...] ukończyć. Mam nadzieję, że komuś przypadnie do gustu :).

**Fandom: **One Piece by Oda Eichiiro

**Warnings: **Wulgaryzmy

* * *

**Rozdział I**

Zoro ćwiczył na górnym pokładzie statku Going Merry. Na jego ciele lśniły krople potu, spływające w dół przez zarysy mięśni i skórę poznaczoną licznymi bliznami.

_Muszę być silniejszy! _myślał, raz po raz unosząc ogromną sztangę. Wszystkie jego mięśnie pracowały i napinały się, lecz szermierz utrzymywał idealną równowagę, zupełnie jakby podnosił zaledwie trzydzieści kilo do góry, a nie trzy tysiące. Koszula i ocieplacz wraz z katanami leżały gdzieś za jego plecami.

Z kajuty wyszedł Sanji ze srebrną tacą w ręku. Znajdowało się na niej pysznie wyglądające ciastko z kolorowymi owocami. Skierował się ku leżakowi, na którym wylegiwała się Nami, ignorując ćwiczącego szermierza. W sumie jedyne, na co miał teraz ochotę to nawyzywać marimo i trochę poprzestawiać mu gębę, więc wolał sam siebie nie prowokować. Pochylił się nad rudowłosą studiującą uważnie jakąś mapę.

-Nami-san, przygotowałem coś specjalnego dla ciebie! – Uśmiechnął się, a w jego oku pojawiło się serduszko. Nami zachichotała i, nawet nie zerknąwszy na kucharza, wzięła ciastko. Sanji stał przez chwilę czekając na jakąś reakcję, lecz dał za wygraną i odwrócił się. Ujrzał Luffy'ego siedzącego na drewnianym baranie („Swój do swego" drwił zawsze w myślach Sanji) ozdabiającym dziób statku. Wypuścił z płuc dym, czekając, aż Luffy poczuje zapach jedzenia. Odgarnął grzywkę z twarzy i przez włosy zerknął na trenującego szermierza.

Z perspektywy każdego, kto z boku patrzył na zielonowłosego Zoro, można było zobaczyć wspaniale umięśnionego i silnego mężczyznę, któremu specyficznego uroku natura również nie poskąpiła. Z całą pewnością był dzielnym i szlachetnym wojownikiem, choć z drugiej strony był też tylko głupim i tępym glonem, który nie wiedział, jak działa kompas i spał gdzie popadnie. Chociaż wydawać by się mogło, że się nie znoszą, Sanji wiedział, iż gdyby znalazł się w tarapatach, mógłby na marimo liczyć – tak samo, jak na resztę załogi.

Nie wiadomo skąd za plecami blondyna pojawiły się dwie postacie.

-Jedzenie?! – Wykrzyknęli jednocześnie uradowanym głosem Luffy i Usopp, by następnie na złamanie karku pobiec do kuchni, przepychając się w drzwiach. Głowa Luffy'ego wraz z szyją wydłużyły się i znalazły w kuchni, lecz Usopp przytrzymał go za ramiona i przeskoczył nad pochylonym ciałem kapitana. Słomkowy Kapelusz nie wiedząc, co się dzieje, sprawił, że głowa wróciła na swoje miejsce, przy okazji uderzając Usoppa w czułe miejsce między nogami.

-Wygrałem! – Krzyknął kapitan, porywając talerz, gdzie było samo mięso i wyżerając niemal wszystko jednym kęsem. Usopp, wciąż trzymając się za krocze, usiadł przy stole mamrocząc przekleństwa.

-Zoro? – Sanji popatrzył na szermierza, który zdawał się w ogóle nie zauważyć całego zajścia. Roronoa popatrzył na niego, trzymając sztangę nad sobą. –Nie idziesz jeść?

-Już – mruknął, odkładając sztangę. Zerknął w dół na swój tors i nogi. Był cały zapocony, nie miał butów i koszuli, ale Nami siedziała i jadła na leżaku, więc nie będzie nikogo gorszył. Dupkami z załogi się nie przejmował. Skierował się do kuchni, czując na plecach spojrzenie blondyna. Gdyby nie był po treningu… Na pewno by się o coś pokłócili i skopałby mu tyłek. Zoro wszedł do kuchni akurat wtedy, gdy Luffy chciał zabierać mu jego talerz. Rąbnął kapitana w głowę, chwycił swoją porcję i przysiadł pod ścianą, mając nadzieję, że zbytnio nie śmierdzi potem.

Za nim w kuchni znalazł się Sanji, zauważając, że Luffy niemal _zjadł_ swój talerz, na którym miał mięso. Podbiegł do kapitana i zasadził mu porządnego kopa.

-Jakbyś nie zauważył, debilu, porcelany się nie je! A w każdym razie, nie _mojej_ porcelany – krzyknął, unikając ciosów Luffy'ego i wkładając naczynia do zlewu. Wreszcie jedną nogą zablokował pięść swojego kapitana.

Ot, zwykła scenka z życia załogi Słomianego Kapelusza.

Luffy zajrzał z nadzieję do schowka, lecz mina mu zrzedła na widok tego, co zobaczył.

-Nie ma już mięsa – zrobił biedną minkę do Sanjiego, który jedynie uniósł ze zdziwienia brew. Przecież mięso było, został ostatni kawałek, co prawda, ale taki, że nakarmiłby całą załogę. Zerknął przez ramię Luffy'ego do schowka.

-Cymbał, przecież tam leży – złapał go za kapelusz i nakierował wzrok na kawałek wołowiny.

-Ale to porcja dla jednej osoby – mruknął niezadowolony Luffy i wyszedł na pokład, żeby usiąść na swoim ulubionym miejscu. Sanji westchnął. Z apetytem kapitana faktycznie jedzenia nie starczy na długo. Chyba będą musieli gdzieś zrobić postój, by uzupełnić zapasy. Przysiadł na krześle przy stole i zaciągnął się papierosem. Szczęście, że on sam nie miał takich problemów z głodem. Nie potrzebował jeść wiele. Czy to z powodu jego wagi, czy nikotyna robiła swoje – cóż, pewnie po trochu to i to. Szkoła życia i czterdzieści siedem dni głodu na wyspie z Zeffem także zrobiły swoje. Pragnął jedynie, by nikt z jego bliskich nie zaznał głodu… I, oczywiście, odnaleźć All Blue.

Zoro wstał. Sanji całkowicie zapomniał o jego obecności. Szermierz odłożył pusty talerz do zlewu i skierował się do wyjścia. Kucharz poderwał się z miejsca i błyskawicznie zagrodził mu drogę.

-Hej, dzisiaj ty pomagasz mi w zmywaniu, gówniany szermierzyno! – Dźgnął go palcem w twardy tors, który ozdabiała skośna blizna po starciu z Mihawkiem. –Ble. Śmierdzisz.

-Ty byś nie pachniał różami po godzinnym podnoszeniu trzytonowej sztangi, kuk – warknął Zoro, mierząc blondyna groźnym wzrokiem. Usopp, który nadal siedział przy stole, wywrócił oczami. Dobrze wiedział, do czego to doprowadzi. Wyślizgnął się z pokoju i wdrapał na bocianie gniazdo. Po pięciu minutach statek zaczął się trząść, a z kuchni dobiegł go brzęk tłuczonego szkła.

-Baranie! Nie w talerze! – Sanji zrobił przeskok i z pół obrotu wymierzył kopniaka pod żebra Zoro. Szermierz zablokował kucharza, próbując uderzyć go w szczękę, ale blond włosy tylko śmignęły w powietrzu i Sanjiemu udało się prześlizgnąć obok Zoro, by zasadzić mu kopa w plecy. Szermierz był jednak szybszy – obrócił się, chwycił za lakierki Sanjiego i rzucił blondynem o ścianę. Statek zatrząsł się jeszcze mocniej.

-Cholerni kretyni, chcecie nas zatopić? – Ryknęła Nami, a Luffy popatrzył na nią jak na wariatkę. Myślał, że fale tak bujają statkiem. –Chodźcie tu wszyscy!

Sanji zmierzył Zoro zabójczym spojrzeniem, otrzepał się i podniósł z godnością. Dzisiaj może i przegrał z cholernym marimo, ale na pewno jeszcze kiedyś mu się odwdzięczy. Roronoa wyszedł z kuchni nie zaszczycając kucharza ani jednym spojrzeniem. Cała piątka zgromadziła się przy Nami, która wygładziła mapę i rozprostowała ją przed ich twarzami.

-Od celu dzieli nas jeszcze całkiem spory kawał drogi do przebycia, a jedynym przystankiem, na jakim możemy się zatrzymać, jest to miejsce – wskazała palcem na malutką wysepkę. Usopp przysunął się tak blisko mapy, że niemal dźgał ją swoim nosem. Nie mógł odczytać nazwy wyspy.

-Co to? – Spytał Sanji, zauważając, że Luffy odchodzi niezainteresowany usiąść na dziobie.

-Rice Island – Nami wskazała na nazwę wysepki napisaną drobnym maczkiem. –Jest małą wyspą, zamieszkuje ją może parę tysięcy ludzi. Słynie ze sporej ilości poletek ryżowych. Najczęstszą formą płatności jest handel wymienny. Za to mają bardzo silny system władzy i urzędniczy.

-Kogo to obchodzi! Płyniemy! – Luffy zaklaskał w dłonie i nadal gapił się w morze.

-W sumie ja nie potrzebuję niczego nowego, ale nie pogardziłbym sake w jakiejś gospodzie – Zoro przyjrzał się swoim katanom, wyjmując je z pochew. Były w idealnym stanie, bez żadnych zaschniętych plam i rys, choć przeszły już całkiem sporo.

-Ja chyba muszę kupić sobie proch – odrzekł Usopp, grzebiąc w swojej wielkiej torbie. Wyjął z niej przezroczystą próbówkę i przyjrzał się jej pod światło. Wypełniała ją czerwona, gęsta ciecz, jednak nie barwy krwi; bardziej kwiatów maku. Uniósł jedną brew, mruknął coś do siebie i ostrożnie odłożył próbówkę na swoje poprzednie miejsce.

- Ja mam pewną propozycję, żeby zatrzymać się w mieście na dłużej. Chociaż jesteśmy piratami i nie wiadomo, jak nas przyjmą, to chciałabym nieco wypocząć, jeśli nikt nie ma nic przeciw – odrzekła ruda, składając mapę i sięgając po szklankę z sokiem. Zerknęła pytająco na plecy Luffy'ego, który ani słowem nie skomentował jej słów.

-Luffy, baranie, powiedz coś! – ryknął Sanji po dwóch minutach ciszy i wgapianiu się w postać Luffy'ego. Zdziwiony kapitan odwrócił głowę i otworzył szeroko oczy.

-Ale co? – Spytał, na co wszyscy jęknęli. Nami jeszcze raz powtórzyła swoje słowa. Słomiany Kapelusz nie miał nic przeciw, tym bardziej, jeśli na wyspie będzie mięso. Zoro, uznając, że temat jest zamknięty, wrócił do poprzedniego miejsca i złapał sztangę. Dodał teraz do niej kolejne sto kilogramów obciążenia, więc starał się nie męczyć szybko, tylko równomiernie rozkładać pokłady swojej siły. Usopp obserwował horyzont przez lunetę, wyczekując jakichś nowości, lecz widział tylko błękitną wodę. Nami wyciągnęła nogi na leżaku, studiując książeczkę o Rice Island. Niewiele było na jej temat wiadome, głównie podawano tutaj dane położenia, ilość zaludnienia etc. Zero o tradycjach i zwyczajach, które całkiem sporo mówiły o ludziach zamieszkujących jakieś miejsce. Podniosła głowę znad gospodarczych zapisek dotyczących rocznych zbiorów ryżu.

Coś było nie tak. Niebo błyszczało swoim turkusowym kolorem, wiatr swobodnie dął w żagle, lecz dawało się wyczuć też coś całkowicie nieodpowiedniego. Wstała, wciągnęła kilka razy powietrze i otworzyła kompas, jednocześnie rozkładając mapę.

Jak mogła o tym zapomnieć! By dotrzeć na Rice Island, trzeba było najpierw przepłynąć Winter Zone, miejsce wiecznego opadu śniegu na morzu. Temperatura mogła gwałtownie zmienić się nawet za kilka sekund, a załoga o niczym nie wiedziała.

-Chłopaki! – Krzyknęła Nami, zamykając parasol. Sanji jak błyskawica znalazł się obok niej, co skwitowała zmarszczeniem brwi. Drażnił ją ten blondas, chociaż miało to i swoje dobre strony, bo nigdy nie odmawiał jej pomocy. Zoro odłożył sztangę z myślą, że jak będą mu tak przerywać każde treningi, to nigdy nie będzie wystarczająco silny. Luffy jedynie odkręcił się na miejscu, siadając tyłem do morza. –Musicie iść po ciepłe ubrania. Wpłyniemy niedługo w Winter Zone. Nie wiem, jaka tam może być teraz pora roku.

-Winter Zone? – Zdziwił się Usopp. Kiedyś o tym słyszał, lecz teraz nie mógł sobie nic przypomnieć.

-Niewielki poziomy pas na mapie, gdzie zawsze pada śnieg. W zależności od miesiąca, jest tam zimniej lub cieplej, lecz nie wiem, według czego ustala się temperaturę w tym miejscu. Wody są jednak w miarę spokojne, więc musicie się tylko ciepło ubrać.

Wszyscy skierowali się pod pokład, jedynie Zoro pozostał w miejscu. Jak zacznie padać śnieg, nie będzie miał gdzie trenować. Postanowił ćwiczyć więc, aż zrobi się zimno i potem pobiec po ubranie. Pierwszy wrócił Luffy odziany w puchową kurtkę, zaraz za nim wyskoczył Usopp, wracając do bocianiego gniazda. Przysiadł na drewnianym dnie, raz po raz obserwując niebo, i otworzył swoją torbę. Poustawiał wszystkie próbówki i kolby obok siebie, a następnie ostrożnie odkorkował jedną z nich. Nami chyba postanowiła uciąć sobie drzemkę. Nie musiała już nic robić, statek powinien cały czas płynąć w jednym kierunku, więc nie chciała bez sensu marznąć na pokładzie.

Sanji, trzymając w dłoni ciepły, długi płaszcz, wyjrzał przez bulaj. Ten baran, Zoro, nawet nie przejął się słowami Nami i nadal, jak gdyby nigdy nic, machał sztangą. Jeszcze zachoruje…? W sumie to mało prawdopodobne, Zoro niemal nigdy nie cierpiał z powodu chorób. Powiesił płaszcz na krześle, z nadzieją, że gdy Roronoa tu wejdzie, od razu go zobaczy i założy. Jak nie ze względu na chorobę, to chociaż żeby nie zmarzł.

Nagle kucharz sam sobie wymierzył cios w twarz, jakby chciał się ukarać za to, co właśnie pomyślał i zrobił.

Usopp oderwał wzrok od fiolek z pomieszanymi składnikami i zerknął przez lunetę na niebo. Pogoda zaczynała się zmieniać – wiał chłodniejszy wiatr, a niebo zakryły szare chmury. Spojrzał w dół, dziwiąc się, że Zoro jest w stanie wciąż ćwiczyć bez koszuli i butów, lecz szybko zajął się ulepszaniem swojego Wybuchowego Sosu. Roronoa jest twardy i na pewno wie, co robi.

Zoro już doskonale czuł chłód na swoim ciele, a wręcz prawdziwie zimno oblegające go z każdej strony – był przecież nagrzany i spocony. Powtarzał sobie, że jeszcze jedna seria, jeszcze dwa powtórzenia... Ćwiczenie w tak zimną pogodę pomoże mu się zahartować, byleby bez przesady. Po kilkunastu seriach zimno zaczęło być już nie do zniesienia, więc założył buty, chwycił katany i skierował się pod pokład po swój ocieplany płaszcz. Ku jego zdziwieniu, płaszcz wisiał w kuchni na krześle. W pomieszczeniu nie było nikogo poza Sanjim, który szukał czegoś w szafce, lecz nie sądził, by on go zostawił. Nami? Nami spała i raczej bez potrzeby jego płaszcza by nie przyniosła. Drażniła go niemal wszystkim – była bezużyteczna w walkach z innymi grupami i wciąż wykorzystywała do wszystkiego chłopaków, ponieważ „jest kobietą". Kobieta ma dwie ręce i mogłaby czasem coś zrobić sama. Jeszcze, żeby była naprawdę piękna, wyrafinowana i miała długie włosy, jak prawdziwa kobieta… Wtedy mógłby ją tak traktować. W tej sytuacji jedynie zerkał na nią z niesmakiem od czasu do czasu, na ten jej pyszałkowaty uśmieszek i postrzępione włosy, powstrzymując się od niemiłych komentarzy.

Usopp i Luffy tak prędko wypadli wtedy z kuchni, że na pewno nie mieliby czasu tak porządnie odwiesić jego płaszcza na krzesło. Usopp, zajęty myślami o swoich wybuchowych substancjach i Luffy… Który jest Luffym. Zoro skierował wzrok na sylwetkę Sanjiego, odwróconą do niego tyłem. Czyżby Sanji przyniósł jego płaszcz tutaj? Blondyn zdawał się w tej chwili go całkowicie ignorować, co niemiłosiernie działało na nerwy Roronoy. Postanowił jednak nie robić nic. Chwycił płaszcz w dłonie, poprawił katany pod pachą i skierował się ku dolnemu pokładowi, by się umyć. Nim zamknął drzwi, zagadnął:

-Oi, kuk?

-No? – warknął kucharz, odwracając się i zerkając na Zoro jednym okiem. Zoro zastanawiał się, czy Sanji widzi coś spod tej swojej grzywki na lewym oku?

-Dzięki – powiedział szermierz, wychodząc z kuchni. Sanji wiedział, że Roronoa się domyśli.

Kucharz westchnął cicho i zerknął w okno. Z nieba akurat zaczynały spadać pierwsze płatki śniegu.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** O rany! Nie sądziłam, że pierwsza część przypadnie do gustu tylu osobom... Bardzo dziękuję za wszystkie opinie, które motywują do dalszego pisania :* Jeśli macie jakieś zastrzeżenia, to też piszcie, krytyka jest potrzebna każdemu twórcy.

I naprawdę nie chciałam, żeby wyszło tak, że nienawidzę Nami w każdym calu... Czy to jest aż tak widoczne? Gdy zaczynałam pisać opowiadanie, miałam do niej całkiem neutralny stosunek, więc po prostu tak wyszło. Każdy odcinek poprawiam kilkakrotnie przed wstawieniem tutaj, ale i tak przepraszam za wszelkie błędy z mojej strony.

One Piece (c) by Oda Eichiiro

* * *

**Rozdział II**

Gdy załoga zbudziła się z samego rana następnego dnia, śnieg już nie padał, choć niebo było zasnute szarymi chmurami. Zoro i Sanji od rana wygarniali z pokładu wielkie kupy śniegu, o których zapomnieli poprzedniego wieczora. Wszystkim towarzyszyły dobre humory, gdyż Nami wykalkulowała, że koło południa znajdą się już na Rice Island. Statek Going Merry pruł fale niczym jastrząb szybujący na niebie.

Sanji kilka godzin wcześniej przygotował na śniadanie prawdziwą, małą ucztę. Jako, że mieli dzisiaj przybyć na Rice Island i zostać tam na jakiś czas, nie było sensu, by jedzenie marnowało się w schowku. Zużył wszystkie warzywa, owoce i mięso jakie miał. Potrawy czekały tylko, aż Sanji i Zoro skończą wygarniać śnieg.

Nami obserwowała pracujących mężczyzn w zamyśleniu. To było niewiarygodne, że na co dzień potrafili pobić się koło dziesięciu razy, wciąż się kłócili o głupoty i rywalizowali o byle co, ale gdy przyszło co do czego, to pracowali w idealnej harmonii i tworzyli naprawdę zgraną drużynę. Chociaż Sanji wydawał się ją adorować kiedy tylko mógł, zdarzało się, iż przyłapała kucharza na tych zdradliwych ułamkach sekund, gdy wpatrywał się w Zoro. Spojrzenie miał wtedy niczym morze w czasie burzy, tak niespokojne, rozbiegane i pełne emocji.

-Skończyliśmy! – Wykrzyknął Sanji prostując się i rzucając łopatę na bok. Zoro z uśmiechem patrzył na wyniki swojej pracy, opierając pięści na biodrach.

-Wiesz, kuk, gdybyś nie był takim palantem, to aż bym ci piątkę przybił – powiedział zielonowłosy, chwilę potem uchylając się przed nogą blondyna śmigającą w powietrzu.

-Idziemy jeść! – Wykrzyknął Luffy i wszyscy śmiejąc się pognali do kuchni. Kapitan porwał kawał mięsa i z lubością zaczął go przeżuwać, Nami widelczykiem zgrabnie odkrajała sobie większe kawałeczki owoców. Wszyscy żartowali i sobie dokuczali. Zoro popijając ostatnią porcję sake na statku czuł się niemal tak, jakby miał rodzinę. Co tu dużo gadać – mieli postrzelonego kapitana, ale oddaliby za siebie nawzajem bardzo wiele, jeśli nie wszystko.

Gdy słońce na niebie wskazało godzinę dwunastą, ze sklepienia powoli zaczynały znikać ostatnie szare chmury, ukazując jego naturalny błękit. Słomiane Kapelusze pozbyły się płaszczy i kurtek już dawno, teraz jedynie czekali, aż na horyzoncie pojawi się Rice Island.

-Wiesz, Luffy, słyszałam, że w górach na Rice Island Złoty Roger zdobył jeden ze swoich pierwszych skarbów – powiedziała Nami, stając obok Luffy'ego i Zoro, którzy akurat śmiali się z jakiegoś dowcipu. Luffy omal nie oszalał, gdy usłyszał słowa „skarb" i „Złoty Roger".

-Wybierzemy się w te góry?! Kto idzie ze mną? – Biegał wkoło po statku, wyciągając do każdego głowę.

-Wyluzuj, jeszcze nie dotarliśmy – Sanji zapalił kolejnego papierosa i odgarnął grzywkę z twarzy. Przez ułamek sekundy widać było jego drugie oko. Zoro w ostatniej chwili wszystko to zarejestrował, po czym zobaczył, że Nami patrzy na niego od dłuższego czasu. Odwrócił głowę jak gdyby nigdy nic, choć serce mu lekko łomotało. Płyną razem każdego dnia, każdego dnia walczą i się kłócą, więc jak miałby na niego ani razu nie spojrzeć? Nie podobała mu się mina Nami, za każdym razem, gdy go na tym przyłapała. Zupełnie, jakby podglądała coś intymnego i sprawiało jej to przyjemność.

-Ziemia na horyzoncie! – Krzyknął Luffy podskakując na dziobie statku i wskazując na niewielką wysepkę majaczącą w oddali. Wszyscy byli podnieceni wizją poznania nowego miejsca, choć chyba najbardziej cieszył się Luffy na myśl odwiedzenia jednego z miejsc, w którym był Gol D. Roger. Sanji w myślach sporządzał listę zakupów, którą będą musieli zrobić pod koniec pobytu, żeby mięso się nie psuło.

-Tak właściwie, czy ktoś ma jakiś plan, gdzie będziemy nocować? – zapytał Usopp.

-Pewnie będziemy wracać na statek albo znajdziemy tanią gospodę – odrzekła Nami, przeliczając w myślach swoje fundusze i uśmiechając się na widok sumki, którą dysponowała.

-Nie wszyscy mamy pieniądze na gospodę – warknął Zoro, spoglądając na wysepkę.

-Och, ale na sake będziesz miał, tak? – Nami wyszczerzyła się podstępnie. Gdyby była chłopakiem, Zoro bez wątpienia by ją kopnął.

-Zamknij się, hieno.

-Jak ty się odzywasz do Nami-san?! – Ryknął Sanji, stając przed Zoro. –To dama!

-Ale czy ja skłamałem? – Roronoa uniósł jedną brew i uśmiechnął się zaczepnie. Sanji wyglądał, jakby dostał białej gorączki, by następnie rzucić się na szermierza. Statek znów zaczął się trząść, gdy raz jeden, a raz drugi padał na podłogę po oberwanym ciosie. Wszyscy obserwowali tę scenkę z uśmiechem, Nami jednak w głowie kłębiło się sporo myśli i pytań. Dlaczego Sanji tak grał? W jego gestach odnośnie kobiet zawsze było coś przesadzonego i sztucznego, ale ostatnio, gdy coraz częściej widzi jego wzrok, kiedy ten patrzy na szermierza… Może to tylko jej urojenia i chore myśli, rodzące się w głowie z nudów…

-Opuścić kotwicę! Przybijamy do portu! – Krzyknął Usopp. Zoro puścił szyję Sanjiego i pobiegł spełnić polecenie Usoppa. Kucharz podniósł się z podłogi, poprawił garnitur i przybrał swoją luzacką pozę, by uspokoić bijące serce. Skubany Zoro miał coraz więcej siły i ciężej było z nim walczyć. Może i on zacząłby wykonywać jakieś ćwiczenia, by wzmocnić nogi?

Zacumowawszy statek, cała piątka zeszła na ląd. W powietrzu nie było śladu chłodu, chociaż Winter Zone znajdowało się całkiem niedaleko. Zoro odetchnął głęboko lądowym powietrzem. Zapachniało egzotycznymi roślinami, słodką wodą i trawą. Woń ta była naprawdę przyjemna. Wyspa była tak niewielka i mało urozmaicona, że gdy wyciągnęło się szyję, można było dostrzec góry rysujące się na przeciwległym krańcu Rice Island. Jakieś dwa kilometry od portu majaczyły domki mieszkalne, większe budynki, które zapewne były sklepami, i rynek.

-To jak? Co robimy? – Zapytał Usopp. Jemu też bardzo spodobała się wyspa.

-Co powiecie na dzień dla swoich spraw? Chcę iść na zakupy BEZ CIEBIE, Sanji – Nami popatrzyła znacząco na kucharza, który już skakał wokół niej z serduszkiem w oku. -Spotkamy się przed zachodem słońca, o tam – wskazała na dość oddaloną bramę rynku – i wtedy wszystko ostatecznie uzgodnimy. Luffy, błagam, nie wspinaj się dzisiaj na te góry. Pójdziemy tam jutro lub pojutrze, dobrze?

Luffy, który wyglądał, jakby już zbierał się do biegu, zmarkotniał i coś mruknął pod nosem, lecz pokiwał głową. Miał nadzieję, że w gospodach mają tutaj mięso.

-Orientacyjnie… Kto i gdzie idzie? – Spytał Sanji, już praktycznie gotowy na samotną wędrówkę, gdy usłyszał słowa Zoro.

-Idę do najbliższej karczmy na sake i jedzenie – zielonowłosy poprawił katany przy boku i zerknął na kapitana, który zastrzygł uszami na słowo „jedzenie".

-Idę z Zoro! – Wykrzyknął Słomiany Kapelusz.

-Ja chciałem iść na sake, więc idziemy we trójkę w takim razie – wyrzucił niedopałek z ust i zapalił kolejnego papierosa, uparcie patrząc na Luffy'ego, nie na Zoro. Serce blondyna wciąż krwawiło po odmowie pięknej Nami.

-Ja idę na jakieś ciuchowe zakupy. Przed zachodem słońca na rynku, pa! – Pomachała im i spokojnym krokiem ruszyła przed siebie. Został jedynie Usopp grzebiący w swej torbie.

-Idę poszukać czegoś z artykułami strzelniczymi. Na razie – machnął dłonią i również odszedł w stronę miasta. Pozostała trójka spojrzała po sobie. Luffy wesoło się uśmiechał, zaś Zoro stał jak zawsze z poważną miną.

-To co, kto pierwszy? – Nim Sanji i Zoro zareagowali, Luffy puścił się biegiem przed siebie. Zerknęli po sobie i każdy z nich popędził jak strzała za Słomianym Kapeluszem. Gdy wbiegli do miasteczka, zaczęli rozglądać się za gospodą i zauważyli, że Luffy zatrzymał się pod białym budynkiem z drewnianym szyldem przedstawiającym kielich i widelec. Teraz wyścig toczył się miedzy Sanjim a Zoro. Pędzili na równi, chociaż to Sanji miał bardziej umięśnione nogi i był zwinniejszy. Pod gospodą znaleźli się równocześnie, jednak żaden z nich tego nie dostrzegł.

-Pierwszy – blondyn wyrzucił pięść w powietrze, a Zoro zmarszczył brwi.

-Zgłupiałeś? To ja…

-ZAMKNĄĆ SIĘ I CHODŹMY JEŚĆ MIĘSO! – Ryknął Luffy, waląc każdego z nich po głowie. Weszli do gospody, klnąc pod nosem, a następnie podeszli do lady, gdzie stał gruby gospodarz z wąsami. Oprócz nich przy ladzie siedziało jeszcze dwóch podejrzanych jegomościów w ciemnych płaszczach. Miny mieli ponure, a oczy nieprzyjemne i zmartwione. Zoro usiadł najbliżej nich, udając, że ignoruje tych mężczyzn, jednocześnie nadstawiając uszu. W gospodzie było całkiem gwarno, więc momentami ciężko było wychwycić ich słowa. Na razie nie mówili o niczym, co mogłoby go jakoś zainteresować, więc zamówił półmisek krewetek i sake. Po kilku minutach Luffy i Zoro zajadali się jedzeniem, które było całkiem pyszne (_I tak nie jest tak dobre, jak moje,_ pomyślał blondyn uważnie obserwując wyraz twarzy zielonowłosego szermierza), a Sanji sączył najdroższe i najlepsze sake, jakie mieli w ofercie. Sanji zamierzał potem samotnie pospacerować i poznać jakieś miłe panie, które umiliłyby mu tutaj czas. Łowy – uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. Kto wie, ile piękności skrywa taka wyspa?

Tymczasem Zoro przestał udawać, że je. Usłyszał coś, co sprawiło, iż skoczyła mu adrenalina.

-… wciąż tracimy ludzi, a nikt tego nie zauważa. To niedorzeczne… - szepnął ponuro jeden z nich, ten siedzący dalej.

-Wszystko jest zawsze idealnie upozorowane i utajane. Nie zauważyłeś? Nasz mędrzec został zamordowany, lecz wszystkim wmawiają, że umarł ze starości. Nikt go nie znał tak, jak ja. Pożyłby przecież spokojnie z pięćdziesiąt lat… - Drugi, mający pod szyją kraciastą muchę, pokręcił głową i upił łyk płynu ze swojej szklanki. Na pewno nie było to sake, z tego, co wywnioskował Zoro.

-Dyrektor szkoły ponoć zmarł na ukąszenie jakiegoś robala. Widziałem go przed śmiercią. Był blady, miał krwotoki, wciąż jęczał, jak bardzo boli go żołądek.

-Rima wyjawiła mi w tajemnicy, że kiedy przyszła do dyrektora, została wyrzucona z domu przez jego matkę. Pewnie zastraszyli kobiecinę – Rima od razu poznałaby, co mu jest. I raczej nie był to robak.

-To musi być jakiś spisek. Umierają najbardziej wartościowi ludzie, jakich mamy. Za dużo tych zbiegów okoliczności w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy.

-Szkoda tylko, że nikt z władzy by nam nie uwierzył. Santiago trzęsie całą naszą wyspą, a my nie mamy ani sił, ani broni, żeby się zbuntować.

-Nie narzekamy na biedę i głód, więc w sumie nie mamy na co się skarżyć. Jednak bardzo niepokoję się o Rimę. Nie ma lepszej medyczki niż ona w Rice Island. Słyszałeś, że uratowała urzędnika, któremu strzała przebiła płuco? Jeśli nasze domysły są prawdziwe, ich celem będzie ona. Bez medyczki, prędzej czy później poumieramy, bo nikt nie będzie umiał nam pomóc.

Jegomoście wstali, rzucili na ladę pieniądze i odeszli. Zoro całkowicie zapomniał o jedzeniu, które przed nim stało. Rozpamiętywał gorączkowo słowa, które usłyszał. Jeżeli nagle zaczynają ginąć ludzie, którzy mają wykształcenie i wiedzę, jest to naprawdę podejrzane. Czyżby szykowała się przygoda na Rice Island?...

-Na pana miejscu bym w to nie wierzył – gospodarz pochylił się nad szermierzem. Mówił tak cicho, że tylko Zoro mógł go usłyszeć. Głowę miał spuszczoną, więc wyglądało, jakby patrzył na szklankę, którą właśnie wycierał. –Tamci kolesie nie stronią od alkoholu, a ich rodziny są zdrowo pokręcone. Oni sami zresztą też. I lubią straszyć nietutejszych.

Zoro zabrał się za jedzenie i łyknął trochę sake. Nie wiedział, komu ufać. Z jednej strony nie wydawało mu się, żeby tamci dwaj zmyślali, ale co, jeśli gospodarz ma rację i niepotrzebnie zawraca sobie tym głowę? Uznał, iż na razie lepiej się tym nie przejmować i wreszcie skończył jedzenie krewetek, podczas gdy Luffy zamówił piąty talerz wołowiny. Zoro pomacał się po kieszeni. Miał troszkę pieniędzy, lecz jeśli Luffy zeżre drugie tyle, to poważnie nadweręży jego fundusze. Od Nami już na pewno nigdy w życiu kasy nie weźmie. Zapomniał, że obok jest przecież Sanji, ale na pewno nie będzie od niego żebrał. Sanji nie siedział na stołku, czujnie rozglądał się wokół z nonszalancką pozą i naczyniem pełnym sake w ręku. Zoro zauważył jednak, iż nie jest to naturalna poza. Sanji, jak gdyby nigdy nic, usiadł tym razem na stołku po prawej stronie Roronoy.

-Słyszałem tamtych gości, Zoro – szepnął kącikiem ust, siedząc tyłem do gospodarza. –Oni raczej nie kłamali. Albo są chorzy psychicznie, albo zajebiście grają…

Zoro jedynie kiwnął głową. Myślał dokładnie to samo, co kucharz, lecz nie zamierzał się w to angażować. Wolał najpierw się upewnić, czy to w ogóle prawda, ale wątpił, by cokolwiek takiego się naprawdę działo.

-Gdzie potem idziesz? – Zielonowłosy znowu napił się sake, tracąc na chwilę rachubę, który z kolei talerz mięsa znika w czeluściach żołądka Luffy'ego.

-Na łowy – Sanji wyszczerzył się i spojrzał w oczy Zoro. Poczuł, że popełnił błąd, robiąc to. Szermierz, co prawda, nie zareagował nawet na słowa blondyna i chyba właśnie to go najbardziej dotknęło. Żadnego komentarza, nawet najpodlejszego. Jedynie wzruszenie ramionami i powrót do picia sake. Sanji miał ochotę trzasnąć naczyniem o blat i wyjść. Nie rozumiał w tym momencie sam siebie i dlaczego tak bardzo go to ruszyło.

-Luffy, masz pieniądze, żeby za to zapłacić? – Sanji poklepał kapitana po ramieniu, chcąc odejść.

-Oi, musicie być jacyś bogaci, żeby za jednym razem zamówić osiem talerzy wołu – gospodarz naskrobał coś ołówkiem na kartce.

-OSIEM?! – Wydarli się Zoro i Sanji. Luffy jedynie rozłożył ręce, szczerząc zęby, na których była przeżuta wołowina. Sanji westchnął i przeliczył swoje pieniądze. Luffy na bank nie miał kasy, jak zawsze. Jak już miał, to gubił, nad czym ubolewała Nami.

-Zoro, mógłbyś zapłacić za połowę jego jedzenia? Nie wziąłem ze sobą więcej – Sanji sięgnął do kieszeni swoich spodni. Za jego ręką powędrował wzrok Zoro, który jednak zatrzymał się nieco niżej, niż kieszeń. Roronoa bez słowa wyjął z kieszeni odliczoną sumę i wstał.

-Pan sprawdzi, czy się zgadza – Sanji dorzucił swoje pieniądze i odsunął się od Luffy'ego, który z hukiem spadł ze stołka na podłogę. Kucharz wzniósł oczy do nieba. Luffy usłyszał cichutki chichot gdzieś za nogami blondyna. Odchylił głowę i ujrzał parę wielkich, zielonych oczu wpatrujących się w niego i błyszczących z radości.

-Zgadza się. Zapraszam ponownie, panowie. Jeśli chcecie coś wiedzieć o Rice Island, to wpadajcie i walcie śmiało – gospodarz zgarnął pieniądze i uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie. Sanji bez słowa skierował się prędko do wyjścia, z zamiarem spaceru. Takiego bardzo dalekiego, po którym nogi będą mu wchodzić w tyłek. Zoro popatrzył na Luffy'ego, który nadal leżał na podłodze, dłubał w nosie i śmiał się do jakiejś czerwonowłosej dziewczynki. Wzruszył ramionami i uznał, że przespaceruje się w głąb miasteczka, oraz poszuka sklepu z bronią, by coś sobie pooglądać.

Luffy podniósł się z ziemi i przypatrzył dziewczynce. Drobna buzia okolona czerwonymi loczkami nadawała jej wygląd aniołka o diabelskich włosach. Zielone oczy były koloru szmaragów. Brakowało jej jednego zęba, a w kieszeni kraciastego fartuszka miała lizaka. Podeszła do Luffy'ego i pociągnęła go za nos, który wydłużył się jak gumowa zabawka. Roześmiała się głośno, a kapitan zrobił do niej zabawną minę, rozciągając swoją twarz we wszystkie strony. Dziewczynka śmiała się teraz do rozpuku.

-Anju! Anju, co ty tu robisz? Miałaś nie uciekać pod stołami! – Przez stoły przedzierała się młoda dziewczyna, w brązowej, bufiastej sukieneczce przed kolano i białym fartuchu. Miała identycznie czerwone loki jak mała Anju, jednak starsza zaplotła swoje w warkocz sięgający do talii. Nie była szczupła jak choćby Nami – trochę jej brakowało do figury rudej nawigator. Poruszała się niezdarnie i co chwila potykała o nogi krzeseł. –Anju!

Mała dziewczynka odwróciła się od Luffy'ego i pomachała starszej dziewczynie, a następnie… Zniknęła. Luffy nawet nie zauważył, kiedy przemknęła się pod kolejne stoliki, łaskocząc gości po łydkach, aż podskakiwali. Czerwonowłosa dziewczyna podeszła do Słomkowego Kapelusza i przykucnęła obok.

-Przepraszam za moją młodszą siostrzyczkę. To ona zrzuciła cię ze stołka? Coś sobie uszkodziłeś? – Nim doczekała się odpowiedzi na pytanie, zaczęła dotykać tyłu jego głowy, szukając guzów. Luffy zaczął się śmiać i cofnęła rękę, patrząc z przerażeniem.

-Chcę jeszcze raz, to tak fajnie smyra! – Zaśmiał się na całą gospodę i prawie wszyscy skierowali wzrok na parkę pod ladą. Dziewczyna zarumieniła się i odsunęła od Słomkowego Kapelusza.

-Anju! – Krzyknęła, poderwała się z podłogi i pobiegła w stronę zamykających się drzwi.

-Słowo daję, i to jest najlepsza medyczka w Rice Island… - Skomentował ktoś głośno. Luffy popatrzył groźnie na kobietę, która najprawdopodobniej była autorką wypowiedzi. –Siostry upilnować nie może, a ranę po kuli zoperuje tak, że nawet drobiny prochu w ciele nie zostanie.

Luffy prędko wybiegł z gospody, trzaskając drzwiami. Najlepsza medyczka Rice Island? To brzmiało naprawdę interesująco…

Sanji wędrował samotnie przez miasto. Kierował się w stronę plaży, która znajdowała się niedaleko portu. Nie chciało mu się rozglądać za dziewczynami, w ogóle jakoś źle się czuł i był rozdrażniony. Z ulgą wciągnął morskie powietrze do płuc, zdjął buty i wszedł do wody po kostki. Wyspa miała swój urok, z całą pewnością. Piękne kobiety raczej nie chadzają do podejrzanych gospód. W sumie była tam jedna ładniejsza, taka z czerwonym warkoczem, lecz jej niebieskie oczy… Były bardzo niepokojące. Miała takie świdrujące spojrzenie, że aż ciarki przechodziły na samo wspomnienie.

Woda była tak rozkosznie ciepła na brzegu. Sanji przysiadł na piasku, czując pod dłońmi kolorowe kamyczki i muszelki. Jedną z zalet bycia piratem jest to, że ma się darmowe zwiedzanie pięknych miejsc. Zastanowił się, jak musi wyglądać ta zatoczka w czasie pełni księżyca?

Uch, chyba musi iść poszukać jakichś młodych dziewczyn, bo to się w głowie nie mieści, żeby myślał o tak ckliwych bzdurach...

Zoro siedział oparty o palmę koło głównego rynku i pochrapywał cicho z rękoma założonymi za głowę. Jednocześnie przez sen rejestrował każdy ruch wokół siebie, w razie jakby ktoś chciał go okraść albo zaatakować. Otworzył jedno oko, leniwie obserwując otoczenie. Schludne budynki, w których mieściły się sklepy były ciasno obok siebie, cały plac wybrukowany był kocimi łbami, a na środku znajdowała się fontanna. Za rynkiem panoszyła się wielka, biała brama, a za nią wznosiła się prawdziwa, marmurowa forteca. Z tego, co Zoro podsłuchał od starej kobiety kupującej brukiew, była to główna siedziba władzy na Rice Island, zwana Białym Gmachem. Na noc zawsze zamykano bramę na jedenaście pancernych kłódek.

Na cholerę komu zamykanie bramy na jedenaście kłódek przed paroma tysiącami bezbronnych ludzi?

Zegar na Białym Gmachu wskazywał godzinę piętnastą, Zoro więc miał jeszcze koło czterech godzin do spotkania z resztą załogi. Na razie sobie pośpi, potem poszuka tego sklepu. Zamknął oczy, powoli osuwając się w błogą krainę, gdy usłyszał zduszony krzyk dochodzący z jednego z zaułków.

Szermierz poderwał się z miejsca i ruszył prędko w kierunku kobiecego krzyku, który powtórzył się jeszcze raz. Wygląda na to, że jednak tak szybko sobie nie pośpi...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Mam nadzieję, że nie zhejtujecie mnie do reszty za tego "Złotego Rogera". Przez prawie całe anime, jak jeszcze oglądałam, tak tłumaczono jego nazwisko i nie wiedziałam, że będziecie mi grozić i że tak nie wolno XD. Wszystko zostanie dalej poprawione, nie martwcie się.

Ayo wspomniała o OC.. Hm, mam wrażenie, że mało osób polubi naszą medyczkę, ale odgrywa ona dość kluczową rolę w fabule. :)

One Piece (c) by Oda Eiichiro 

* * *

**Rozdział III**

Zoro pędził w kierunku zaułka, z którego dochodził wcześniej żeński okrzyk. Teraz było go ledwie słychać – ofiara zapewne miała zatkane czymś usta. Wyciągnął dwie katany i wyminął wielkie, śmierdzące śmietniki. Zaułek był ciemny i całkiem spory. Krzyk coraz bardziej się oddalał, więc Zoro przyśpieszył. Ujrzał dwie postaci mniej więcej kilkanaście metrów od niego. Jedna z nich leżała na ziemi i nie ruszała się. _Oby nie było za późno _myślał gorączkowo, biegnąc jak najszybciej w kierunku sprawcy. Bez wątpienia był to mężczyzna, w dodatku wysoki i postawny, ale nie ma osoby, z którą nie da sobie rady ktoś, kto zostanie najlepszym szermierzem na świecie. Mężczyzna wyciągnął dwa wielkie, zdobione dziwnymi literami na rękojeści noże, którymi udało mu się zasłonić przed pierwszym ciosem.

-Dwa nożyki przeciw katanom? Masz tupet – wyszczerzył się Zoro, zerkając na nieprzytomną dziewczynę. Włosy rozsypały jej się w nieładzie na ziemi, a sukienkę i fartuch miała podciągnięte do góry. Tę chwilę rozproszenia Roronoa przypłacił głęboką raną w prawym ramieniu. Ostry i długi nóż przebił na wylot jego ramię. Zoro szarpnął, zamachnął się i udało mu się trafić przeciwnika w bok. Trysnęła krew, lecz tamten nadal trzymał się na nogach. Zoro wyciągnął sztylet ze swojej ręki i odrzucił go daleko do tyłu. Zaatakował ponownie. Sprawca był bardzo szybki, w dodatku biegał i odbijał się od ścian jakby miał kauczuk na podeszwach butów. Szermierz klął soczyście w myślach, gdy kolejny raz nie trafił w cel. Wreszcie udało mu się przechytrzyć tego drugiego i wymierzyć porządne i głębokie cięcie na klatce piersiowej. Oprawca padł pokonany. Zoro kopnął jego ciało i splunął na ziemię, mamrocząc coś o atakowaniu bezbronnych kobiet. Schował katany i podszedł szybko do dziewczyny. Przyłożył ucho do jej ust i poczuł ciepło oddechu. Lekko nią potrząsnął.

-Hmm… Hej! Obudź się, panno – czuł się jak ostatni kretyn, wymawiając te słowa, lecz po kilku minutach poklepywania poskutkowało. Dziewczyna otworzyła oczy i uniosła się do góry, łapiąc za czoło i opierając plecami o mur. Popatrzyła na Zoro z lekkim oszołomieniem. Jej błękitne tęczówki przesunęły się po twarzy i mięśniach Zoro, zatrzymując na krwawiącej ranie na ramieniu. Roronoa dopiero teraz dał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo ona piecze i boli.

-O matko – szepnęła dziewczyna, odgarniając niesfornego loka z twarzy i podsuwając do góry rękawek koszuli Zoro. –To on ci to zrobił, tak?

Rozejrzała się po zaułku i ujrzała martwego oprawcę. Szermierz wzruszył w odpowiedzi ramionami, co poskutkowało jeszcze gorszym bólem w ręce. Dziewczyna bez pytania odwiązała jego czarną chustkę z drugiego ramienia i obwiązała nią skaleczoną rękę Zoro. Czuł i widział, jak bardzo drżą jej nogi, lecz rękoma operowała sprawnie i bez najmniejszego zawahania.

-To chwilowo zatrzyma krwotok, ale będziemy musieli udać się do mojego domu, żebym mogła to porządniej opatrzyć i zszyć. Bardzo cię boli? Zawsze mam przy sobie kropelki uśmierzające ból – pogrzebała w kieszeni fartucha i zbladła. Wywróciła kieszeń na lewą stronę. –No cóż, dzisiaj jednak nie mam…

-Jesteś medyczką? – Spytał, widząc czerwony krzyżyk wyhaftowany na fartuchu na piersi dziewczyny. Skinęła głową. –Rima?

-Skąd znasz moje imię? Nie jesteś stąd. Ale tak, jestem Rima – wyciągnęła do niego dłoń. Uścisnął ją szybko.

-Roronoa Zoro – uśmiechnął się zawadiacko, czując, jak wszystkie jego myśli i rozsądek krzyczą głośno „Nie! Nie! NIE!". Ależ on nie chciał jej uwodzić. Po prostu, chciał zrobić coś miłego, żeby na jeszcze jedną chwilę zapomniała o tym przykrym zajściu. –Pirat, szermierz.

-Pirat? A to ciekawe – podnieśli się oboje. Rima zachwiała się na nogach, a z rany Zoro buchnęła świeża krew. Chusteczka była już cała nasiąknięta. –Przepraszam cię za to… I dziękuję. Gdyby nie ty, nawet nie wiem, co by się teraz ze mną działo.

-Czy wiesz, kto to jest? – Zielonowłosy wskazał stopą na nieprzytomnego, przypominając sobie słowa dwóch podejrzanych typów z gospody. Czy to był gwałciciel, czy też ktoś działający na rzecz spiskowców, mający unicestwić Rimę? Albo i to i to? To wszystko było aż nazbyt podejrzane po tym, co usłyszał przy posiłku. Rima rozglądała się uważnie po ziemi, jakby czegoś szukała i zignorowała pytanie Zoro. Podeszła do zabitego i mrużąc lewe oko zapewne oceniła w myślach jego rany. Zerknęła w prawo i ujrzała to, czego szukała: dziwną, wyglądającą na mokrą, białą szmatkę.

-Aha! – Wzięła ją i upakowała do kieszeni fartucha, bardzo z siebie zadowolona. Szermierz popatrzył na nią z uniesioną brwią. Każda dziewczyna po takim ataku byłaby załamana lub przerażona, lecz ją bardziej wydawały się obchodzić ta dziwna szmata i rana w ramieniu Zoro. Co prawda, nawet nie musiała jej zbytnio opatrywać, wystarczyło, że Roronoa utnie sobie dłuższą drzemkę i jakoś to będzie, ale lepiej, żeby ją chociaż porządnie obejrzała. Rima podeszła do szermierza nadal dziwnie drżąc i pociągnęła go w stronę rynku.

-Potem ci wszystko opowiem, nie tutaj. Staraj się nie machać tą ręką – szepnęła, rzucając zlęknione spojrzenia do tyłu i na boki. Szczęśliwie nikt nie zwracał na nich większej uwagi, chociaż co chwilę ktoś wykrzykiwał pozdrowienia i powitania do Rimy. Czerwonowłosa dziewczyna jedynie odmachiwała albo słała całusy w powietrzu do witających ją dzieci. Wreszcie wyminęli małe domki i zostawili za sobą Biały Gmach. Teraz szli dróżką przez poletka ryżowe, zalane wodą i podzielone na idealnie równe kwadraty. Domów nie było tutaj aż tak dużo jak przy rynku, lecz mieszkanie Rimy rzuciło się w oczy. Był to biały budyneczek z wymalowanym czerwonym krzyżem na drzwiach. Podwórze domu ogrodzone było niskim, białym płotkiem, a w rogu podwórka rosły drzewa wiśniowe, obsypane teraz różowymi płatkami. Gdy znaleźli się przed domem, Zoro ujrzał małą, kwadratową piaskownicę niedaleko kwitnących wiśni i bawiącą się w niej niewielką postać o identycznych włosach jak Rima. Czyżby to była jej córka?

-Anju! – Wykrzyknęła Rima, otwierając drzwi i przepuszczając Zoro do środka. –Chodź z nami, mam dla ciebie ciekawe zadanie.

Dziewczynka momentalnie podniosła się, otrzepała ręce i jak strzała pobiegła do domu. Wyglądała jak miniaturka medyczki, z tym, że Anju miała wielkie, zielone oczy, a loczki sięgały jej jedynie do ramion. Popatrzyła z ciekawością na Zoro, a na widok zakrwawionej ręki mężczyzny jej źrenice rozszerzyły się gwałtownie. Zbladła i ukryła się za prawą nogą Rimy.

-Jejku, Anju, nie patrz, ten pan został zraniony, nie wymiotuj, proszę – Rima odwróciła się tyłem do Zoro, przesłaniając Anju widok na szermierza. –Masz to. Nie wąchaj. Musisz przebadać, czym zostało to nasączone i wynaleźć coś, co zneutralizuje działanie tego otumaniacza, dobrze? Jest tak nasączone, że dasz radę wycisnąć parę kropelek. To bardzo ważne.

Anju pokiwała głową, chwyciła białą szmatkę i wyminęła siostrę, kierując się do wnętrza domu. Po chwili zniknęła za najmniejszymi drzwiami, jakie znajdowały się na korytarzu. Roronoa stał z założonymi rękoma, opierając się o ścianę i zerkając spod powiek na Rimę.

-Czy to aby na pewno rozsądne, powierzać swojej córce tak ważne zadanie? – Uniósł brwi.

-Nie wiesz, co ten dzieciak potrafi. I to nie moja córka, tylko młodsza siostra. Chodź – chwyciła go za dłoń i pociągnęła w głąb korytarza. Skręciła w drzwi z takim samym krzyżem jak na tych wejściowych i znaleźli się w bardzo jasnym pokoju. Ściany zastawione były regałami z rozmaitymi książkami i fiolkami. Na środku znajdował się drewniany stół.

-Połóż się. Czy mam ci zaaplikować znieczulenie? – Rima założyła białe rękawiczki i wyjęła zestaw skalpeli i narzędzi operacyjnych na całkiem sporej, stalowej tacy. Zoro ściągnął koszulę, która była już całkiem upaprana krwią, odwiązał bandanę i rzucił je na podłogę.

-Nie, to tylko strata czasu. Szyj tak – szermierz zerknął na ranę i jęknął w duchu. Wyglądała naprawdę paskudnie, w dodatku szczypała aż za mocno, jak na zwykłe pchnięcie sztyletem. Miał wrażenie, jakby jego mięśnie były palone żywcem tam, gdzie uprzednio wbił się chłodny metal. Rima ułożyła narzędzia na samym brzegu stołu, wetknęła sobie w oko monokl i zaczęła delikatnie dotykać cięcia.

-Jeżeli czujesz coś dziwnego, powiedz. Mam dziwne wrażenie, że ta rana się rozrosła i zaogniła… - zmrużyła charakterystycznie lewe oko.

-To nie boli jak zwykłe dźgnięcie. Okropnie mnie pali, zupełnie, jakby ostrze było natarte jakąś trucizną… - Był w stanie znieść ten ból, lecz wraz z jego wzrostem przychodziło okropne uczucie, jakoby ręka stawała się bezwładna. Był szermierzem, nie mógł sobie pozwolić na coś takiego!

-Identycznie jak z Mauricem… - Szepnęła sama do siebie i podeszła do jednego z regałów. Stojąc na palcach zaczęła macać kolby stojące na najwyższej półce. Zoro czuł dziwne rozczulenie, jak tak patrzył na jej niewielką osóbkę. Z jednej strony była taka niezdarna i nieporadna, ale z tego co słyszał, nie było dla niej rany i choroby nie do wyleczenia. Wreszcie zdjęła z półki kolbę z dziwną, żółtawą mazią. Odnalazła strzykawkę i nabrała do niej substancji.

-Wybacz, ale muszę wstrzyknąć ci to wewnątrz rany. Trucizna, którą ostrze było nasączone działa cholernie szybko – mówiąc to, wbiła igłę prosto w jeden ze zranionych mięśni. Zoro syknął cicho, lecz po chwili po jego ręce rozeszło się dziwne uczucie, jakby krew zamieniała mu się w zimną wodę.

Rima odłożyła strzykawkę i założyła na twarz białą maseczkę. Zoro starał się zasnąć na ten czas, gdy dziewczyna będzie szyć, lecz nie mógł. Gapił się na to, co robi z jego raną, nie mogąc oderwać oczu. Uważnie obserwował, jak najpierw oczyszcza cięcie, a potem pierwszy raz wbija igłę w skórę. Po dłuższym czasie rana była starannie i porządnie zszyta. Zoro przewrócił się na brzuch, by mogła zszyć też dziurę ziejącą z drugiej strony ramienia. Szczęśliwie po wstrzyknięciu tamtej substancji już niemal nic go nie bolało. Czuł się nawet dziwnie błogo, a oczy same mu się zamykały.

Wreszcie Rima skończyła. Oplotła bandażem zaszyte miejsca, uważanie je oglądając i nacierając uprzednio jakąś lepką substancją. Zoro usiadł na krawędzi stołu, zastanawiając się, która godzina. Rima spojrzała na chustę i koszulę pokryte plamami krwi i westchnęła.

-Wypiorę ci je – schyliła się po ubranie i starannie złożyła w kostkę. –Czy masz gdzie pójść? Na jak długo się tu zatrzymaliście? Gdzie jest twoja załoga?

-Koło dziewiętnastej mieliśmy się spotkać na rynku i wtedy podjąć decyzję, co robimy dalej, gdzie będziemy nocować przez te kilka dni.

-Ilu was jest?

-Pięcioro, licząc mnie.

-Chodź ze mną – poszli do pokoju, który najprawdopodobniej był sypialnią Rimy. Skromnie urządzony pokoik, choć był też lekko zabałaganiony. Rima pogrzebała chwilę w wielkiej, ciemnobrązowej szafie i wyciągnęła białą, luźną koszulę. Wręczyła ją Zoro i wyszła. Szermierz stał i patrzył na ubranie, jakie mu wręczyła. Czy ona sobie z niego kpiła i dała mu swoją koszulę? Obejrzał ją dokładnie. Koszula była prosta i w miarę przewiewna, wyraźnie za duża na Rimę. Czerwonowłosa wróciła do pokoju i warknęła na widok wyrazu jego twarzy.

-To koszula mojego ojca, więc spokojnie, możesz ją wkładać. Twoja chusta i koszulka się moczą. Krew już zaschła, ale po jakimś czasie uda mi się ją wywabić.

-Czy twój ojciec nie będzie zły, że noszę jego ubrania? – Zdziwił się szermierz, lecz narzucił na siebie koszulę. Była idealnie dopasowana.

-Mój ojciec nie żyje… Ale też był piratem, więc byłby rad, że ktoś taki jak ty ją ma. I w dodatku uratował jego córkę.

-To dlatego się mną zajęłaś… - Był pewien, że żadna normalna lekarka nie przejęłaby się rannym piratem.

-Może i tak. Co do twojego pobytu, to mam trochę wolnego miejsca, ewentualnie Anju ustąpiłaby komuś łóżka i spała ze mną. Możecie się u mnie zatrzymać, w ramach wdzięczności. Idź teraz po przyjaciół, a ja zacznę przygotowywać kolację.

Zoro skierował się do wyjścia czując na sobie uważny wzrok Rimy.

Na rynku koło godziny osiemnastej zwykle tłum ludzi się przerzedzał. Kupcy i rzemieślnicy wracali do domów, stragany się zwijały, sklepy zostawały zamykane. Koło wieczora można było spotkać jedynie samotnie spacerujące osoby, staruszki i zakochane pary, lubujące przesiadywać nad fontanną. Sanjiemu bardzo spodobała się ta fontanna. Była okrągła, a na środku naczynia na postumencie znajdował się wyrzeźbiony sokół, z którego dzioba lała się woda. Sam sokół wyrzeźbiony był niemal z chirurgiczną precyzją, na jego potężnych i rozłożonych skrzydłach widać było wyraźnie każde pióro. Ślepia ptaka były naprawdę przerażające.

Blondyn przysiadł na chwilę na brzegu fontanny. Zauważył na dnie pojedyncze monety i uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. No tak, te bzdury, jakoby forsa wrzucana do fontanny miała spełniać życzenie… Zerknął na dwójkę zakochanych siedzących niedaleko. Gdy wrócił z zatoki, poznał w jednej z kawiarni mnóstwo świetnych i pięknych dziewczyn, więc na nudę nie narzekał, jednak jednocześnie zastanawiał się, co robi teraz Zoro. Kiedy szermierza nie było obok czuł taką dziwną pustkę. Jakby… Hm, jakby wszystko, co wyczyniał, nie miało sensu. Lubił Zoro, chociaż tłukli się kilkanaście razy dziennie i wyzywali sobie nawzajem od najgorszych. Bez szermierza na pewno nie bawiłby się tak świetnie na pokładzie Going Merry.

Zastanawiał się, jaki stosunek ma do niego Zoro. Roronoa był cholernie skrytym człowiekiem i ciężko było odgadnąć, co myśli na czyjkolwiek temat. Szermierz wolał wszystko okazywać czynami, stając w czyjejś obronie czy walcząc; a przecież Sanji nie będzie celowo wystawiał się na zagrożenie, żeby się przekonać, co myśli o nim jego kompan. No i, oczywiście, Sanji poradzi sobie niemal z każdym wrogiem, więc to nie miałoby sensu.

Wiedział, że to niedorzeczne, ale wstał i pogrzebał w kieszeni, gdzie wymacał kilka monet. Myśląc życzenie zarumienił się niczym dorodny burak, lecz wypuścił z dłoni monetę. Miedziak z pluskiem wpadł do wody.

Sanji rozejrzał się wokół. Dochodziła umówiona godzina, a nikogo jeszcze nawet nie było widać. Możliwe, że będą musieli wyruszyć po nocy na poszukiwanie Luffy'ego, który miał jeszcze gorszy zmysł orientacji niż Zoro, w dodatku mógł wplątać się przez swoją głupotę w jakieś bójki. Blondyn podniósł koszyk, w którym miał składniki na dzisiejszą kolację i z bólem serca spojrzał na więdnące warzywa. Niech lepiej oni się ruszą.

Pierwsza na horyzoncie pokazała się Nami, targająca za sobą kolorowe torby z zakupami. Musiała się obłowić, gdyż wszystkie były wypchane po brzegi. Sanji poderwał się z miejsca i pomógł jej nieść zakupy, co ruda skwitowała łaskawym uśmiechem. Nami zaczęła opowiadać o genialnych sklepach, jakie tutaj są, gdy podszedł do nich Usopp. Wydawał się być całkiem zadowolony z tego, co robił – pokazał im sakiewkę ze specjalnym, nowym prochem i wiele innych wybuchowych pierdół. O przybyciu Luffy'ego zaalarmował ich okrzyk dochodzący z daleka.

-_Gomu gomu no… Roketto_! – Poniosło się przez rynek i cała trójka zerknęła w kierunku źródła dźwięku. Na samym końcu placu, między dwiema palmami stał nie kto inny, jak Luffy, którego kapelusz był rozpoznawalny na kilometr.

-Nie, błagam, niech on tego nie robi! – Jęknął Sanji, widząc, jak Luffy złapał pnie palm i rozciągnął swoja ręce, by wystrzelić się z miejsca jak rakieta. Kapitan leciał nad placem, śmiejąc się radośnie, a nieliczne osoby pozostałe na rynku pokazywały go sobie palcami. Luffy spadł prosto na głowę Usoppa, który pociągnął za sobą na ziemię Sanjiego. Nami zachichotała na ten widok.

-To co, czekamy tylko na Zoro? – Przysiadła na brzegu fontanny, z ulgą odstawiając resztę zakupów. Chłopaki podnieśli się z ziemi, wyzywając Luffy'emu. Sanji zaniepokojony rozejrzał się wokół.

-O, tam idzie! – Luffy wskazał na zielonowłosego mężczyznę w pirackiej, białej koszuli, która idealnie podkreślała jego mięśnie ramion. Z dala wyglądał zupełnie jak nie szermierz! Sanjiemu na moment opadła szczęka. Przecież Roronoa nie jest typem faceta, który ot tak chodzi sobie na zakupy. Zoro szedł rozglądając się uważnie na boki.

-Cześć – rzucił, stając przy reszcie swojej załogi. Usopp wytrzeszczył oczy.

-Zoro, gdzie twój ocieplacz i chusta? – Zdziwiła się Nami. Szermierz bez powodu by się z nimi nie rozstał. Zoro wzruszył ramionami i zerknął na Sanjiego, który wydawał się być tak samo zaskoczony, jak wszyscy. Z tym, że patrzył na ciało szermierza z takim błyskiem w oku, że Zoro zrobiło się dziwnie gorąco.

-Potem wam wszystko opowiem. Może – uśmiechnął się łobuzersko.

-Dobra, zgrywaj sobie tajemniczego twardziela. Kto ma propozycje odnośnie naszych dalszych poczynań? – Spytała Nami, poprawiając swoją spódniczkę. Zapadła cisza, na którą dziewczyna zareagowała podłym uśmieszkiem. –Wiedziałam, wy fajtłapy… Poradzą sobie nawet z potworami morskimi, a noclegu nie znajdą.

-Ekhm, pytałaś o nasze dalsze poczynania, a nie nocleg – zauważył Luffy, wchodząc boso do fontanny i chlapiąc wszystkich wodą. Zoro dopiero teraz przyjrzał się postumentowi przedstawiającemu sokoła. Przeszły go dreszcze, gdy ujrzał przerażające ślepia wyrzeźbionego ptaka. Wyglądały prawie jak oczy Mihawka…

-To się rozumie samo przez siebie! – Nami rąbnęła kapitana w głowę.

-Baba – mruknął Luffy, taplając się w wodzie.

-W sumie ja mam pewne miejsce. W zamian za drobną przysługę pewnej medyczce, zgodziła się nas przyjąć na jakiś czas – odezwał się po chwili ciszy Zoro.

-Medyczce? – Zdziwił się Sanji. Natychmiast przypomniał sobie fragment rozmowy tych dwóch dziwnych facetów w gospodzie. –Chyba nie mówisz o Rimie?...

-Ano, właśnie o niej.

-A kim jest Rima? – Zdziwił się Usopp.

-Jest to najlepsza medyczka na Rice Island. I z tego co wiem, najbardziej wykształcona i doświadczona – odrzekł Zoro. Sanjiemu nie spodobał się ton, jakim szermierz o niej mówił. Zupełnie, jakby ją czcił. I ta koszula… Czyżby ona mu ją dała…?

-Mniejsza. Jeśli za darmo zgadza się nas przenocować, to ruszamy – odrzekła Nami, biorąc torby. Sanji wziął część jej zakupów i ruszyli za Zoro. W postawie Roronoy coś mu się nie zgadzało i po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, co. Jego ramię było w pewnym miejscu grubsze. Pod białą koszulą odznaczały się wyraźnie grube bandaże. Co takiego zaszło, że najlepsza medyczka musiała ratować ich szermierza? Miał nadzieję, że jak najszybciej się tego dowiedzą. Na szczęście, do domu owej Rimy nie było daleko i po krótkim czasie stanęli pod drzwiami z czerwonym krzyżem. Zoro zapukał kilka razy. Otworzyła im czerwonowłosa dziewczyna. Wycierając ręce w fartuch zaprosiła całą piątkę do środka. Na widok Luffy'ego jej oczy rozwarły się szeroko.

-Jo – powitał ją Luffy, szczerząc się. –Widzieliśmy się, prawda?

-T-tak… Przepraszam za moją siostrę – skłoniła się lekko i złożyła ręce, jednak Luffy tylko się zaśmiał i poklepał ją po głowie. Rima w wyraźnie lepszym humorze rozejrzała się po przybyłych gościach. Sanjiemu w ogóle nie spodobał się wzrok ani uśmiech, jakim obdarzyła Zoro, gdy go ujrzała. Była naprawdę ładna i dość młoda jak na tak doświadczoną osobę. Wszyscy przywitali się, a Sanji wystąpił z szeregu, by paść przed medyczką na kolana i ucałować jej rękę.

-Pozwól mi olśnić się twą urodą i mądrością…! – W jego oczach zaiskrzył się ten sam błysk, jaki towarzyszył mu na widok ładnej dziewczyny. Rima wyglądała na zdezorientowaną i spłonęła rumieńcem. Nami uśmiechnęła się porozumiewawczo do medyczki.

-On tak zawsze, Rima-san.

-Och… - Zaczęła Rima, nie mogąc się ruszyć, bo Sanji nadal tarzał się u jej stóp. –Co powiecie na kolację?

-JEDZENIE! – Krzyknął Luffy i już chciał rzucić się przed siebie, gdy z malutkich drzwi wyszła Anju. Na widok Słomianego Kapelusza wyszczerzyła się bezczelnie i stanęła przy prawej nodze Rimy.

-To jest Anju, moja młodsza siostra. Szalony chemik – Anju ukłoniła się wdzięcznie, a jej loczki aż podskoczyły.

-Chemik? – Zaciekawił się Usopp. –Chyba będę musiał zadać potem parę pytań tej młodej damie!

-Czy ona nie jest za młoda…? – Sanji uniósł brew. Rimie tak bardzo skojarzyło się to z Zoro, że roześmiała się głośno. Pokręciła jedynie głową w odpowiedzi na zdziwione spojrzenia załogi.

-Ja swoje praktyki rozpoczęłam mając jedynie siedem lat. Anju ma dwanaście lat i praktykuje od trzech. Pokazać ci miejsce, gdzie zostawić zakupy? – Zwróciła się do Nami. –Anju zaprowadzi was do kuchni.

Dziewczyny zniknęły gdzieś w głębi korytarza, ale Anju nie kwapiła się, by zaprowadzić mężczyzn do kuchni. Zamiast tego patrzyła się dziwnie na Usoppa.

-Kto ci uszkodził tak nos? – Zdziwiła się, na co Słomiane Kapelusze wybuchnęły śmiechem. Dziewczynka wzruszyła ramionami i ruszyła w stronę kuchni. Kuchnia była sterylnie czysta, pomalowana na brzoskwiniowo. Przy stole stało aż dziesięć krzeseł, choć nakryte było dla siedmiu osób. W pomieszczeniu roznosił się wspaniały zapach pieczonego mięsa i owoców. Ślina z ust Luffy'ego skapywała i lała się po podłodze, tworząc malownicze zakrętasy. Luffy chciał rzucić się na zastawiony stół, lecz Zoro i Sanji w tym samym momencie złapali go za przedramię. Zoro natychmiast zabrał dłoń z dłoni Sanjiego i uciekł spojrzeniem w bok. Czuł, że policzki zaczynają go piec.

Do kuchni weszły Nami i Rima, chichocząc jak szalone. Wszyscy usiedli przy stole, a Rima odebrała kosz z jedzeniem od Sanjiego.

-Pozwolisz, że ja jutro coś przygotuję? – Spytał blondyn, patrząc, jak rozkłada wszystkie składniki na półkach w lodówce. Czerwony warkocz podskakiwał na plecach medyczki.

-Jeśli sobie życzysz, to proszę bardzo. Nie umiałabym zagwarantować wam trzech posiłków dziennie, bo nie wiem, kiedy przyjdą do mnie pacjenci.

-A jak mamy ci się odwdzięczyć za gościnę?

-Nie myśl o tym. Zoro wyświadczył mi pewną przysługę. Możecie zostać tutaj, jak długo chcecie. Usiądź, już podaję wam zupę, bo pewnie jesteście bardzo głodni.

Sanji trochę się wściekł. Znowu ta przysługa, którą wyświadczył jej Zoro, a on nic na ten temat nie wiedział, nawet nie miał pomysłu, czego mogła dotyczyć! Nienawidził nic nie wiedzieć. Miał chociaż nadzieję, że ta dziewczyna koszmarnie gotuje.

Rima zajęła miejsce między swoją siostrą i Zoro, naprzeciw Sanjiego. Blondyna nieco to rozpraszało. Całą kolację przegadali, śmiejąc się i poznając. Anju jak na dwunastolatkę była nieco przemądrzała i wygadana, lecz świetnie się z nią żartowało. W dodatku w ciągu jednego posiłku udało jej się wykręcić dwa numery Luffy'emu, którego nie wiadomo czemu darzyła szczególną sympatią. W sumie jedyną osobą, której mała zdawała się nie lubić, była Nami. Dziewczynka ignorowała wszystko, co mówiła do niej nawigator, parę razy nawet pokazała jej język, za co została skarcona przez Rimę.

Dodatkowo kolacja była przepyszna. Zupa cebulowa i kaczka pieczona z brzoskwiniami smakowała nawet Sanjiemu, choć mógł wymienić tuzin niedociągnięć w przygotowaniu dania. Po kolacji Rima pokazała chłopakom pokój, gdzie porozkładała koce i pierzyny, łazienkę i pokój Anju, w którym będzie spała Nami. Dziewczynka nie wydawała się być z tego faktu ani trochę zadowolona.

Zoro, Sanji, Usopp i Luffy układali się do snu, gdy Zoro wstał i nic nie mówiąc, wyszedł z pokoju. Sanjiemu przypadło do spania miejsce obok szermierza, co nieco go konsternowało. Coś czuł, że czeka go niespokojna noc.

-A gdzież on polazł? – Zdziwił się Luffy.

-Pewnie do Rimy. Widziałeś, jak się na siebie patrzą i jak rozmawiają? – Usopp wyciągnął się pod kołdrą i przymknął oczy. –Cholernie miło spać tutaj, a nie w hamaku.

Sanji nie odezwał się. Odwrócił się tyłem do swoich kompanów i zacisnął mocno oczy. Błagał, by Zoro nie siedział teraz u Rimy i żeby nic się między nimi nie wywiązało. Tylko ją zrani, jest piratem i nie mógłby tu dla niej zostać. Skulił się pod kołdrą, drżąc, gdy dotarło do niego znaczenie całej sytuacji. Nie chce stracić przyjaciela dla kogoś, kogo ledwo znają…

Drzwi ponownie trzasnęły. Kucharz udawał, że śpi, ale Luffy musiał wyjść spod kołdry, bo podłoga z jego strony zaczęła trzeszczeć. Sanji usłyszał szelest po swojej lewej stronie – Zoro musiał już wrócić. Uff, czyli pewnie tylko na chwilę wyszedł do łazienki. Poczuł dziwną ulgę rozlewającą się w sercu i lekko się uśmiechnął. Czas dać sobie na wstrzymanie i wreszcie się przespać…

Zoro zakopał się pod kołdrą, a Luffy wydłużył swoją rękę i zgasił światło. W pokoju zapanowała ciemność. Roronoa zerknął kątem oka na śpiącego obok Sanjiego. Szybko zasnął. Odwrócił się przodem do twarzy kucharza, uważnie obserwując jak śpi. Wyglądał tak… Niewinnie. Bezbronnie.

Serce Zoro zaczęło mocniej bić. Nie wiedział, co sobie w ogóle myśli i dlaczego reaguje tak na swojego przyjaciela. Czuł jego ciepło niedaleko siebie, słyszał jego oddech, który był w tej chwili najdrogocenniejszym dźwiękiem na świecie. Blond włosy Sanjiego odbijały światło księżyca wdzierające się przez okno. Był to widok, który szermierz chciał zapamiętać na zawsze.

Wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku twarzy śpiącego Sanjiego. Nic mu nie zrobi. Tylko go dotknie. Lekko. Musi zobaczyć, jaka jest w dotyku jego twarz. Opuszkami palców odsunął z lewego oka grzywkę, która zaraz wróciła na swoje miejsce, a następnie przesunął nimi po policzku, ledwo tykając skórę przyjaciela. Zamknął oczy, czując nadchodzącą senność i zabrał dłoń, chowając ją pod kołdrą.

Czas najwyższy się wyspać. Porządnie wyspać.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Pierwsza ważna kwestia - postanowiłam pójść za radą **ko-brz** i poszukać bety. Miałaś rację, czytam te odcinki po kilkanaście razy, więc mogę nie wyłapywać błędów... Więc, ktoś chętny? XD

Cieszę się, że na Rimę nie ma tak wielkiego hejtu jak myślałam - ten odcinek jednak będzie dotyczył głównie jej. Tylko Wasze pozytywne komentarze sprawiły, iż przełamałam się i dałam radę dodać ten chap, bo nie mogę nawet na niego patrzeć. No cóż, myślę, że możecie potraktować go jak fillera ^^.

I nie zabijajcie mnie za wolno postępujące relacje Sanji-Zoro. Ja lubię w pewnym sensie znęcać się nad postaciami... No i opowiadanie będzie jednak miało ponad 14 chapterów.

* * *

**Rozdział IV**

Sanji obudził się najwcześniej. Pierwsze, co uczynił po otwarciu oczu, było sprawdzenie, czy Zoro jest obok. Był. Spał jak zabity z rozrzuconymi rękoma na poduszce. Blondyn uniósł się na jednej ręce i dotknął dłonią policzka – tam, gdzie uprzedniej nocy pieścił go Zoro. Nie był pewien, czy to mu się śniło, czy działo naprawdę, ale było takie… Przyjemne i miłe. Aż nierealne. Nie spodziewałby się takich gestów po szermierzu, który wydawał się być twardy jak skała.

Kucharz błyskawicznie się ubrał i zszedł do kuchni. O dziwo, zastał tam Rimę, mieszającą przy blacie coś zielonego w małej miseczce. Nie usłyszała, gdy wszedł do pomieszczenia. Też musiała niedawno wstać, włosy miała w nieładzie, a na sobie jedynie białą koszulkę nocną. Przelała zieloną substancję do kolby i uniosła ją pod światło. Miała charakterystyczny sposób poruszania się, troszkę nerwowy, ale stabilny.

-Dzień dobry – powiedział Sanji, uważnie obserwując zarys bioder medyczki pod kusą koszulką. Dziewczyna podskoczyła i odstawiła kolbę na blat.

-Nie słyszałam, jak zszedłeś. Wybacz mi. Kawy? – Podeszła do szafki, wyjmując dwie filiżanki. Sanji nie mógł odmówić. Na zrobienie śniadania ma jeszcze czas. Usiadł przy stole, przeciągając się. Rima zajęła miejsce obok niego. Siedzenie obok dziewczyny, która miała na sobie jedynie kawałek białego i cienkiego materiału było dla niego trochę dekoncentrujące.

-Dziękuję – Sanji upił nieco parującego płynu z filiżanki, rozkoszując się przyjemną, kawową goryczą. –Czym się zajmujesz o tej porze?

-Coś mi się przyśniło i nie mogłam spać, więc uzupełniam zapasy syropu na kaszel. Nic wielkiego – uśmiechnęła się. Miała podkrążone oczy i poszarzałą cerę. –Zresztą, około drugiej w nocy miałam pacjenta. Ośmioletni dzieciak, rozciął sobie nogę i nabawił paskudnego zakażenia.

Potarła sobie oczy i westchnęła. Sanji, który na początku czuł do niej dystans, teraz widział Rimę w całkiem innym świetle. Nie zachowywała się jak wielka dama z powodu swojego zawodu i wykształcenia. Była taka… Normalna. W tej chwili widział w niej jedynie bezbronną kobietę.

-Nic nie słyszeliśmy w nocy. Ale to też kwestia tego, że spaliśmy jak zabici – uśmiechnął się. Rima odpowiedziała mu uśmiechem i przyjrzała się twarzy blondyna. Pierwszy raz, odkąd go zobaczyła, zrobiła to tak uważnie. Wyciągnęła rękę i dotknęła palcami jego zakręconej brwi. Widząc zdziwione spojrzenie kucharza, natychmiast cofnęła dłoń.

-Przepraszam.

-Nie szkodzi.

-To takie nietypowe. Przypomina wzór Szatańskiego Owocu. Zjadłeś taki?

-Nie. Ale nasz kapitan, owszem.

-Słomiany Kapelusz? – Zdziwiła się. –A jaki owoc?

-Gomu Gomu no Mi. Nasz kapitan to gumiak – wyszczerzył się blondyn, a Rima cicho zachichotała.

-W sumie do niego pasuje.

-Czy mogłabyś powiedzieć mi, co takiego zrobił Zoro, że mu się odwdzięczasz? Widzę, że oboje nie chcecie o tym mówić, ale bardzo mi na tym zależy... W dodatku on na pewno mi tego nie wyjawi. Proszę.

Popatrzył na nią błagalnie. Oczy Rimy dziwnie błysnęły. Po chwili na jej twarz wypłynęło zrozumienie.

-Czy ty czujesz coś do Zoro? – Zapytała, uśmiechając się szeroko i patrząc mu w oczy. Nie spuścił wzroku, bo wiedział, że to dałoby jej twierdzącą odpowiedź.

-Jest moim przyjacielem. – Zamyślił się. –Przyjacielem, kompanem, rodziną. To oczywiste, że mi na nim zależy. Jak na każdym z załogi.

Rima dała za wygraną i więcej nie wnikała. W sumie wyglądała na nieco zawstydzoną swoim poprzednim pytaniem. Potarła policzek w zakłopotaniu i zmrużyła lewe oko. Blondyn zauważył, że dziewczyna robi to bardzo często.

-Zoro uratował mi życie. Zostałam napadnięta w jednym z zaułków przy rynku. Ktoś przystawił mi do nosa szmatkę nasączoną oszałamiaczem. Straciłam przytomność, a gdy się obudziłam… Tamten leżał już martwy na ziemi. Niestety, przebił na wylot ramię Zoro ostrzem nasączonym trucizną. Gdyby Zoro zataił przede mną najmniejszy fakt na temat bólu i tej rany, mogłabym mu nie pomóc. Miałam antidotum.

-Sama robisz antidota i leki? Odniosłem wrażenie, że Anju bardzo interesuje się wszelakimi mieszkankami.

-Robię je sama, lecz Anju jest bardzo pomocna. Umie rozpoznawać substancje i to, z czego zostały stworzone. Wtedy mogę tworzyć odtrutki. – Upiła ostatni łyk kawy i rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. –Pacjent!

Rima wybiegła z kuchni z prędkością błyskawicy. Sanji westchnął i zgarnął filiżanki do mycia, postanawiając, że nie będzie jej przeszkadzał. Usłyszał dziwne trzaski i zduszone jęki oraz łkanie. Szybko podbiegł do przedpokoju, gdzie ujrzał medyczkę i parę ludzi w skromnych ubraniach. Kobieta miała nabrzmiały brzuch, zapewne była bliska rozwiązania. Mężczyzna o poważnej twarzy trzymał ją na rękach. Sanji z przerażeniem zauważył, że po ręce mężczyzny, która trzymała kobietę za nogi, ścieka krew pomieszana z żółtawymi i białymi śluzami.

-Rimo, błagam cię o pomoc. Ma skurcze od trzech dni, ale nie może urodzić. Boimy się, że coś stanie się dziecku.

-Tędy – Rima popędziła do drzwi oznaczonych czerwonym krzyżem. Sanji poszedł za nimi, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Był bardzo ciekawy, co zrobi w tej sytuacji medyczka, choć dla niego wszystko było oczywiste.

-Trzeba było wezwać mnie do domu – powiedziała Rima do mężczyzny, wręczając wszystkim białe maski na twarz. Była wyraźnie zaskoczona obecnością Sanjiego, ale w żaden sposób tego nie skomentowała.

-Nie było czasu. Bardzo ją boli… - Mężczyzna posmutniał jeszcze bardziej. Kucharz poklepał go pokrzepiająco po ramieniu. Było mu żal tej pary. Ich dziecko nawet nie przyszło na świat, a już nie było dane im się nim nacieszyć.

-Będziemy ciąć- powiedziała stanowczo Rima, oceniając stan pacjentki. W prawe oko wetknęła sobie monokl. Sanji natychmiast zrozumiał, dlaczego zwykle mrużyła dziwnie tylko lewe. Medyczka wyciągnęła skalpele i zdjęła ubrania z kobiety. Spomiędzy jej nóg lała się gęsta krew. Gdy Rima wykonała pierwsze cięcie, kucharzowi zakręciło się w głowie i dziękował w myślach Bogu, że jeszcze nie zjadł śniadania.

Samo cięcie brzucha trwało dosyć długo. Rima robiła wszystko bardzo dokładnie i starannie, tnąc tak, żeby nie zranić dziecka, ale też w miarę głęboko, by przebić błony płodowe i mięśnie. Mąż kobiety osunął się po ścianie, blady i spocony. Widać i do niego zaczęło docierać to, o czym pomyślał wcześniej Sanji. Dziecko powinno się urodzić trzy dni temu…

-Matko boska – szepnęła Rima na widok czegoś, co ujrzała wewnątrz brzucha kobiety. Zaczęła bardzo szybko coś odcinać i przecinać, a kawałki odciętego narządu odrzucała na czystą blachę obok narzędzi. Sanji zdał sobie sprawę, że pocięta rureczka to pępowina.

Wreszcie dziewczyna zanurzyła głęboko ręce i wyciągnęła dziecko. Mała istotka była sino-czerwona, cała ubabrana krwią. Ułożyła dziecko obok matki i, strząsając z twarzy łzę, zaczęła reanimację. Delikatnie macała kruchy mostek i żebra, by znaleźć odpowiednie miejsce do resuscytacji. Gdy wdmuchnęła powietrze kilka pierwszych razy, nie stało się nic. Mężczyzna leżący pod ścianą zaczął płakać, zdając sobie sprawę, że jego dziecko nie żyje. Sanji siedział zszokowany. To było za wiele jak na jego nerwy, lecz nie ruszał się z miejsca i uparcie patrzył na Rimę. Nie rozumiał jej działań. Dziecko było martwe, a ona nadal je reanimowała, jakby myślała, że to coś pomoże…

Nagle ciszę przerwał głośny krzyk. Krzyk nowego życia, wdzierającego się w realia ludzkiego świata.

Dziecko leżące na blacie zaczęło się wić i płakać. Mężczyzna natychmiast poderwał się na równe nogi i podbiegł do stołu, by wziąć niemowlę na ręce, chociaż było brudne i zakrwawione. Sanji nie mógł w to uwierzyć… Medyczka dokonała prawdziwego cudu.

-Sanji… Nalej ciepłej wody do miski i przynieś szmatki. Niech pan obmyje córkę – zwróciła się do mężczyzny ściskającego dziecko. Pokiwał głową i wyszedł za Sanjim do łazienki. Niemowlę ucichło na chwilę, gdy znalazło się w ciepłej wodzie i ojciec zaczął obmywać je ciepłą wodą, wypłukując z włosków krew i śluzy płodowe.

Kucharz poczuł, że dłużej nie wytrzyma i wybiegł z łazienki. Musiał zapalić, ale nie będzie tego robić przy dzieciaku. Wpadł do kuchni jak burza, widząc siedzącą przy stole małą Anju. Była blada i miała na sobie kraciastą piżamkę.

-Czy wszystko poszło dobrze? – Spytała, podbiegając do blondyna i łapiąc go za nogawkę.

-T-tak – Sanji pośpiesznie zapalił papierosa i zaciągnął się uspokajającym dymem. Poklepał dziewczynkę po głowie i poczekał chwilę, aż się od niego odklei. –Rima jest niezwykła…

-Nie tylko ty tak sądzisz – oczy dziewczynki błysnęły i uśmiechnęła się łobuzersko. Co miał rozumieć przez te słowa? –Czy zrobisz mi śniadanie?

-Wypadałoby poczekać, aż wszyscy wstaną…

-Obudzili się wszyscy, poza tym zielonym. Dziecko narobiło niezłego krzyku, gdy szliście do łazienki.

Sanji zamilkł i skierował się w kierunku pokoju, w którym spał z resztą załogi. Luffy i Usopp układali pod ścianą złożone pierzyny i poduszki, jedynie Zoro pochrapywał cicho na pustej podłodze. Sądząc po spojrzeniu kapitana, Słomkowy Kapelusz miał ochotę wyciąć szermierzowi jakiś numer. Wtem Zoro ziewnął i usiadł na swoim posłaniu. Pocierając zapuchnięte oko, rozejrzał się po kompanach i zmarszczył brwi.

-Jeśli któryś wysmarował mi czymś twarz, to przysięgam, że w dalszą drogę popłynie w dwóch kawałkach co najmniej – warknął, zwijając kołdrę. Luffy zachichotał i wyszedł z pokoju, zaś szermierz skierował się do łazienki. Otworzył drzwi i odskoczył. Ujrzał mężczyznę przyciskającego do siebie małe, płaczące dziecko i miskę pełną krwi. Co obcy facet robił tutaj z małym dzieckiem? Czyżby Rima odbierała poród?

-Przepraszam, już za chwilkę wychodzę. Czy mógłby mi pan pomóc opłukać dziecinkę? Jest cała we krwi – Zoro przez moment myślał, że się przesłyszał, ale złapał miskę, wypłukał ją i napełnił ciepłą wodą. Bał się dotknąć delikatnego dziecka, więc zaraz wyprostował się i odsunął pod same drzwi, patrząc jak mężczyzna ostrożnie oczyszcza niemowlę. Roronoa podał mężczyźnie błękitny ręcznik, w który została owinięta mała dziewczynka. Płakała coraz ciszej, widać ogarniało ją zmęczenie.

Szermierz poczuł na sobie badawcze spojrzenie mężczyzny.

-Kim pan jest? Nazywam się Akagi – skinął głową Zoro, nie podając ręki, gdyż trzymał przy sobie dziecko.

-Roronoa Zoro. Jestem żeglarzem. Rima zgodziła się przyjąć mnie i załogę pod dach na parę dni w zamian za drobną przysługę. Nic wielkiego. Czyżby Rima odbierała poród pana córki?

-Tak – Akagi popatrzył uradowany na zasypiającą dziewczynkę. –W sumie ciężko mówić o odbieraniu porodu, Rima musiała sama wyciągnąć dziecko… Uratowała życie mojej córce.

Łzy popłynęły mu po policzkach, ginąc w gęstej brodzie. Zoro poczuł ciepło w sercu, widząc wzruszenie tego mężczyzny i jego wielkie szczęście. Rima pewnie teraz zajmowała się matką dziecka, postanowił więc zaprowadzić Akagiego do salonu. Brodacz usiadł na kanapie, kołysząc dziecko i rozglądając się radośnie po pomieszczeniu. Zza drzwi kuchni nieśmiało wychyliła się Anju. Widząc malutkie niemowlę podeszła na palcach do Akagiego i ciekawsko zerknęła w zawiniątko. Nagle zbladła, a jej oczy rozszerzyły się.

-Krew – wychrypiała ledwo słyszalnie, patrząc na lewą rękę mężczyzny. Faktycznie, miał na niej kilka plam zaschniętej krwi, pozostałej po kąpieli dziecka. Anju biegiem wróciła do kuchni i Zoro usłyszał odgłosy wymiotowania, a następnie uspokajający głos Sanjiego. Czyżby ta rezolutna dwunastolatka bała się widoku krwi aż do tego stopnia?... Zostawił ojca samego z córeczką i wszedł do kuchni. Anju była zielona na twarzy, a Sanji czyścił zlew, z którego unosił się smród wymiocin. W kuchni siedziała przy stole reszta załogi, patrząc na dziewczynkę z różnymi uczuciami na twarzy – od odrazy po współczucie. Dziewczynka usiadła na podłodze, opierając się plecami o kredens i ocierając załzawione oczy. Zoro podszedł do niej i uklęknął obok.

-Wszystko w porządku? – Delikatnie ułożył dłoń na ramieniu Anju. Dziewczynka milczała dłuższą chwilę, głęboko oddychając. Na szczęście, na jej twarzy nie było już zielonkawego odcienia. Za drugie ramię Anju złapał Sanji i również przykucnął na podłodze.

-Siostra najlepszej medyczki na wyspie ma hemofobię? – Szepnął cichutko, owiewając Zoro i czerwonowłosą dymem z papierosa. Szermierz drgnął zaskoczony. Przypomniał sobie wyraz twarzy Anju na widok jego rany w ramieniu. Jak to możliwe, że Sanji wpadł na to wcześniej?

-Tak – jęknęła Anju i przyjęła szklankę wody od kucharza. Sanji miał dziwny wyraz twarzy, trochę zmartwiony i trochę rozbawiony. Zerknął na Zoro nieco figlarnie i lekko się uśmiechnął. Zapewne Zoro pluje sobie w brodę, że wcześniej nie wpadł na to, iż dziewczynka ma hemofobię. Co nie zmienia faktu, że nawet nieco zirytowane marimo wygląda tak samo przystojnie, jak zawsze.

Szermierz ze zdziwieniem obserwował wyrazy twarzy Sanjiego, zmieniające się jak w kalejdoskopie. Najpierw śmiał się z niego, że pierwszy odkrył fakt o Anju, potem uśmiechnął się tak dziwnie rozczulająco, a potem… Zmarszczył brwi i wyglądał, jakby chciał splunąć na Zoro. To było nienormalne. Anju wyglądała coraz lepiej i udało jej się wstać z pomocą Zoro. Sanji szybko powrócił do robienia śniadania, chociaż dochodziła dwunasta. Nie da się ukryć, że wszelkie zabiegi, jakie wykonywała Rima, były czasochłonne – myślał kucharz, przerzucając naleśniki na patelni.

-Uważam, że dzisiaj nie ma sensu wyruszać w góry – powiedziała Nami, gdy wszyscy już się najedli. Luffy odchylił się na krześle i pochrapywał cicho z wzdętym brzuchem. Sanji, pozmywawszy naczynia, układał je teraz w mahoniowych szafeczkach kuchennych. Zoro jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

-Jest już trochę za późno, a na pewno będziemy musieli tam nocować – orzekł Usopp, zerkając na zegar. Anju z ciekawością przyglądała się jego torbie, wypełnionej prochem i środkami wybuchowymi.

-Co wy na to, żeby zrobić Rimie zakupy? Lodówka jest prawie pusta dzięki bezdennemu żołądkowi Luffy'ego – powiedział kucharz, zaglądając do szafek i wreszcie otwierając lodówkę. –Muszę też wrócić na statek po więcej pieniędzy.

-Ja tam bym się przespał – mruknął Zoro, układając się na krześle. Nie zanurzył się w błogości na długo; zaraz bowiem oberwał od Sanjiego pięścią w głowę.

-Myślisz, że sam wszystko przyniosę, glonie jeden?! – warknął kucharz. Zoro jedynie uniósł brew i spojrzał intensywnie na blondyna.

-Nogi masz mocne, to rączki poćwicz – prychnął Roronoa, ale już nie zamykał oczu.

-Nasz Sanji ćwiczy rączki po nocach w łazience – wykrzyknął Usopp, śmiejąc się jak szalony. Cała załoga wybuchnęła śmiechem. Po dłuższej chwili Nami się opanowała i jęknęła.

-Może darujcie sobie takie żarty przy Anju!

-Udam, że nie wiem, o co chodzi – odparła dziewczynka i wyszła z kuchni. Usłyszeli charakterystyczny trzask, jakie wydawały jedynie najmniejsze drzwi w domu Rimy, prowadzące do laboratorium, jak obstawiał Sanji. Niemal kilka sekund potem trzasnęły kolejne drzwi. Zoro wychylił się z kuchni i omal nie wrzasnął z przerażenia. Rima szła z pochyloną głową, mając na sobie białą koszulę poplamioną obficie krwią. Pchała przed sobą wózek inwalidzki, na którym siedziała półprzytomna kobieta. Na kolanach kobiety spoczywał pękaty woreczek, wypełniony jakimiś granulkami. Rima nie zwróciła uwagi na szermierza, jedynie skierowała się do salonu i zatrzymała przy Akagim. Mężczyzna bardzo się ucieszył widząc swoją żonę.

-Pana żona obudzi się za jakąś godzinę. Proszę podawać jej zielone tabletki co dwie godziny dopóki się nie skończą – wskazała na pękaty woreczek. –A tutaj jest maść na bliznę po cięciu – wręczyła Akagiemu słoik żółtej maści. Brodacz jedynie kiwał głową i zaczął grzebać po kieszeniach.

-Nie chcę zapłaty! – Obruszyła się Rima, na widok złotych monet na ręce Akagiego. –Pomaganie to mój obowiązek. Tak jak obowiązkiem dzieci jest chodzenie do szkoły.

-Proszę przyjąć choć trochę – powiedział mężczyzna, patrząc na swoje dziecko. –W ramach wdzięczności i podziękowania.

Rima poddała się i przyjęła parę złotych monet. Odprowadziła mężczyznę do drzwi, uśmiechając się radośnie. Widać i ją szczęście małżeństwa napawało tym samym uczuciem, co serce Zoro. Zatrzasnęła drzwi i oparła się o nie z głośnym westchnieniem. Dopiero wtedy dojrzała uważnie wpatrującego się w nią Roronoę.

-Zoro… Przyniósłbyś mi herbaty? – Usiadła na podłodze, przeczesując włosy palcami. Szermierz był całkowicie zaskoczony, lecz poszedł do kuchni po herbatę. Prędko nalał płyn do pierwszego lepszego kubka i zaniósł go medyczce. Wyglądała okropnie. Pod oczami miała cienie, a jej cera wydawała się poszarzała. Kolana drżały jej, jak zawsze, gdy była zestresowana. Rima przyjęła herbatę z szerokim uśmiechem i niemal od razu wypiła połowę kubka. Szermierz przysiadł obok niej.

-Dzięki – powiedziała, odstawiając kubek na podłogę. Rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. –Nie ma tutaj Anju? Gdyby zobaczyła moją koszulę…

-Wiem, ma hemofobię – przerwał jej Zoro, starając się nie gapić na biust medyczki. Skinęła głową, znowu sącząc napój z kubka. Przez chwilę oboje milczeli, aż znów odezwała się Rima.

-To był ciężki poród – szepnęła. Czoło oparła o dłoń i spuściła głowę. –Myślałam, że już za późno. Trzy dni skurczy, a dziecko dusiło się pępowiną…

-Spokojnie. Udało ci się – powiedział cicho Zoro. Czuł, że powinien ją pogłaskać, poklepać, jakoś dotknąć, żeby ją pocieszyć; lecz on nie umiał. Nie potrafił złamać tej niewidzialnej bariery, jaką wokół siebie wytworzył. Bariery, od której odbijała się czułość.

-Udało – medyczka podniosła głowę i uśmiechnęła się szeroko. –Dzięki za kubek z herbatą. Idę się umyć. Mam nadzieję, że macie jakieś zajęcie na resztę dnia? Bo ja zamierzam podrzemać i postudiować książki.

Zoro zamyślił się i przypomniał sobie, jak Sanji zdzielił go po głowie, uprzednio mówiąc coś o noszeniu zakupów. Uśmiechnął się szeroko w odpowiedzi.

-Oj tak. Mamy plany.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **No i pisanie sagi stanęło w miejscu. Kurczę, już dwa tygodnie myślę nad tym, jak poprowadzić jeden z ważniejszych chapów i nie daję rady. Nie martwcie się jednak, mam w zanadrzu już napisaną i zaplanowaną większość historii.

Następna część dopiero w piątek, gdyż wracam już do internatu :c. Dziękuję za wszystkie Wasze opinie! ^.^

**Wszystkiego najlepszego, Tayani! :***

****One Piece (c) by Oda Eiichiro

* * *

**Rozdział V**

Gdy Rima zeszła o szóstej rano do kuchni, ujrzała załogę Słomkowych Kapeluszy w pełnym składzie, rozmawiających o czymś ożywionymi głosami. Sanji stawiał właśnie przed każdym talerz wypełniony po brzegi jedzeniem. Medyczka zauważyła, że choć danie Nami wyglądało najlepiej, to najstaranniej wykonany był posiłek Zoro. Precyzyjne cięcia godne najlepszego chirurga, idealne proporcje… Uśmiechnęła się do siebie, nie patrząc na nikogo i nalewając sobie kawy.

-Chyba miałaś w nocy gości, prawda? – Zagadnęła Nami, odrywając się od czytanej książeczki. Czerwonowłosa skinęła głową.

-Zatrucie przez zjedzenie pomarańczowych jagód. Niestety, na to nie mam natychmiastowych środków i swoje trzeba odcierpieć – odparła rzeczowo, popijając kawę. Filiżanka drżała w jej dłoniach, co nie uszło uwadze Zoro. Domyślał się, iż Rima dźwiga na sobie spore brzemię. Każdy na niej polegał i życie wielu osób zależało właśnie od niej. Nie zmienia to faktu, że z nerwami radziła sobie dobrze.

-Wyglądasz lepiej niż wczoraj – powiedział Luffy, przyglądając się twarzy Rimy. Fakt, dzisiaj nie miała sińców pod oczami, a jej cera nabrała kolorów.

-Wreszcie się przespałam. Co planujecie, że o tej porze tutaj was zniosło?

-Planujemy wybrać się w góry i znaleźć Krąg Straceńców, gdzie Gol D. Roger odnalazł jeden ze swoich pierwszych skarbów – rozmarzył się Luffy, a po chwili zaczął się ślinić do swojego talerza. Rima zamyśliła się.

-Nie wiem, czy uda wam się odnaleźć Krąg. Chyba tylko Roger tego dokonał. To miejsce owiane jest legendą, a każdy, kto szedł go szukać, albo nie wracał, albo wracał z pustymi rękoma.

-Ha! Czyli damy radę! – Usopp przybił piątkę z Sanjim. Medyczka popatrzyła na całą grupę jak na wariatów.

-Skąd się wzięła nazwa Krąg Straceńców? – Spytała Nami, zakładając nogę na nogę. Rima z zazdrością zerknęła na jej szczupłe uda. Zoro nadstawił uszu, bo także był ciekawy historii Kręgu Straceńców. Czerwonowłosa zajęła miejsce przy stole i po chwili Sanji postawił przed nią talerz z parującym jedzeniem – naleśnikiem francuskim, tostami, plastrami najlepszego i chudego mięsa i kolorową sałatką warzywną. Rima złapała tosta i popatrzyła nerwowo na grupkę zebraną w kuchni.

-Dawno temu, na Rice Island nie było władzy urzędniczej. Wszystkim zajmował się król. Nasi władcy na ogół byli rozsądni i umieli zająć się wysepką. Do czasu, gdy panowanie objął Andrew II Okrutny. Umiał rządzić, nie przebierał jednak w środkach, lubował w torturach i okropnych karach. Szczególnie uwziął się na piratów i gwałcicieli. Specjalny oddział królewski łapał takowych za pieniądze, by następnie wywozić przestępców w góry. Tam ukryto gdzieś skarbiec, gdzie gromadzono łupy więźniów. Egzekucji na różne sposoby dokonywano na płaskiej, kamiennej tarczy, ogrodzonej wielkimi menhirami. Po obaleniu Andrewa II wszelkie mosty i przejścia do Kręgu Straceńców zburzono, żeby następny władca nie wykorzystywał pomysłów poprzedniego króla. Mimo poszukiwań nie odnaleźli komnaty ze skarbami. Udało się to za to Gol D. Rogerowi – kończąc swoją historię, Rima zabrała się za śniadanie. Nami zerknęła na Luffy'ego, trawiąc powoli historię o Kręgu Straceńców. Z zapałem i zdolnościami Słomianego Kapelusza na pewno uda im się dotrzeć do celu, była więc pewna sukcesu.

-Czy Krąg jest bardzo daleko stąd? – Zapytał Sanji, zajmując krzesło koło siedzenia Zoro. Zoro niezauważalnie drgnął, gdy kucharz otarł się o niego ramieniem. Kącik ust Sanjiego powędrował nieznacznie do góry na widok reakcji szermierza.

-Hmm… Może i nie jesteście normalnymi, eee… _Ludźmi…_ Ale namioty wam się przydadzą. Nie znajdziecie Kręgu przez jeden dzisiejszy dzień.

Zoro kiwnął głową. Możliwe, że mieli jakieś karimaty lub namiot na statku, ale wędrowanie tam to strata czasu. Wiedział, iż Nami chce wypocząć na Rice Island, lecz spodziewał się naprawdę krótkiego czasu pobytu tutaj. Będzie musiał zapytać nawigator w drodze w góry. Myśli o powrocie na morze utrudniały mu też wspomnienia tej dziwnej rozmowy w gospodzie i okoliczności w jakich poznał Rimę. Pragnął zostać z nią sam na sam, by wyjawiła mu prawdę, opowiedziała coś więcej o wyspie. Coś tutaj było nie tak, na pewno, a ona nie chciała im tego zdradzić. Choćby sprawa wymagała naprawdę wielkiego kombinatorstwa, Zoro wyciągnie to z Rimy za wszelką cenę.

-Jedzenie już nam zapakowałem – Sanji wskazał na wypchany plecak stojący pod ścianą. Szermierz westchnął, bo wiedział, że on będzie musiał nieść skórzaną lodówkę na plecach.

-Mogę wam użyczyć namiotu. I zaopatrzcie się w kurtki, bo pogoda w górach jest naprawdę kapryśna – Rima zerknęła przez okno. Usopp jęknął.

-Czyli jednak nie obejdzie się bez pójścia na statek.

-Sądzę, że jedna osoba powinna się przebiec do portu i zabrać rzeczy. My w tym czasie byśmy wszystko dopakowali – zakomenderowała Nami. Męska część załogi popatrzyła po sobie i jednocześnie każdy wykrzyknął „Nie ja!". Rudowłosa westchnęła, Rima zaś skwitowała całe wydarzenie uśmiechem.

-Rice Island nie jest duże, w pół godziny biegiem by się któryś wyrobił – czerwonowłosa wzruszyła ramionami i podeszła do zlewu, by zmyć po sobie talerz.

-Usopp powinien iść! – Sanji wskazał palcem długonosego.

-Ale czemu ja?!

-Gdy my walczymy, to ty zwykle spieprzasz najszybciej, także możesz to choć raz dobrze wykorzystać – wyszczerzył się kucharz. Zoro uśmiechnął się szeroko, a Luffy zachichotał. W słowach Sanjiego było sporo prawdy. Usopp westchnął i, chcąc nie chcąc, bez słowa wyszedł z kuchni. Rima zniknęła gdzieś w głębi domu, Nami zaczęła pakować swoje mapki i książki, Sanji przeglądać zawartość plecaka z jedzeniem, a Zoro rozmyślał, czy zdążyłby teraz porozmawiać na osobności z medyczką. Doskonale wiedział, gdzie teraz jest Rima – siedziała w swojej biblioteczce, studiując jakieś książki o leczeniu. Wymknął się z kuchni, co nie uszło uwadze Sanjiego. Poczuł dziwne ukłucie w żołądku wiedząc, że Zoro wcale nie kieruje się do łazienki, ani do ich sypialni. Miał wrażenie, iż to dziwny początek końca i szermierz zaczyna się nieco od nich wszystkich oddalać. Nigdy nie był jakiś skory do ckliwych pogadanek, gestów i tym podobnych, lecz dzielił się z załogą swoimi uwagami i niepokojami. Blondyn widział po zachowaniu szermierza, że coś nie daje mu spokoju, jednak Zoro nie zamierzał się z tego zwierzać. W każdym razie, nie swoim przyjaciołom. Już nawet to zatajanie okoliczności w jakich poznał Rimę było alarmujące…

Sanji nie chciał stracić przyjaciela.

Zoro cicho i bez pukania wszedł do pomieszczenia, gdzie Rima przechowywała książki. Medyczka siedziała na staroświeckim biurku i kartkowała opasły tom obłożony brązowym papierem. Na widok szermierza czerwonowłosa uniosła lewą brew.

-Nie szykujesz się na wyprawę? – Zdziwiła się, wracając do kartkowania księgi. Zoro podszedł naprawdę blisko dziewczyny i nachylił się do jej ucha.

-Nie chcę, by ktoś nas podsłuchał, jakby szedł do łazienki – szepnął. Medyczka zarumieniła się, czując oddech Zoro na swojej twarzy. –Chcę szczerej rozmowy. Po naszym powrocie.

-O czym? – Spojrzała na niego z twardym błyskiem w oku, choć rumieniec nadal kwitł na jej policzkach.

-O tym, co _naprawdę_ dzieje się na Rice Island. Ty wiesz, na pewno.

Odwróciła wzrok i spojrzała na ścianę, mrużąc lewe oko. Widać było, że walczy sama ze sobą. W końcu westchnęła i Zoro poczuł smak zwycięstwa.

-Dobrze. Po waszym powrocie. Jak będziemy sami. Ale nikomu nic nie powtórzysz, zrozumiano? – Popatrzyła mu prosto w oczy, a on zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo jej oczy przypominają oczy Sanjiego. Pokiwał głową i wyszedł z biblioteczki. Chyba miał zwidy! Rimie ani trochę nie było do wyglądu Sanjiego. Oszołomiony wszedł do kuchni, gdzie nie zastał nikogo, poza Anju grzebiącą widelcem w surówce z marchewki. Dziewczynka nawet nie uniosła głowy na widok szermierza, z czego w sumie ucieszył się w duchu, bo z otępiałym wyrazem twarzy wyglądał czasem naprawdę głupio. Zoro wrócił do salonu i usiadł na kanapie, czekając, aż wszyscy zbiorą się do kupy. Kanapa była jednak tak miękka, że zapadł w drzemkę.

Sanji wyszedł z łazienki i skierował się ostatni raz do kuchni, z zamiarem przeniesienia plecaka z jedzeniem do salonu, na stertę rzeczy na wyprawę. Usopp powinien zjawić się lada moment, więc trzeba było się już szykować do drogi. Chwycił plecak i przeciągnął go po podłodze do salonu, pod drzwi wejściowe. Nami i Luffy byli już na dworze i oglądali drzewo obrośnięte dziwnymi owocami w ogrodzie Rimy. Sanji już chciał wypchnąć plecak na zewnątrz, gdy ujrzał śpiącego na kanapie Zoro. Nic nadzwyczajnego, w końcu Roronoa śpi gdzie i kiedy popadnie. Lubił ten widok. Był tak bardzo znajomy i kojący…

Przez okno dojrzał biegnącego w oddali Usoppa, więc odrzucił plecak, podszedł do kanapy i rąbnął Zoro pięścią w głowę na pobudkę. Szermierz od razu otworzył oczy i złapał za szyję kucharza, pociągając go na podłogę. Sanji upadł i nim zdążył się ruszyć, wdał się w kolejną bójkę z Zoro.

Stojący na zewnątrz Nami, Luffy i zasapany Usopp popatrzyli na dom drżący w posadach i jedynie wzruszyli ramionami. Po paru minutach z domku wyszli Zoro i Sanji, otrzepując ubrania i patrząc na siebie pół wilkiem, a na wpół roześmiani. Nami skomentowała to jedynie pobłażliwym uśmieszkiem, na widok którego coś w Zoro się zagotowało.

-Mamy wszystko? – Upewniła się nawigator, zerkając na wypchane plecaki, które oczywiście nieśli faceci. Roronoa unikał jej spojrzenia. Co takiego się zmieniło, że nagle zaczął się wstydzić widząc uśmieszki i wzrok rudej? Ukradkiem spojrzał na chudą sylwetkę Sanjiego. Na jego twarzy kwitł szeroki wyszczerz, a w tęczówce skakały sobie wesoło serduszka, gdy z radością wykonywał polecenia Nami. Uch, gdyby ona skinęła palcem, wylizałby jej buty.

-Wszystko spakowane, Nami-san! – Niemal zaślinił się kucharz i otarł ramieniem o ramię nawigator.

-Boże, co za ero kucharzyk – westchnął Zoro, chwilę później uchylając się przed ciosem.

-Durne marimo – warknął Sanji, chcąc wymierzyć kolejnego kopniaka, lecz zaniechał swoich planów na widok spojrzenia Nami.

-Oi, ruszajmy już! – Jęknął zniecierpliwiony kapitan. Nami skinęła głową i cała grupka opuściła podwórze Rimy. By jak najszybciej znaleźć się u podnóża gór, musieli przeciąć główny rynek miasta i za miastem skręcić. Chociaż nie było jeszcze południa, słońce grzało mocno i Luffy co chwila sięgał po bukłak z wodą. Góry wydawały się być rzut beretem nawet od portu na drugim końcu wyspy, lecz okazało się, iż wcale nie są tak blisko. Słomkowe Kapelusze lawirowały między poletkami ryżu, sadami pełnymi drzew owocowych (którymi owocami Luffy oczywiście musiał się poczęstować). Poza domostwami kupców w miasteczku i domkach na obrzeżu, wydawało się, że wyspa jest niezamieszkana. Czasami ich oczom ukazała się samotna chatka, wyglądająca na opuszczoną.

Wędrowali umilając sobie czas luźną pogawędką i wspólnym śpiewaniem piosenek. Luffy pogwizdywał od czasu do czasu, ciągnąc za sobą tobołki i radośnie siorpiąc wodę z bukłaka. Pochód zamykał Zoro, rozglądając się uważnie i jednocześnie pilnując, by plecak z jedzeniem nie zsunął mu się z pleców. Był strasznie ciężki, lecz Sanji nie zniósłby widoku pożywienia leżącego na ziemi.

Sanji szedł raźnym tempem, spoglądając na góry. Masywy były bardzo potężne i wysokie – zastanawiał się, czy komuś z załogi wspinaczka nie będzie sprawiać dużego problemu. Zoro był silny i zwinny, ale niósł na plecach spory bagaż. Luffy na pewno da sobie radę, jako gumiak. Nami… No cóż, nie miała żadnego bagażu, więc ufał, że też sobie jako tako poradzi. Zoro był zawsze przeciwny temu, żeby Nami nic nie nosiła. W sumie po trochu mu się nie dziwił, lecz nikt inny nie zwracał na to uwagi, więc sprawa zawsze odchodziła w zapomnienie.

Usoppem się nie przejmował. Może i był kłamczuchem, ale jak się zawziął, radził sobie ze wszystkim.

Miło było iść poprzez łąki obsypane kwiatami, sady i lasy wypełnione szumem drzew. Gdy słońce na niebie wskazało godzinę piętnastą, Sanji zatrzymał się. Zoro zamykający pochód rozejrzał się uważnie. Schronili się w cieniu wielkiego drzewa iglastego, które wyrosło u podnóża góry. Góra wydawała się być bardzo potężna i nie do zdobycia – po dłuższej obserwacji jednak Zoro zauważył szeroką ścieżkę prowadzącą po łagodnie stromym zboczu.

-Cieeeeń! – Jęknął z radością Luffy, waląc są pod drzewo i odrzucając bagaż za siebie. Sanji jęknął, a Zoro ściągnął z pleców ciężki plecak. Skoro robią postój, bynajmniej trochę ciężaru zejdzie z jego barków. Nami przysiadła na kamieniu, spoglądając z niepokojem na piętrzące się przed nimi góry.

-Skąd mamy wiedzieć, czy to na tej górze jest to, czego szukamy? – Spytała, krzyżując ramiona. Odpowiedziała jej cisza i jęki Luffy'ego. Westchnęła. W górach nie czuła się tak pewnie, jak na morzu, a w dodatku nie chciało jej się wspinać. Nie miała odwagi, by chociażby pisnąć na ten temat słówko, gdyż wiedziała, jakim spojrzeniem obdarzyłby ją wtedy Zoro; Sanji zaś przyleciałby jak na skrzydłach, proponując niesienie na plecach. W sumie nie wiedziała, co było gorsze – miała tylko nadzieję, że sobie poradzi.

Kucharz podszedł do Zoro i otworzył plecak. Wyjął z niego cztery pudełka i rozdał każdemu po jednym. Zoro otworzył swoje i ujrzał smakowicie wyglądające bento. Było przygotowane tak starannie, jak jeszcze nigdy żaden posiłek, jaki szermierz otrzymał. Podniósł głowę i ujrzał wyczekujący wzrok Sanjiego.

Sanji wiedział, że Zoro zauważy – nie pierwszy raz. Dawał mu znaki, lecz szermierz nie reagował. To było frustrujące! Jednocześnie bał się posunąć dalej, nie wiedząc, jak odbierze to Roronoa. Szermierz spojrzał na niego z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, by chwilę potem uśmiechnąć się łobuzersko. Na widok tego uśmiechu Sanjiemu zawsze robiło się gorąco. Zoro skupił się na swoim posiłku, a Sanji zapalił kolejnego papierosa, wciągając obsesyjnie dym w płuca, by jak najszybciej uspokoić drżące serce.

Zoro delektował się pysznym posiłkiem, zerkając kątem oka na Sanjiego. Co się z nim ostatnio działo? Co tak bardzo chciał pokazać szermierzowi? Nagle zaczął się bardziej o niego troszczyć i robić staranniejsze posiłki, podczas gdy to zawsze Nami dostawała idealne jedzenie. Zoro odpowiadały poprzednie relacje, gdy niemal codziennie prali się po twarzach, by chwilę potem razem się napić i śpiewać. Teraz też to robią, ale widać było, że blondyn ma jakieś dziwne zahamowania przed tym. Słyszał też coraz mniej obelg z ust Sanjiego… Patrząc na szczupłą, pochyloną sylwetkę kucharza, czuł coś dziwnego w żołądku.

Gdy wszyscy zjedli, Sanji dał im chwilę na doprowadzenie się do porządku, a kartonowe pudła po bento wpakował do plecaka. Karton mógł im posłużyć potem do rozpalenia ogniska. Góry były tak wielkie, że Kręgu Straceńców na pewno nie uda im się odnaleźć dzisiaj przed zapadnięciem zmroku. Słomiane Kapelusze spakowały wszystko i zaczęły wspinać się pod górę, głośno rozmawiając i śmiejąc się, jak zawsze, gdy mieli pełne brzuchy. Zbocze było na razie łagodne, a pod górę prowadziła szeroka ścieżka. Pierwszy oczywiście biegł Luffy, za nim Nami i Usopp, a Sanji i Zoro zamykali pochód, rozglądając się uważnie. Kucharz liczył na to, że obejdzie się bez jakichkolwiek niebezpieczeństw, jednak Rima nie wspominała nic o tych, którzy chcą odnaleźć komnatę ze skarbem, myśląc, iż Gol D. Roger zostawił tam choć trochę łupu. Nawet jeśli takowi tutaj byli, nic o nich nie wiedziała.

Im wyżej się wspinali, tym bardziej wędrówka zaczynała robić się męcząca. Łagodny stok znikł, teraz musieli wdrapywać się po nieforemnych, kamiennych stopniach pod górę. Sanji, który miał mocne nogi, przeskakiwał nad nimi z rękoma w kieszeniach, wychodząc na przód grupy. Kamienne schody były do przebycia.

Gdy znaleźli się na sporej, kamiennej półce porośniętej trawą, Nami zatrzymała się. Słońce było już całkiem nisko na niebie, a z takiej wysokości można było dostrzec w dole całe miasteczko i morski horyzont.

-Nami? – Zniecierpliwił się Usopp, który szedł za nią. Sanji, skaczący swobodnie pod górę, zatrzymał się i popatrzył na grupę.

-Powinniśmy rozbić tutaj obóz na noc – zakomenderowała, wskazując na wybrzuszenie skalne. Półka wydawała się być bardzo solidna, więc nie groziła zawaleniem się. Od zbocza góry była wysunięta o jakieś dwadzieścia metrów, w dodatku w stoku była wyrzeźbiona niewielka jaskinia, w której mogli się przespać albo schronić przed lawiną. –Nie wiemy, co dalej jest, a noc nastanie lada chwila. Nie możemy się zgubić na nieznanym terenie.

Sanji zeskoczył zgrabnie na półkę, nawet nie wyjmując rąk z kieszeni. Jego oczy zaświeciły się.

-Ach, Nami-san jest taka mądra!

-Głupek – zdzielił go po głowie Zoro.

-Rozbijcie obóz zamiast się bić! – Krzyknęła rudowłosa, idąc zbadać ściany jaskini. Zoro patrzył wilkiem na Sanjiego leżącego na ziemi. Ależ miał mu ochotę dokopać!

-Durne marimo – warknął Sanji, wypluwając z ust trawę. Blondyn podniósł się i otrzepał z pyłu. –Oczywiście, Nami-saaan!

-Zakręcona brewka ero kucharzyk – odrzekł spokojnie Zoro, nawet nie patrząc na kucharza gotującego się z wściekłości. Zamiast tego zdjął plecak z pleców i zaczął grzebać w bagażu w poszukiwaniu śpiworów. Sanji, chcąc nie chcąc, zajął się szukaniem kamieni, którymi można by otoczyć ognisko. Zmrok jeszcze nie zapadł, gdy byli całkiem rozpakowani. Śpiwory i bagaże leżały w płytkiej jaskini, a kucharz podgrzewał dla wszystkich na ognisku jedzenie w wielkim rondlu. Usopp i Luffy tańczyli z wielkimi kuflami, wyśpiewując sprośne piosenki.

-Pragnę wam przypomnieć, że jesteśmy w górach i w każdej chwili grozi nam lawina – odrzekła Nami, zerkając z przestrachem w górę. Wielkie, suche iglaki co prawda zasłaniały nieco półkę skalną, ale nawałowi kamieni mogły nie dać rady.

-Nie jesteśmy aż tak głośno – mruknął nadąsany Luffy, siadając przy ognisku i wyciągając pusty talerz do Sanjiego. Blondyn uśmiechnął się i całą zawartość rondla wyłożył kapitanowi na menażkę. Luffy gwizdnął z radości.

-Oi, dzięki, Sanji!

-Nami, Zoro, Usopp, dajcie mi minutkę i też dostaniecie jeść – powiedział kucharz, wyciągając z plecaka kolejne porcje jedzenia. Chwilę później jednocześnie mieszał w rondelku, kroił warzywa, doprawiał ryż. Zoro nie zawracał uwagi na rozgardiasz przy ognisku, którego źródłem był Luffy nawet wtedy, kiedy jadł. Leżał wyciągnięty na twardym podłożu porośniętym rzadką trawą, z rękoma założonymi za głowę. Zachód słońca nad morzem z tej perspektywy był naprawdę niezwykły. Rześkie, górskie powietrze otrzeźwiało go na tyle, że na wysuniętej krawędzi nie mógł zasnąć, więc jedynie leżał i patrzył. To była jedna z tych przyjemnych chwil, którą chciałoby się zatrzymać na długi czas.

Sanji skończył mieszać w rondlu i na trzech talerzach wylądował mięsny gulasz, kulki ryżowe i warzywne roladki. Zaniósł porcję Nami-san, skłaniając się przed jak prawdziwy kelner. Usopp podziękował za jedzenie i usiadł obok Luffy'ego przy ognisku. Ich śmiechy niosły się po wietrze niemal co chwila. Kucharz zerknął na leżącego w oddali Zoro. Czyżby szermierz spał? Chwycił gorący talerz w dłonie i podszedł do zielonowłosego. Roronoa nie spał, bo gdy cień Sanjiego padł na jego twarz, od razu podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej.

-Dzięki, kuk – powiedział z uśmiechem Zoro, przyjmując talerz i zabierając się do jedzenia.

-Smacznego, marimo – Sanji odpowiedział uśmiechem i zapalił kolejnego papierosa. –Mogę usiąść?

Zoro popatrzył zdziwiony na miejsce obok siebie.

-To nie jest moja trawa, możesz siedzieć, gdzie chcesz – wzruszył ramionami. Kucharz usiadł obok szermierza, zachowując niewielki dystans. Roronoa konsumował swoją kolację, podczas gdy blondyn patrzył jak oczarowany na zachód słońca daleko nad morzem.

-Ładny, nie? – Spytał szermierz, widząc, jak Sanji wpatruje się w znikające nad horyzontem słońce. Kucharz jakby otrząsnął się i oparł rękoma o ziemię.

-Całkiem.

-Dzięki za żarcie – odstawił talerz na ziemię, również opierając się dłońmi o trawę i prostując plecy. Przez przypadek dotknął dłoni blondyna. Mimo tego, że przed chwilą gotował jedzenie nad ogniskiem, była zimna. –Zimno ci?

-Po prostu powietrze jest tutaj chłodne, ale nie marznę – odparł Sanji, odsuwając dłoń o parę centymetrów.

Zoro popatrzył na profil blondyna przysłonięty falującą od podmuchów wiatru grzywką. Lekko przysunął się do kucharza tak, że stykali się ramionami, jednocześnie obejmując swą ciepłą dłonią chłodną rękę Sanjiego. Kucharz drgnął, lecz nie zrobił i nie powiedział nic. Siedzieli w ciszy, obserwując ostatnie promienie słońca i wdychając chłodne powietrze pachnące igłami sosnowymi i pyłem. Ciepło towarzysza rozchodziło się po ciele Sanjiego, przyprawiając o szybsze bicie serca. Nie mógł jasno myśleć, chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Popatrzył pytająco na Zoro. Odpowiedział mu poważny wzrok przyjaciela, wyrażający podziękowanie. Za kurtkę na Winter Zone, za jedzenie. Za to, że Sanji był jego _nakama_.

Roronoa zacisnął lekko dłoń na dłoni Sanjiego. Kucharz rozumiał. Tak szermierz okazywał swą wdzięczność.

W końcu Zoro nigdy nie był mocny w dyplomacji.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: Trochę smutno i za oknami, i autorce sagi RI. Walnęłabym filozoficzny wywód, ale to nie miejsce na to xD.

Dziękuję bardzo za wszystkie opinie - dają mi one siłę, by planować i pisać dalej to opowiadanie. :) Kocham Was, jesteście naprawdę super.

* * *

**Rozdział VI**

Powietrze w górach na Rice Island było chłodne i bardzo przenikliwe - może właśnie dlatego Zoro nie mógł w spokoju zasnąć przed jaskinią, gdzie jego towarzysze rozbili obóz. Oczywiście, on dostał za zadanie pełnienie warty, nawet przez sen. Noc była ciemna jak atrament, a niebo całkowicie bezgwiezdne. Miło było leżeć i patrzeć na krajobrazy, ale ile można? Zoro musiał się przespać chociaż dwie godziny, żeby jutro mieć siłę na dalszą wędrówkę. Cała załoga pochrapywała smacznie po swawolach, jakie urządziła po kolacji. Nawet Sanji uległ ogólnemu rozweseleniu – tańczył, śpiewał, a do herbaty, którą popijali, co rusz dolewał po kilka kropel procentowego płynu. Roronoa naprawdę świetnie się bawił, lecz byłoby lepiej, gdyby mógł teraz zdrzemnąć się w cieple, bez tego wiatru kłującego szpilami mrozu. Wolał nie ryzykować skradania się do bagaży i szukania swej kurtki, bo nie wiedział, gdzie ona jest. Trudno, jakoś przeżyje.

Zoro popatrzył na rękawy koszuli, którą dostał od Rimy. To był zły pomysł, że nie założył swojej bluzki przed tą wyprawą. Jego spodnie miały już parę strzępów na dole, a koszula wybrudziła się w paru miejscach. Rima raczej nie będzie tego miała za złe, ale… Właśnie. Rima. Ostatnio pojawiała się w jego myślach aż nazbyt często. Czy to z powodu rozmowy, którą mają przeprowadzić sam na sam, na temat Rice Island? Możliwe. Zoro usiadł i oparł czoło na pięści. Koszula pachniała _nią_. To było takie… Dezorientujące. Dziwne. Inne, niż dotychczas.

Szermierz podwinął rękaw koszuli i odwiązał bandaż. Tak, jak myślał – rana całkiem porządnie się goiła. Nawet nie potrzebował już żadnego opatrunku, lecz umieścił bandaż z powrotem na ramieniu. Rima nieźle by się zdziwiła, gdyby ujrzała, jak szybko goją się jego skaleczenia. To nie było nic dziwnego, w końcu dużo spał.

Chwilę później, jak wydawało się Zoro, usłyszał ciche trzaski parę metrów od siebie. Uchylił jedno oko rejestrując, iż słońce na niebie jest już całkiem wysoko. Pięknie, czyli w końcu zasnął, ale na jak długo! Zerknął w stronę źródła odgłosów i ujrzał Sanjiego ustawiającego talerze na ziemi. Kucharz musiał szykować śniadanie. Do Roronoy powróciły wspomnienia z wczorajszego wieczora. Nie zauważył, żeby po tym czułym geście, jakim obdarzył blondyna, relacje między nimi jakkolwiek się zachwiały. Żartowali i śpiewali jak zwykle, a nawet udało im się dwa razy pobić.

„Skoro Sanji robi śniadanie, to nie ma co się zrywać. Potem ich obudzi" pomyślał Zoro, przekręcając się na drugi bok i z błogością zamykając oczy. Sen jeszcze całkiem nie odszedł, choć zimne powietrze dało o sobie znać ze zdwojoną siłą. Chyba będą musieli wypakować kurtki szybciej, niż myśleli.

Nagle Roronoa poczuł, jak coś opada na jego ciało. Coś całkiem grubego, ale i ciepłego. Zamarł, kompletnie się tego nie spodziewając. Ponownie uchylił lekko jedno oko i ujrzał oddalające się plecy Sanjiego, który zapalał kolejnego papierosa. Serce szermierza przyśpieszyło. To było nierealne, żeby Sanji przykrywał go, gdy śpi… Co to miało w ogóle znaczyć ze strony brewki? Zoro zaczął się zastanawiać, co takiego zrobił, że kuk zaczął go tak… _Inaczej…_ Traktować. Nie publicznie, o nie, tylko w takich chwilach jak ta, czy wtedy na statku. Sanji najmniej tolerował go z całej załogi („I vice versa" skomentował kąśliwie w myślach szermierz), lecz nie zachowywał się tak wobec Luffy'ego czy nawet Nami.

„Kolejna rzecz, którą muszę z kogoś wyciągnąć" westchnął cicho Zoro. Musi się dowiedzieć, co stoi za zachowaniem tego kucharzyka.

A może to Nami kazała mu jakoś lepiej się zachowywać? Nie, to nie mogło być to. Gdyby Nami coś mu rozkazała… Nie da się ukryć, że Sanji był głupim kobieciarzem.

Zoro leżał jeszcze przez chwilę, aż otrząsnął się z rozmyślań i podniósł do pozycji siedzącej. Ciepły płaszcz zsunął się na ziemię. Blondyn robiący śniadanie nawet nie podniósł głowy słysząc, jak szermierz wstaje i składa płaszcz. Roronoa podszedł do kucharza, odkładając złożone nakrycie koło plecaków.

-Nie przeszkadzaj – syknął cicho Sanji, komponując na talerzu smakowicie wyglądające danie.

-Nie mam zamiaru, kuk – odparł, siadając na ziemię. Wyciągnął swoje katany z pochew i zaczął je bardzo dokładnie oglądać. Stal była idealna, nie wymagała nawet polerowania czy ostrzenia.

-Co tak wcześnie, marimo? Nie jesteś rannym ptaszkiem.

Zoro zawahał się. Czy dogryzanie Sanjiemu na temat jego nagłej troski wobec szermierza będzie w porządku? Wolał nie ryzykować, dopóki nie domyśli się, co kuk odstawia, więc powstrzymał kąśliwą uwagę na temat przykrywania.

-Teoretycznie pełnię wartę, chociaż to głupota. Tak wysoko nikogo nie ma.

-Durne marimo! – Parsknął kucharz, przewracając słoiczek z przyprawą. Zaklął cicho po francusku. –A lawina? Dzikie zwierzęta?

-Spokojnie, w jaskini twojemu bóstwu przekrętów Nami włos by z głowy nie spadł.

Sanji prychnął.

-Nie mówiłem o Nami, palancie.

Roronoa znów na chwilę osłupiał. To naprawdę robiło się coraz dziwniejsze. Skoro nie mówił o Nami, to znaczy, że… Niemożliwe.

-To nie jest zabawne, zboczeńcu! – Obruszył się, lecz zaraz ściszył głos. –Myślisz, że bym sobie z tym nie poradził, tak?

-Co? – Zdziwił się Sanji i westchnął. Ten tępy glon nic nie rozumiał, w dodatku ciągle mylnie odczytywał to, co kucharz do niego mówił. Gdzie on się uchował? –Wiesz co? Lepiej się zamknij, bo rozmowa z kimś na twoim poziomie uwłacza mojej inteligencji.

-Ty skurwielu – Zoro wymierzył cios pięścią w twarz Sanjiego dosłownie w tym samym momencie, gdy Sanji usiłował kopnąć szermierza w szczękę. Zoro złapał nogę Sanjiego w powietrzu i pociągnął do góry tak, że kucharz stracił równowagę i przewrócił się na ziemię. Blondyn drugą nogą zarysował na ziemi płasko łuk i podciął Roronoę, który upadł na podłoże z głośnym hukiem. Z jaskini dobiegły ich przekleństwa Nami i Usoppa.

-Głupi glon! – Warknął Sanji i wrócił do robienia śniadania. Zoro przeszedł dzisiaj samego siebie.

-Ero kuk – mruknął Zoro, waląc kucharza po głowie i odchodząc jak najdalej od niego.

Mimo tych wszystkich zdarzeń, gdy szermierz otrzymał swoje śniadanie, zdał sobie sprawę, że posiłek nie wygląda gorzej od tego, co miała na talerzu Nami. W dodatku smakowało idealnie, choć mógł zadowolić się nawet zwiędłymi warzywami i kawałem nienajświeższego mięsa. Słomiane Kapelusze napełniły brzuchy, spakowały wszystko i ruszyły w dalszą drogę, w poszukiwaniu Kręgu Straceńców.

Im wyżej wchodzili, tym bardziej zbocze robiło się kamieniste i strome. Zoro omijał przeszkody bez trudu, lecz trzymał się na końcu grupy, jak zawsze.

-Hmm, dokąd powinniśmy iść? – Mruknął Usopp, zatrzymując się gwałtownie i przez swoje gogle rozglądając się po okolicy.

-Dobre pytanie – Sanji wyrzucił niedopałek gdzieś za siebie. –Nie wiemy kompletnie nic, a przeszukiwanie może zająć nam kilka dni. Te góry są ogromne.

-Pamiętacie, co powiedziała Rima? Wszystkie drogi do Kręgu zostały zniszczone – odezwał się Zoro, zaciskając mocniej węzeł na ramieniu. Nami pokiwała głową, a Luffy stał ze znudzoną miną, bujając się na boki.

-Nie możemy iść więc żadną ścieżką… - Zamruczała nawigator, zapisując coś w notesiku.

-Cholera, jesteśmy w kropce – lamentował Usopp. –Nic a nic nie wiemy!

-Troszkę logiki, panowie… To było miejsce egzekucji, które wybrał sam okrutny władca, prawda? Wszyscy na Rice Island doskonale znają tę historię. Gdybyście byli królami, gdzie byście wybrali takowe miejsce?

-Na centralnej, największej górze – przerwał ciszę Roronoa i zerknął na zachód.

-Otóż to, Zoro… Ale największa góra jest na wschodzie – Nami uśmiechnęła się z zakłopotaniem, a Sanji i Usopp wybuchnęli śmiechem. Kucharz czuł dziwne ciepło wyśmiewając się z szermierza. Taki silny wojownik, a zgubiłby się na pustym polu. Zoro zmarszczył brwi, a jego katany niebezpiecznie zaklekotały. –Niestety, góry nie mają ze sobą żadnych połączeń, więc musimy zejść na dół i zacząć wspinać się od nowa.

-NIE MOGLIŚMY USTALIĆ TEGO WCZEŚNIEJ?! – Ryknął Usopp. Nami wzruszyła ramionami, a Sanji stanął przed nią z groźnym wyrazem twarzy.

-Jak śmiesz krzyczeć na Nami-san! – Warknął, kopiąc Usoppa w twarz. Spór przerwał nagle donośny trzask, a potem huk, niosący się echem po górach. Wszyscy spojrzeli w stronę źródła hałasu. Luffy siedział na zwalonym pniu drzewa, ciesząc się do siebie i rozglądając za swoim kapeluszem.

-To nie pora na zabawę! – Zawołał Sanji.

-Oi, Luffy zrobił most! Zobaczcie! – Zoro wskazał na dalszą część konaru. Zwalone drzewo było tak długie, że sięgało koroną na sąsiednią górę, i tak szerokie, że można było po nim w pojedynkę przejść.

-Tak, pomysłowe, ale musimy się dostać na tamtą górę – Nami wskazała przeciwny kierunek. Zoro westchnął, lecz Luffy pobiegł radośnie w tamtą stronę i po chwili usłyszeli trzask kolejnego łamanego drzewa. Ziemia zatrzęsła się jeszcze mocniej niż poprzednim razem.

-Hura, idziemy! – Zawołał Usopp. Zoro jednak zatrzymał się w miejscu. Coś było nie tak. Wstrząs po uderzeniu drzewa trwał całkowicie za długo, w dodatku z góry zaczynały dochodzić dziwne dźwięki.

-Zoro, chodź! – Krzyknął Luffy, wchodząc na konar i idąc pewnie na drugi koniec. Szermierz puścił się biegiem przed siebie.

-Szybko! Wchodźcie na drzewo! – Zakomenderował, popychając przed siebie Sanjiego i Usoppa.

-Co…? – Zdziwił się Sanji, lecz po chwili już wiedział, CO. Ze szczytu góry schodziła wielka, kamienna lawina, zapewne wywołana wstrząsami, jakie spowodowało zwalenie obu drzew na ziemię. Kamienie zsuwały się z zawrotną prędkością. Szermierz widząc, że Usopp i Sanji nadal ledwo wiedzą, co się dzieje, złapał ich obu za ręce i pociągnął w stronę drzewa. Po paru sekundach Usopp wskoczył na konar, za nim czekał Sanji, a Roronoa patrzył na staczające się kamienie, modląc się, by się pośpieszyli. Od dawna musiało nie padać w górach, skoro kamienie tak łatwo odrywały się od zbocza i kruszyły. Usopp był w połowie drzewa, gdy Zoro poczuł pierwszy deszczyk kamieni na plecach.

-Sanji! – Warknął, i kucharz posłusznie wdrapał się na drzewo. Nie mogli iść we dwójkę, bo jakby jeden się ześlizgnął, spadliby obaj. Blondyn ruszył przed siebie, a Zoro wskoczył na konar, gdy Usopp znalazł się na przeciwnym końcu. Ledwie udało mu się zrobić krok, kiedy pień się zachwiał i przetoczył w lewo. Wszystko rozegrało się jakby w zwolnionym tempie – Roronoa zrobił uskok w górę, żeby nie stracić równowagi, lecz Sanji ześlizgnął się w dół, zaciskając palce na korze drzewa. Szermierz przez chwilę naprawdę się przeraził, że mógł spaść. Obejrzał się do tyłu i ujrzał kamienie doganiające zwalony pień drzewa.

-Sanji, szybciej! – Popędził blondyna, dobiegając do miejsca, w którym się ześlizgnął.

-Nie mogę wejść, cholera! – Kucharz trzymał się małego żłobienia w korze, a znaczna siła grawitacji ciągnęła go w dół. Nie miał siły złapać się drugą ręką, a zarzucenie nogi było niemożliwe. Szermierz przyklęknął, złapał Sanjiego za ramię, pociągnął i… Wciągnął na plecy.

-Zgłupiałeś, marimo? Sam dam sobie radę! – Jęknął blondyn, gdy Zoro biegł w stronę przyjaciół. Roronoa ostatni raz obejrzał się do tyłu.

-Nie, nie dałbyś rady! – Wybił się wysoko w górę, dokładnie w momencie, kiedy konar przetoczył się w prawą stronę i spadł do wąwozu, roztrzaskując się o skały. Szermierz wylądował zgrabnie na zboczu góry koło Luffy'ego i dopiero wtedy puścił ramiona Sanjiego. Kucharz, nie spodziewając się tego, upadł na tyłek z wielkim hukiem. Nami zachichotała.

-To było to! – Cieszył się Luffy, biegając w kółko i się śmiejąc. –PRZYGODAAA~!

-Debil – mruknął Zoro, siadając na ziemi. Ukradkiem spojrzał na blondyna, który jeszcze chyba nie zdążył otrząsnąć się z adrenaliny. Sanji siedział na kamieniu ze wzrokiem utkwionym przed sobą i nawet nie mrugał. W końcu jakby oprzytomniał i sięgnął do plecaka.

-Oi, przydałoby się napić – rzucił każdemu bukłak z wodą. –Luffy, nie pij wszystkiego na raz!

-Wiecie, mnie się całkiem podobało! – Zaczął gadać Usopp, któremu wciąż drżały nogi. –Gdyby nie moja pomysłowość, nie stalibyśmy tutaj!

Nami uśmiechnęła się i wzruszyła ramionami, popijając wodę. Podobało jej się to, co zrobił Zoro. Chociaż na co dzień w wielu sytuacjach wydaje się nieczułym neandertalczykiem… On po prostu nie umie okazywać żadnych uczuć, żadnych gestów sympatii czy czułości. Stworzył wokół siebie tak gruby i wysoki mur... Bo co to jest, łapanie za ramię podczas wspólnego tańca? No i, czemu Roronoa wybudował ten mur? Czy to po to, by być bardziej silnym i bezwzględnym wojownikiem? Dużo podróżował, może więc ta bariera nie powstała tylko z inicjatywy Zoro. W końcu, po co się przywiązywać, skoro zaraz odejdzie się w inne miejsce… Nawigator zdała sobie sprawę, jak mało wie o szermierzu. Zerknęła na Sanjiego. Taa, ten nie ma ŻADNYCH problemów z okazywaniem uczuć, co i rusz klejąc się do pięknej dziewczyny. Sanji mógłby poduczyć Zoro w tej kwestii.

Uśmiech wypłynął na usta rudej, gdy oddawali kucharzowi bukłaki i ruszali w dalszą drogę.

Kierowali się jak najbardziej na wschód, by dotrzeć do centralnej części góry. Oceniając jednak jej wielkość, Nami zdała sobie sprawę, że dzisiaj mogą nie wrócić do domu, a nawet nie znaleźć Kręgu. Tak bardzo chciała już wrócić do domu Rimy, poczytać, pogadać z nią, albo iść na zakupy. Bardzo ją polubiła, bo medyczka szybko zyskiwała sobie zaufanie ludzi. Możliwe, że było tak przez to, jaki zawód wykonywała.

Wędrowali długo, wspinając się po kamiennych stopniach, skacząc po kamieniach, kalecząc się o cierniste krzaki. Było już popołudnie, gdy Luffy padł zmęczony na ziemię, z jęzorem wywalonym na wierzch.

-Jestem głodny – zaskomlał. Sanji omal nie zdeptał kapitana leżącego na kamiennym podłożu.

-Wstawaj, baranie – pociągnął go za ramię, lecz ręka Luffy'ego tylko wydłużyła się do góry.

-Powinniśmy poszukać miejsca na obóz – powiedziała Nami, rozglądając się i wyciągając z plecaczka lornetkę. –Nie wiem tylko, czy na takiej wysokości znajdziemy jakieś bezpieczne schronienie…

-Jeszcze się rozejrzyjmy, chodźcie – powiedział Usopp, idąc wzdłuż wąskiej, kamiennej półki. Luffy wstał niechętnie i poszedł za Usoppem. Jakoś tak wyszło, że Zoro i Sanji zostali z tyłu, idąc najpierw obok siebie, a potem z szermierzem na przodzie.

-Oi, Zoro – zaczął cicho kucharz, zerkając na towarzyszy z przodu i upewniając się, że go nie słyszą.

-Hm? – Szermierz odwrócił na moment głowę, lecz zarysował katanami o kamienie, więc znów popatrzył przed siebie.

-Dziękuję.

Zapadła cisza, przerywana jedynie przekleństwami Usoppa i Luffy'ego, gdy kraniec półki zbliżał się niebezpiecznie do ich stóp. Sanji westchnął. Nie spodziewał się żadnej reakcji ze strony szermierza, ale mała iskra wewnątrz niego wciąż się tliła.

Im dłużej szli w milczeniu, tym bardziej robiło się to dla niego nie do zniesienia. W końcu nie wytrzymał i złapał Zoro za dłoń. W obecnym geście nie było nic, co by przypomniało wczorajszy wieczór przed jaskinią, ale miał nadzieję, że tym razem Roronoa da jakiś znak. Wyglądało jednak na to, iż znów się przeliczył. Szermierz po prostu szedł dalej przed siebie, nawet nie odwracając głowy. Przekleństwa w myślach kucharza stały się częstsze i bardziej nieprzyzwoite niż do tej pory, lecz po chwili szermierz ścisnął jego dłoń. Sanjiemu serce zabiło mocniej. Szli tak, dopóki Usopp nie wypatrzył jakieś niewielkiej jaskini, w której mogli się schronić na noc. Blondyn chciał zabrać dłoń, lecz Roronoa ścisnął ją jeszcze mocniej i dopiero wtedy puścił.

-Jaskinia przed nami! – Krzyknął Usopp, jednak zaraz mina mu zrzedła. Zatrzymał się gwałtownie, przez co wszyscy na siebie powpadali.

-Co jest? – Mruknął niezadowolony Zoro, czując na plecach, jak Sanji naciska na jego ciało. Było to bardzo przyjemne…

-Mamy towarzystwo.

Zoro wyciągnął szyję i ujrzał czterech mężczyzn urzędujących w jaskini. Na pierwszy rzut oka ocenić można było, że nie mają ochoty się z nikim zaprzyjaźniać. Szermierz uśmiechnął się półgębkiem i sięgnął do katan.

-Oi, ludzie! – Zaczął drzeć się Luffy i machać rękoma w powietrzu. Zoro jęknął – z ataku z zaskoczenia nici. Czterej mężczyźni obejrzeli się w kierunku Słomianych Kapeluszy. Jeden z nich od razu sięgnął po swoją katanę i wyjął ją z pochwy. Roronoa zmarszczył brwi.

-Sanji? – Skinął głową w kierunku przeciwników. –Ile?

-Trzy sekundy – puścili się biegiem przed siebie. Luffy zajął się największym z całej grupy, Zoro popędził w kierunku mężczyzny z kataną, a Sanji chwilę później powalił dwóch pozostałych dwoma kopniakami.

-_Gomu gomu no… Pistoru_! – Krzyknął Luffy, uderzając w twarz przywódcy grupy. O dziwo, padł od razu na ziemię, nawet nie próbując walczyć. Kapitan zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał pytająco na Sanjiego. Coś było nie tak. Byli o wiele słabsi, niż na to wyglądało i nie zdołali oddać ataku. Nami nagle otworzyła szeroko oczy. To wcale nie przywódca był najsilniejszym ogniwem tamtej grupy.

Zoro w biegu zawiązał bandanę na głowie i pewnie wymierzył cios. Przeciwnik jednak zablokował go jednym, płynnym ruchem swojej katany. Roronoa otworzył szeroko oczy. W ogóle się nie spodziewał takiej siły po najniższym osobniku z grupy. Odbił się jedną nogą od ziemi i zaatakował raz jeszcze, lecz i tym razem został zablokowany.

-To już nie jest zabawne – wymamrotał z kataną w zębach, patrząc groźnie na przeciwnika.

-Jestem Kaguya, pirat najsilniejszego przywódcy Henry'ego! – Zoro nie zdążył uskoczyć. Katana chlasnęła jego udo, rozpryskując wokół fontannę krwi. Zaklął w myślach i ignorując ból, rzucił się do przodu. Chybił. Kaguya wymierzył cios w plecy Zoro, lecz zdążył w porę się obrócić. Jedną kataną zablokował cios Kaguyi, drugą przeciął powietrze ze świstem, aż uderzył w ramię pirata. Chwilowo unieruchomiony przeciwnik był czymś, co potrzebne było szermierzowi do zwycięstwa – wykorzystał ułamki sekundy słabości Kaguyi i uderzył. Przeciwnik padł pokonany na ziemię.

-Yahooo, Zoro, świetna walka! – Zawołał Luffy. Zoro uśmiechnął się, niemal skromnie, i schował katany do pochew. Dwaj piraci podnieśli Kaguyę, spluwając Zoro pod nogi.

-A niech was szlag.

-Skoro jesteście piratami, to co robicie w górach? – Zapytał Usopp, który ledwo stał na trzęsących się nogach.

-Szukaliśmy skarbu Andrewa Okrutnego. Ale co was to obchodzi – odeszli, złorzecząc i przeklinając głośno. Nami podbiegła do Zoro i obejrzała rozcięcie na udzie.

-Spokojnie, prześpię się i będę tak sprawny jak zawsze – wzruszył ramionami szermierz, zdejmując chustkę z głowy.

-Cholera, Zoro, rana jest naprawdę głęboka. Widać kość! Nie uszkodził ci jej?

-No przecież stoję normalnie.

-Zrób parę kroków.

Roronoa zacisnął zęby. Mała, ruda, przebiegła…! Przeszedł parę kroków czując, jak ból rozrywa jego mięśnie i używając reszty sił, by zachować kamienną twarz. Udało się, nawigator wyglądała na przekonaną. Sanji wyjął z torby bandaże i podał je Nami. Ruda niezdarnie zabandażowała ranę Zoro, zużywając dwa zwoje bandaży. Mimo grubego opatrunku, po chwili na białej gazie wykwitła szkarłatna plama.

-Przydałaby się Rima – powiedział Luffy, a następnie uśmiechnął się o wiele za wesoło.

-Luffy… Potrzebujemy medyka, to fakt, lecz Rima ma tutaj rodzinę, która jej potrzebuje – odparł Sanji, zapalając papierosa. Usopp układał plecaki w jaskini i rozkładał śpiwory.

-To tylko pomysł – mruknął naburmuszony Luffy.

-Teraz wymyśl, co mamy jeść – kucharz zajrzał do plecaka. Zoro wyciągnął katanę, lecz Nami złapała go za przegub.

-Nie, Zoro. Przez ranę będziesz spowolniony. Luffy i Sanji coś złapią.

-A co ty się tak nagle zaczęłaś przejmować? – Warknął Zoro, siadając na kamieniu.

Nami zacisnęła usta i odeszła od szermierza. Zaczęła szukać czegoś w plecaczku, a do Roronoy zaraz doskoczył zbulwersowany blondyn.

-Jak śmiałeś zranić Nami-san?!

-Zranić Nami? Błagam cię – prychnął szermierz.

-Sanji, chyba nie myślisz, że mnie to dotknęło? – Ruda uśmiechnęła się łobuzersko. Zoro spojrzał w drugą stronę, obserwując jak Luffy wchodzi na drzewo. Wkurzały go te szopki. Z jednej strony kucharz zaczyna okazywać mu swoją sympatię, a z drugiej wciąż skacze wokół Nami jakby była ósmym cudem świata. Oczywiście, nie skacze tylko wokół nawigator, lecz wkoło wszystkiego, co ma piersi. Blondyn poszedł za przykładem Luffy'ego i również wspiął się na drzewo, wypatrując zwierząt. Usopp zaczął rozpalać ogień i przygotowywać naczynia. Po dłuższym czasie kapitan i kucharz przybyli do jaskini z dwoma wielkimi ptakami i całym koszykiem jajek. Nie minęła godzina, gdy jedzenie było gotowe. Zapach pieczonego mięsa rozchodził się na wszystkie strony, drażniąc pusty żołądek Zoro.

-Obyśmy nie zwabili żadnych dzikich zwierząt – mruknął Zoro, przyjmując talerz od Sanjiego.

-Cholera, racja – jęknął Usopp.

-Przecież to będzie oznaczało więcej mięska! – Obruszył się Luffy i pożarł swoją porcję. Kucharz jedynie pokręcił głową i nałożył kapitanowi więcej. Ptaki były tak wielkie, że Luffy mógł sobie pozwolić na ucztę.

-Kurczę – Nami skrobała coś w dzienniczku. –Chciałabym już wrócić do domu Rimy i położyć się w wygodnym łóżku.

-Fakt, podróż jest nieco męcząca – przytaknął Sanji, podając talerz Nami.

-Dam głowę, że już jutro wrócimy – powiedział Usopp.

-Ale tutaj jest fajnie! – Obruszył się Luffy, brudząc policzki mięsem. –I dużo jedzenia!

-Ja bym nie chciała tu mieszkać na stałe – nawigator pokazała kapitanowi język. Słomiany Kapelusz jedynie wzruszył ramionami. -Mamy szczęście, że przypłynęliśmy na Rice Island podczas ich pory letniej. Gdyby była zima, nie wytrzymalibyśmy dnia w tych górach. Rima opowiadała, że mrozy sięgają tutaj trzydziestu stopni.

-Przecież trzydzieści stopni to gorąco! – Krzyknął Luffy z pełną buzią.

-TRZYDZIEŚCI STOPNI MROZU, BARANIE! – Wydarła się ruda, waląc kapitana w łeb. Zoro jako jedyny jadł całkiem cicho, choć reszta załogi bawiła się świetnie. Przyjmował od Sanjiego kolejne łyki alkoholu, odpowiadał na pytania, lecz wydawał się całkowicie nie uczestniczyć w zabawie. Rana na nodze niesamowicie piekła i zdał sobie sprawę, że może jest to poważniejsze zranienie, niż mu się na początku wydawało. W dodatku krew wciąż sączyła się z rozcięcia. O ile samo cięcie nie było dla Zoro śmiertelne, nadmierna utrata krwi mogła spowodować spore kłopoty.

„Obyśmy jutro znaleźli ten cholerny Krąg" pomyślał Roronoa, obserwując kwitnącą na bandażach, szkarłatną plamę.

-Hej – obok szermierza usiadł Sanji. –Jak noga?

-Wciąż krwawi – burknął Zoro, wzruszając ramionami i pociągając kolejny łyk rumu z butelki. –Spokojnie, do jutra będzie wszystko w porządku.

-Na pewno? Bo w razie co, ja cię niósł nie będę.

-Idiota. Nie zapominaj, kto cię dzisiaj na plecach ratował.

-Morda w kubeł, marimo. Dawaj rum – wyrwał mu butelkę z ręki i pociągnął solidny łyk.

-Czy ty aby nie za dużo pijesz? Nie masz tak mocnej głowy jak ja – wyszczerzył się Roronoa, patrząc jak Usopp biega za Nami, by ją przytulić, a nawigator w odpowiedzi posyła mu środkowe palce.

-Ja? Za dużo pić? Pijany? Nie? – Zaczął mamrotać coraz ciszej i… Zasnął. Szermierz roześmiał się cicho, po chwili jednak mina mu zrzedła.

-Kurwa – przeklął. Luffy, który wziął się niewiadomo skąd, popatrzył na niego pytająco. Zoro jednak zamknął oczy i odchylił się do tyłu, opierając o śpiącego na kamieniu Sanjiego. Nim zasnął na dobre, wymruczał jeszcze:

-Tej nocy na pewno nie wplączecie mnie w cholerną wartę!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Przepraszam za przerwę w publikacji, lecz tydzień temu byłam na konwencie, a poza weekendami nie mam jak wstawiać notek... W dodatku nauczyciele dostali prawdziwej cieczki przed Świętami i codziennie mam jakieś sprawdziany, kartkówki etc. ;/ Stanowczo za mało snu i za dużo pracy. A tu jeszcze trzeba pokupować prezenty i nauczyć roli na jasełka. Po co ja się tam pchałam to nie wiem do tej pory. XD

Przepraszam za wszelkie błędy, niezgodności z kanonem i... Wszystko, co Wam nie podpasuje. Ślimacze tempo akcji, te sprawy.

* * *

**Rozdział VII**

W czasie letniej pory Rice Island, słońce wstawało dosyć wcześnie. Przeważnie już około czwartej nad ranem można było dostrzec nieśmiałe promyki przedzierające się przez chmury, stopniowo otulające cały widnokrąg. Z godziny na godzinę stawały się one coraz silniejsze, rażąc śpiących pod gołym niebem ludzi po twarzach.

No, nie mogły porazić tylko jednej twarzy na tyle mocno, żeby się zbudziła.

Sanji ocknął się ze snu i próbował jakkolwiek poruszyć ręką lub nogą. Nie dawał rady. Miał wrażenie, że gdy spał, na ciało zwaliło mu się grube drzewo. Blondyn przetarł oczy i rozejrzał się. Usopp i Luffy już nie spali, wykładali za to jajka z wiklinowego koszyczka. Kucharz spróbował podnieść się choć trochę do góry. Dlaczego tamci dwaj nie reagują, skoro leży na nim drzewo?! Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że owe drzewo wydaje dziwne odgłosy…

-ZORO, TY KRETYNIE! – Krzyknął Sanji wprost do ucha szermierzowi. Roronoa drgnął nieznacznie i otworzył jedno oko.

-Czego? – Wymruczał sennie. Sanji zaczął się wić i skręcać pod ciałem szermierza.

-ZŁAŹ, TY GŁUPI GLONIE!

-Spierdalaj. I nie drzyj się, bo lawina znowu zejdzie – mruknął ponownie Zoro i przekręcił się na bok, tym sposobem wyswobadzając Sanjiego spod swego ciężaru. Jakim cudem to głupie marimo zasnęło na nim? Blondyn podniósł się wzburzony i nim zaczął robić śniadanie, kopnął kilka razy Zoro w plecy. Nie zanosiło się jednak, by towarzysz miał jakkolwiek na to zareagować – spał smacznie dalej, pochrapując cicho.

„Ten nieznośny, głupi, tępy, zielonowłosy…" warczał pod nosem Sanji, przygotowując jajka i przyprawiając owoce. Nami wciąż spała, więc zachowywał się bardzo cicho. Któraż to mogła być godzina? Pozycja słońca na niebie wskazywała koło dziewiątej-dziesiątej. Jeśli będą tyle spać, to nie znajdą Kręgu przez najbliższy tydzień. Na szczęście, nawigator zaraz podniosła się i zaczęła składać swój śpiwór. Spakowawszy go do plecaka, zajrzała do swojego podręcznego bagażu i usiadła przy palenisku.

-Budzimy Zoro? – Spytał Luffy, wydłużając szyję i patrząc w twarz śpiącego szermierza. Wyglądało to komicznie, tym bardziej, że jego ciało znajdowało się przy ognisku.

-Zaraz śniadanie – powiedział Sanji, wyjąwszy jedzenie na talerze. Luffy z całej siły uderzył Zoro w czoło swoją głową, a następnie pokazał język wzburzonemu szermierzowi. Szyja kapitana na powrót stała się normalna. Zielonowłosy poprawił koszulę i przysiadł do reszty załogi. Śniadanie zjedli wśród wrzasków Usoppa i Luffy'ego, podekscytowanych wizją znalezienia Kręgu Straceńców.

-Czuję, że to już blisko – wyszczerzył się Luffy, gdy spakowani ruszyli w dalszą drogę.

-A ja czuję, że chce mi się spać – warknął Zoro, znowu znajdując się na końcu ogonka grupy. Podróż powoli zaczynała go nużyć. Maszerowali przez godzinę, rozprawiając o głupotach, wchodząc coraz wyżej. W pewnym momencie ścieżka się urwała – by dostać się wyżej, trzeba było zacząć się wspinać. Dla Luffy'ego i Zoro nie stanowiło to żadnego problemu, inaczej z pozostałą resztą.

-Jeśli uszkodzę sobie ręce, sami będziecie robić sobie żarcie – powiedział blondyn.

-Kuk, marudzisz – Zoro miał już za sobą jakieś sto metrów skalnej ściany. Chcąc, nie chcąc, cała załoga musiała wejść na szczyt, od którego dzieliło ich około pół tysiąca metrów wspinania się. Kucharz zerknął w górę, na poruszające się sprawnie nogi i pośladki szermierza. Siła zielonowłosego kompana naprawdę robiła duże wrażenie, lecz czego innego można było się spodziewać po codziennych treningach z kilkutonową sztangą? To, że Roronoa przy okazji bosko wyrzeźbił sobie mięśnie, i to nie tylko ramion, było tylko dodatkiem. Prawda, Sanji?

Wciąż te głupie nadzieje, że może kiedyś, coś…

-Yahoo! –Krzyknął Luffy, wydłużył dłoń i podciągnął się do góry. W tej sytuacji jego zdolności były bardzo korzystne. Szermierz nie potrzebował mocy diabelskiego owocu, by chwilę później stanąć na szczycie najwyższej góry Rice Island. Na moment zaparło mu dech w piersi. Widok roztaczający się na dole był naprawdę niesamowity. Widać było niemal całą wyspę, otoczoną błękitnymi wodami morza. Poletka ryżowe, podzielone na idealne kwadraty, tworzyły zieloną mozaikę na zachodniej stronie Rice Island. Miasteczko było białą plamką składającą się z jasnych prostokącików.

Roronoa ujrzał dłoń Sanjiego szukającą jakiegoś punktu oparcia blisko krawędzi. Ukucnął, złapał kompana za nadgarstek i podciągnął do góry. Nim kucharz zdążył skomentować jego zachowanie, Zoro wciągał już na szczyt Nami i Usoppa.

-Usopp! Flaga! – Zawołał Luffy, również napawając się pięknym widokiem. Usopp zaczął grzebać w plecaku, aż wyjął czarną banderę z wyrysowaną czaszką ze skrzyżowanymi piszczelami. Kapitan Słomianych Kapeluszy wbił flagę w sam wierzchołek góry.

-Zdobyliśmy najwyższy szczyt Rice Island! – Ucieszył się Usopp, tańcząc z Luffym kankana.

-Przydałoby się zdobyć Krąg Straceńców – prychnął Sanji, zaciągając się dymem z papierosa. Usopp i kapitan wciąż skakali jak szaleni. Wtem rozległ się trzask, jakby coś się połamało albo skruszyło. W miejscu, gdzie wcześniej skakali Słomiany Kapelusz i snajper, nie było nikogo. Nami podbiegła do miejsca, w którym zniknęli.

-Chłopaki, tu jest dziura! – Machnęła ręką na Zoro i Sanjiego, którzy zaraz zjawili się obok niej.

-Oi, żyjecie? – Krzyknął w dziurę kucharz. Jego głos poniósł się echem – czyli musiał tam być jakiś korytarz.

-Tak! Tutaj jest tunel! – Odpowiedział Usopp. Zoro bez zastanowienia chwycił swoje katany, przytulił pionowo do siebie i zsunął się w dół. Opadł miękko na kamienne podłoże, a zaraz za nim spadli Sanji i Nami. W korytarzu było całkiem ciemno, jednak gdy ich oczy przyzwyczaiły się do ciemności, Roronoa ujrzał pochodnie tkwiące w ścianach. Zebrał kilka z nich i wręczył Sanjiemu, który podpalił je zapałkami. Na kamienne ściany jaskini padło światło, ukazując złotą tabliczkę pokrytą czarnym pismem.

-„Ku chwale i pamięci Andrewa II Okrutnego" – odczytała Nami, robiąc nieco przerażoną minę. –Chłopaki, a jeśli to miejsce jakiegoś dziwnego kultu?...

-Równie dobrze oznaczać to może, że jesteśmy blisko celu – odparł szermierz, badając ściany wokół. Nic więcej jednak nie znalazł.

-Idziemy! – Zakomenderował Luffy, wchodząc w głąb tunelu. Załoga ruszyła za nim, czujnie obserwując przestrzeń wokół. Tunel kilkakrotnie zakręcał, więc ciężko było ocenić jego długość. Był dość wysoki, lecz za to wąski i mogli iść tylko pojedynczo, jeden za drugim. Po dłuższym czasie Usopp oklapł na pierwszym lepszym kamieniu, głośno wzdychając.

-Duszno – sapnął, biorąc od Sanjiego bukłak. –W dodatku kończy nam się woda…

-Cicho, wsłuchajcie się! – Syknął Luffy. Najpierw usłyszeli jedynie swoje oddechy, lecz w końcu ich uszu dobiegł cichy, przerywany dźwięk.

-Gdzieś tu jest strumyk? – Zdziwił się Zoro. Sanji wywrócił oczami.

-Bystrzak.

-Upewniam się!

-Odpoczniemy chwilkę i ruszamy dalej – powiedziała Nami, trzymając się za bok. Mała ilość tlenu w jaskini sprawiała, że nawigator i Usopp męczyli się szybciej niż zwykle. Gdy każdy uzupełnił zapasy wody w organizmie, posiedzieli chwilę i zebrali się do dalszej wędrówki. Luffy podążał za dźwiękiem strumienia i mniej więcej po czterdziestu minutach korytarz zaczął robić się szerszy. Rozochoceni przyśpieszyli, nie mogąc doczekać się końca tunelu. Po dłuższym czasie oczom Słomianych Kapeluszy ukazała się wielka, kamienna sala. Ze sklepienia na sam środek kamiennego pomieszczenia kapała woda, wpadając do niewielkiego jeziorka. Sanji podszedł do zbiornika i pochylił się nad taflą wody. Ciecz była krystalicznie czysta i zimna.

-Widzicie to? – Nami wskazała na kamienne podesty i postumenty. –O ile dobrze myślę, tutaj wygłaszano wyroki, jakie zostaną wykonane na przestępcach.

-Czyli to sala sądowa? – Zdziwił się Luffy, który brodził w zimnej wodzie do kostek.

-Na to wygląda.

Załoga badała uważnie każdy centymetr kwadratowy skały, a Zoro ziewał potężnie i półprzytomnie rozglądał się wokół. Kupa kamieni, pasjonujące. Oparł się o ścianę, przymykając oczy i rozmyślając. Miał nadzieję, że uda im się dzisiaj znaleźć Krąg, choć na razie się na to nie zanosiło. Nie zapominając o owej kamiennej sali, która była też ślepym zaułkiem tunelu.

Chwilę później szermierz leżał na plecach, dusząc się pyłem i zrzucając z siebie pokruszone skały. Natychmiast podbiegł do niego Sanji.

-Co to, do cholery, było?!

-Oparłem się o ścianę, a ona zniknęła – warknął Roronoa, podnosząc się z ziemi. Za ścianą, która pękła pod jego ciężarem, znajdował się tunel. Był on bardzo krótki i widać było, gdzie się kończy. Zoro wszedł do środka, widząc ciemny kształt majaczący na samym końcu korytarza. Oczy szermierza zabłysły na widok wielkiej, drewnianej skrzyni, zdobionej rozmaitymi żłobieniami. Podbiegł do kufra i uderzył ostrzem katany w metalową kłódkę. Zabezpieczenie odpadło bez problemu. Po uchyleniu wieka ujrzał górę złotych monet, biżuterii, drogich kamieni, a nawet szczerozłoty kielich.

-Oi, zobaczcie, co mam! – Zawołał, ciągnąc za sobą skrzynię. Oczy Nami rozbłysły w jednym momencie.

-Skarb!

-Ano – uśmiechnął się tryumfalnie.

-Wszystko pięknie, ale jak zniesiesz to z góry? – Warknął Sanji. –Chyba nie powkładamy tego do plecaków.

-Jeśli odnajdziemy Krąg Straceńców, uda mu się zejść. Skoro przebił się przez ścianę, to może jest tu więcej takich przejść?

-Nie będę się tarzać po całej jaskini! – Zdenerwował się szermierz. Wtem załoga usłyszała głos Luffy'ego niosący się po kamiennych powierzchniach.

-_Gomu gomu no… Bazuka_! – Słomiany Kapelusz rozciągnął swoje ręce na całą długość sali i uderzył w wielki głaz. Skała pękła, ukazując znajdujące się za nią przejście. Reszta załogi podbiegła do miejsca, gdzie uderzył Luffy i patrzyła na niego z uznaniem.

-Luffy, skąd wiedziałeś, że tu jest korytarz? Idealnie w centralnej części, mogłam na to wpaść!

-Ja nie wiedziałem. Chciałem sprawdzić, czy te skały są mocne.

Śmiechy załogi poniosły się po całej jaskini. Cała piątka ruszyła ogromnym korytarzem, do którego wejście rozbił Luffy. Zoro taszczył na rękach wielką skrzynię, a Sanji palił papierosa za papierosem. Czuli podekscytowanie kapitana, więc cel musiał być coraz bliżej. Szli już dłuższy czas, gdy twarz Zoro owiał powiew świeżego i przenikliwego górskiego powietrza. Uśmiechnął się lekko. Na końcu tunelu zaczął majaczyć jasny otwór i ostatnie metry do celu grupa przemierzyła biegiem.

Ich oczom ukazała się kolejna wielka, kamienna sala. Ta była jednak o wiele większa – Zoro skojarzyła się z przestronnością Białego Gmachu w centrum rynku. Była nawet większych rozmiarów, niż Biały Gmach. Na samym środku znajdował się okrągły, kamienny postument, otoczony ośmiomia wapiennymi menhirami. Na każdym z menhirów wyryte były symbole i liczby. Szermierz zaobserwował również mnóstwo szkieletów, pojedynczych kości i czaszek leżących pod postumentem. Nami podeszła do skamielin, patrząc na nie z obrzydzeniem

-Wiecie, co jest najlepsze? Kości nie należą do dawnych skazańców, lecz do poszukiwaczy Kręgu – powiedziała, badając zawartości kieszeni trupów. Wszelkie błyskotki i mapy, jakie znalazła, wkładała do swojego plecaczka.

-Jesteś pewna? – Spytał Roronoa, kopiąc butem zmurszałą czaszkę.

-Jak najbardziej. Nie sądzę, by jakikolwiek król był na tyle głupi, żeby po egzekucji wyrzucać ciała straconych poza Krąg i zostawiać je tutaj. Andrew lubował w torturach, lecz oni mają nietknięte kości. Żadnych zniekształceń czy dziur.

-Uch, a ja znalazłem komnatę na… Narzędzia – Sanji wypluł to słowo z wielkim obrzydzeniem, patrząc na narzędzia tortur znajdujące się w niewielkiej komnacie w ścianie. Różnorodność broni była przerażająca, ale kucharz poczuł też coś na kształt… Uznania? Chyba tak. Nawet królowi ciężko było zgromadzić aż tyle niebezpiecznych przedmiotów. Aczkolwiek, im dłużej patrzył na narzędzia, tym bardziej miał wrażenie, że coś go boli. Odwrócił się i spojrzał na Zoro. Martwił się o jego ranę na udzie – przez to, że źle ocenili przeciwnika, mogło mu się coś stać. W dodatku, rozcięcie krwawiło już od dwunastu godzin, mimo usilnych interwencji szermierza, wiązania mocno bandaży, zmiany opatrunku. Roronoa, zwykle lekko opalony, robił się coraz bledszy. Sanji wiedział, że gdyby zaproponował niesienie ciężkiej skrzyni, dostałby w odpowiedzi w twarz.

Wędrówka na dół dodatkowo naruszy ranę Zoro. Oby udało im się dotrzeć na czas do domu Rimy.

-Oi, zobaczcie! – Luffy stanął na samym środku Kręgu. –Jestem Gol D. Roger! – Zrobił komiczną minę i rozciągnął swoją skórę nad ustami tak, że przypominała wąsy.

-Luffy, zejdź z tego! – Krzyknęła przerażona Nami, stojąca najbliżej postumentu. Sanji podbiegł do nawigator i ujrzał to, co ją przestraszyło. Pod stopami kapitana bardzo wyraźnie zarysowała się okrągła zapadnia. Klapa otworzyła się i Słomiany Kapelusz zapadł się nieco w dół, krzycząc z bólu. Jego kostki zostały skrępowane, a z dwa menhiry zaczęły wypluwać z siebie długie sznury łańcuchów.

-Luffy! – Zoro rzucił się w kierunku Kręgu, jednak coś było nie tak. Sklepienie zadrżało i nagle z wielkim hukiem, parę milimetrów przed stopami zielonowłosego, wylądowała krata, oddzielająca go od przyjaciół. –Sanji! Nami! – Natychmiast wyciągnął katanę i uderzył w stalowe pręty ostrzem. Głuchy dźwięk poniósł się po komnacie. –Ratujcie go!

-Zoro, uspokój się – zawołał Usopp, który też został za barierą. –Sanji da sobie radę, razem coś na pewno wymyślą! I przestań forsować tę cholerną nogę!

-Kurwa – zaklął szermierz, łapiąc się za udo i czując ciepłą, lepką ciecz na dłoni. Wyciągnął z plecaka bandaż, obwiązał nogę i mocno zacisnął.

-Może jest coś napisane na tych skałach – zawołała z rozpaczą nawigator, biegając wokół Kręgu i odczytując wszystkie inskrypcje wyryte w kamieniu. W końcu przystanęła, starając się uspokoić mocno bijące serce.

-Nami, znalazłaś coś? – Za jej plecami pojawił się Sanji.

-Nic! - Zawołała rudowłosa z oczami pełnymi łez. Luffy coraz głośniej krzyczał. Sanji bez zastanowienia wskoczył na postument i zamrugał ze zdziwienia. Otwór, do którego wpadł kapitan, od wewnątrz najeżony był kolcami, które w dodatku poruszały się jak małe świdry. Blondyna zemdliło i w myślach przeklął Andrewa II Okrutnego. Jak ktoś mógł wymyślić coś takiego!

Zadziałał instynktownie. Skoro z menhirów wychodziły łańcuchy, to wewnątrz musiały być jakieś mechanizmy połączone z zapadnią na samym środku Kręgu. Niewiele myśląc podbiegł do pierwszej skały i rozwalił ją dwoma kopniakami, dysząc z wściekłości. W powietrzu śmigały kawałki wapieni i pył. Wściekłość dawała mu nieograniczoną siłę, a menhiry były niczym w obliczu zagrożenia życia Luffy'ego. Wreszcie Sanji wylądował zgrabnie obok Słomianego, marszcząc brwi i próbując dostrzec coś przez wirujące tumany kurzu. Tak, jak myślał, kolce zniknęły, a Luffy uśmiechał się lekko i patrzył z podziwem na kucharza. Metalowe pręty powróciły do swojego poprzedniego miejsca w sklepieniu.

Zoro, dotąd oparty całym ciężarem na kratach, upadł na ziemię, obijając sobie żebra. Nami wdrapała się na postument, żeby pomóc kapitanowi, Sanji zaś doskoczył do Zoro. Szermierz klął soczyście, masując sobie żebra.

-Nie rozumiem, co to miało znaczyć – powiedział, wstając i zataczając się na kucharza. Nie czuł się dobrze. Miał wrażenie, że siły go opuszczają, w dodatku kręciło mu się w głowie.

-Zoro! – Krzyknął Sanji, widząc, że Roronoa zamyka oczy i zaczyna ciężej oddychać. –Trzymaj się. Nie zasypiaj pod żadnym pozorem, zrozumiano?

-Nie mogę… - Ułożył głowę na ramieniu blondyna, wtulając twarz w jego szyję.

-NIE ŚPIJ, DO CHOLERY! – Kucharz potrząsnął mocno szermierzem. Zoro otworzył szeroko oczy i odskoczył od Sanjiego. Spojrzał na swoją nogę. Przez bandaż znowu sączyła się czerwona ciecz. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to wykrwawi się na śmierć. Nie będzie umierał. Nie dziś.

Luffy za to miał się naprawdę dobrze. Z całej sytuacji przed chwilą się śmiał.

-Przygoda! – Cieszył się, pomagając Nami zejść z postumentu. Zoro usiadł na skrzyni, pijąc wodę i pogryzając kawałek mięsa, które Sanji zapakował do pudełek. Chwilowo da mu to jakąś siłę.

-Mało nie zginąłeś, idioto – jęknęła nawigator, potrząsając włosami. Do kapitana chyba jednak niewiele dotarło z tego, co powiedziała.

-Jak stąd wyjdziemy? – Spytał Usopp, badając ściany komnaty. Nami uparła się, żeby dokładnie przeszukać pomieszczenie w celu znalezienia skarbów. Początkowo malutki plecaczek nawigator zrobił się teraz solidnie wypchany.

-Czuję świeże powietrze, więc musimy być blisko wyjścia – powiedział Roronoa. Sanji czujnie obserwował poczynania szermierza. Ten moment, gdy bezwładne ciało Zoro napierało na niego, gdy wtulał swoją twarz w jego szyję… Nie chciał już nigdy czegoś takiego doświadczać. Takiego początku końca. Przez swój fach to właśnie Zoro był zawsze najbardziej zagrożony w walce. Idiota! Nie mógł walczyć czym innym, tylko katanami?!

-Oi, tam jest dziura! – Zawołała Nami, pokazując na niewielki otwór w ścianie, przez który wpadało światło. –Luffy…

-_Gomu gomu no… Pistoru_! – Ryknął kapitan, uderzając w kamienną ścianę. Dziura powiększyła się nieznacznie. Słomiany Kapelusz uderzył jeszcze dwa razy, by stworzyć przejście na tyle duże, żeby ktokolwiek się w nim zmieścił. –Idziemy! - Zakomenderował wesoło.

Pierwszy do wyjścia pobiegł Usopp, przyłączając się do wiwatów i śmiechów załogi. Kolejna przygoda za nimi, w dodatku znaleźli skarb i legendarny Krąg Straceńców! Wtem snajper gwałtownie zahamował. Nim rozłożył ręce, wpadli na niego Luffy i Nami.

-Co się…? – Sanji dołączył do grupki stojącej u wylotu jaskini i zamarł. Zeszli ze szczytu już jakiś czas temu, to prawda, lecz przed nimi rozciągał się szeroki wąwóz między górami. Do najbliższego płaskiego kamienia, na którym można było postawić stopę, dzieliła ich odległość około pięciuset metrów. –Cholera.

-Oi, tam jest most! – Usopp wskazał na drugą stroną wąwozu. –Z tego co widzę, prowadzi od niego ścieżka do jednego z bardziej łagodnych zboczy.

-Ale jak się tam dostaniemy? – Zdziwił się Luffy. Zoro i Nami jednocześnie walnęli go w głowę.

-Zwariowałeś?! Jesteś gumiakiem czy nie?! – Ryknął Zoro. Naburmuszony Luffy wyciągnął rękę w kierunku mostu.

-Ja się boję – jęknęła Nami, gdy wszyscy chwycili za ręce, nogi lub tułów Luffy'ego.

-Nie tylko ty – odpowiedział Usopp.

-YAHOOOOO! – Krzyknął Luffy, skacząc ze skały. Krzyk kapitana i jego towarzyszy poniósł się po całej Rice Island, lecz udało im się wylądować na moście. Most niebezpiecznie się zachwiał pod ciężarem lądujących na nim pięciu osób.

-A więc, teraz… Do domu, na imprezę! – Zawołał Słomiany Kapelusz. Załoga ochoczo popędziła za nim, przeskakując kamienie i omijając przeszkody bez większych problemów. Przecież góry to tylko kupa skał…


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku, oby gwiazdka One Piece Wam nigdy nie zgasła :*!

I tak oto nadchodzi ostatni rozdział sagi... W tym roku :). Powiem tak, że po tym i następnych chapterach pewno posypią się takie hejty na Rimę, że hoho... Lecz przed nami jeszcze około 10 chapterów, dużo się może wydarzyć! A Rima namiesza, oj, namiesza, ale w końcu po to została wymyślona. No i zdałam sobie sprawę, że za bardzo skupiam się na przygodach niż romansie. Wybaczcie.

Dziękuję za wszystkie opinie, one dają siłę, by pisać dalej! Dedykacja dla wszystkich czytelników. 3

* * *

**Rozdział VIII**

Impreza jednak nie zaczęła się tak szybko, jak wymarzyła to sobie piątka Słomianych Kapeluszy. Słońce już zachodziło, oblewając niebo czerwono pomarańczowymi promieniami, gdy wreszcie zapukali do domu Rimy. Całą drogę powrotną fantazjowali, co ma przyrządzić im Sanji, ile będą potem spać, co sobie kupią za znalezione złoto. Oczywiście, wrażeń po przygodzie było co niemiara!

Rima musiała wyglądać na nich przez okno, bo ledwie udało się Sanjiemu zapukać, drzwi od razu się otworzyły. Rima była tak roześmiana, jak jeszcze nigdy.

-O mój Boże! Wróciliście! – Krzyknęła, rzucając się Sanjiemu na szyję. Blondyn wyglądał, jakby miał odlecieć, a w jego oczach pojawiły się serduszka. Zza drzwi wychyliła się mała Anju, z włosami związanymi w dwa kucyki.

-Przepraszam, Rima piła – pociągnęła śmiejącą się siostrę za fartuch. Medyczka wciąż stała na miejscu, ściskając kucharza jak szalona, na co zresztą sam kucharz się nie uskarżał. Nagle Anju zbladła, a na jej twarzy pojawił się zielonkawy odcień. Zoro natychmiast zasłonił szkarłatną plamę krwi na udzie, lecz było za późno. Z kuchni dobiegły ich odgłosy wymiotowania.

-Dobra, przesadziłam – czerwonowłosa odkleiła się od blondyna, co chłopak przyjął z wielkim żalem. – Naprawdę się martwiłam. Nie wiadomo, co w górach może się stać, a jeszcze jakby złapała was burza…

-Zobacz, co mamy! – Zawołał Luffy, pokazując na skrzynię w rękach Zoro i wypchany plecak Nami.

-Nie wierzę! Udało wam się, tak?

-Nam by się nie udało? – Wyszczerzył się Sanji, wciąż rozochocony po przytulaniu się z Rimą. –Pozwolisz, że przygotujemy teraz małe świętowanie? Chociaż, ty już chyba zaczęłaś bez nas…

-Ja tylko sprawdzałam, czy nalewka jeszcze nadaje się do spożycia – cała grupa się roześmiała, wchodząc do domu. Medyczka natychmiast udała się do kuchni, żeby zobaczyć, co z siostrą, a Słomiane Kapelusze ustawiały bagaże i łupy na podłodze. Zoro od razu opadł na fotel, ściskając kurczowo bandaż. Krew płynęła cienką strużką na drewnianą podłogę salonu. Sanji podszedł do szermierza, opierając mu dłoń na ramieniu.

-Może niech Rima się tym zajmie, a my sami przygotujemy wszystko, co? – Spytał cicho blondyn. Zoro usłyszał każde słowo, choć pozostała trójka wciąż hałaśliwie świętowała. –Ale jesteś spięty…

Sanji zaczął przesuwać dłońmi po ramionach Zoro. Szermierz zastygł w bezruchu. Nie dlatego, że był zaskoczony – to była reakcja na dotyk kucharza. Jego wprawne ręce masowały barki zielonowłosego, muskając od czasu do czasu szyję mężczyzny i przyprawiając go o dreszcze. Sanji czuł coraz większe uniesienie – _pozwolił mu się dotknąć. _Nie odtrącił go. Szczęście narastało w nim z każdą sekundą pieszczoty.

Nagle wszystko znikło. Zoro dosłownie wyszarpnął ramiona spod dłoni blondyna. Sanji ukrył twarz za grzywką i skierował się do reszty przyjaciół. Musi zająć się jedzeniem na imprezę.

Roronoa nie wiedział, co robi. To było takie miłe, w dodatku naprawdę przynosiło ulgę mięśniom jego ramion. Dlaczego wyrwał się Sanjiemu? Chciał, żeby on go dotykał.

Z kuchni wyłoniła się Rima, uśmiechając się szeroko do Zoro. Wcześniej nie zauważył, że tylko jego obdarzała tak promiennym uśmiechem. Podeszła do szermierza, przyglądając się zakrwawionym bandażom.

-Oczywiście, tylko ty mogłeś się tak zranić. Dasz radę dojść do sali zabiegowej? – Spytała, wyciągając z kieszeni fartucha monokl.

-Co to znaczy, że tylko ja mogłem się tak zranić? – Zdziwił się Zoro, gdy znalazł się na twardym stole operacyjnym. Rima zakładała gumowe rękawiczki, maseczkę na twarz i wyjmowała srebrną tacę z narzędziami.

-Szermierz – prychnęła pod nosem medyczka, odwiązując brudne bandaże. –Kiedy to się stało?

-Ponad dwadzieścia cztery godziny temu.

-I ty jeszcze żyjesz?...

Trochę to trwało, nim udało jej się oczyścić ranę i zszyć tak duże rozcięcie. Przemyła zakrwawione udo ciepłą wodą i oplotła czystymi bandażami, mrużąc lewe oko. Zoro, w oczekiwaniu na koniec zabiegów, zasnął płytkim snem. Obudziło go nerwowe potrząsanie.

-Myślałam, że zemdlałeś… - Odetchnęła, widząc, jak szermierz ziewa i podnosi się do pozycji siedzącej.

-Prześpię się, coś zjem i będzie w porządku – wyszczerzył się. Rima musiała zaaplikować jakiś środek znieczulający, bo w ogóle nie miał czucia w przeciętym udzie. Ściągnęła z rąk rękawiczki; maseczkę i przeróżne probówki odstawiła na półkę i odwróciła się. Uśmiech znikł z jej twarzy.

-Chcesz o tym teraz rozmawiać? Jak spałeś, Sanji mnie uprzedził, że za pół godziny wszystko będzie gotowe – splotła nerwowo ręce.

-Nie, nie będę cię martwił przed imprezą. Jeszcze znajdziemy czas.

-W porządku. Mogę zobaczyć twoją ranę na ramieniu? – Skinął głową w odpowiedzi. Medyczka zdjęła koszulę Zoro i odwiązała bandaż. Zamrugała kilka razy na widok rany.

-Skóra już się zrosła? To niemożliwe – ponownie włożyła monokl w prawe oko. Szermierzowi zachciało się śmiać z jednocześnie przerażonej i zdziwionej miny Rimy.

-Żebyś nie szalała, niech szwy posiedzą jeszcze kilka dni – uśmiechnął się Zoro. Czerwonowłosa pokiwała głową.

-Twoja koszula jest już sucha i czysta. Idź się przebierz.

Roronoa opuścił pomieszczenie, a medyczka utkwiła swoje niebieskie oczy w oknie. Słońce już niemal zaszło. Spodziewała się, że na godzinie świętowania raczej się nie skończy. Podeszła do szuflady i wyjęła małą ampułkę z bladobłękitnym płynem. Chwyciła strzykawkę i napełniwszy ją substancją, wbiła sobie w ramię. Nawet nie zamrugała podczas aplikowania medykamentu, w końcu nie mogła bez tego żyć.

Sanji ustawiał ostatnie talerze potraw na stole, gdy Zoro i Rima weszli razem do kuchni. Dlaczego to durne marimo musi się ciągle ranić i przebywać z nią sam na sam podczas zabiegów? Blondyn wiedział, że podczas zszywania ran raczej nie ma czasu na flirtowanie i zaloty, lecz i tak go to drażniło. Jej pozwalał się dotykać, a jego odtrącił. To trochę jakby… Bolało. Tak, Sanji, przyznaj się przed samym sobą, że ten idiota cię zranił. Nie ma co ukrywać. Widać dla tego tępaka zdolnego zgubić się w pomieszczeniu metr na metr bardziej liczyła się dziewczyna, którą dopiero co poznał. To w ogóle nie było w jego stylu. Zoro był wycofany, zamknięty, a na kobiety nie zwracał w ogóle uwagi. Co takiego było w tej Rimie, że spojrzał na nią inaczej? Co ich w ogóle łączy?

Nami badawczo spojrzała na dwójkę, która weszła do kuchni. Sanji zauważył, że nie tylko jego interesują relacje Zoro.

-JEDZENIE! MIĘSO! – Krzyknął Luffy, siadając do stołu. Rima przyniosła z salonu gramofon i włączyła muzykę, a Sanji wyjął przykurzone butelki z rumem, winem i sake spod kredensu. Rozpoczęła się impreza. Początkowo panowała cisza, przerywana odgłosami mlaskania i żucia, po chwili jednak rozmowy zaczęły się rozkręcać. Sanji dolewał wszystkim coraz więcej trunków, muzyka grała głośniej.

-… I tak dzięki mnie wydostaliśmy Luffy'ego z Kręgu, gdzie niemal umarł! – Skończył swoją historię Usopp. Luffy i Rima patrzyli na długonosego z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

-Oi, Rima, Sanji porozwalał wszystkie menhiry i tym sposobem popsuł mechanizmy. – sprostowała Nami, opychając się owocami w czekoladzie.

-Łgarz! – Prychnął Luffy, waląc Usoppa po głowie.

-Debil! Przecież ty tam stałeś, powinieneś pamiętać! – Wkurzył się Usopp. Nie minęła sekunda, a już rozpętała się bójka.

-Tylko nie zniszczcie mi talerzy – mruknęła Rima, pijąc kolejny kielich wina i robiąc się bardziej czerwona na twarzy. Sanji zakręcił się nonszalancko wokół rudej nawigator i wyciągnął do niej dłoń.

-Można do tańca?

-Daj sobie dzisiaj spokój, Sanji – pokazała mu język, grzebiąc w swoim plecaczku wypchanym złotem. Blondyn nie zraził się i zamiast tego podszedł do czerwonowłosej. Skłonił się i wyciągnął dłoń. Rima podniosła się z krzesła, wdzięcznie dygnęła i pozwoliła opleść się w talii ramionom kucharza. Miał całkiem dobre wyczucie, a w jego ramionach można było poczuć się naprawdę adorowaną kobietą.

-Tylko jej tam nie macaj! – Krzyknęła Nami, widząc, gdzie wędrują ręce kucharza.

-Nami-san jest taka słodka, gdy jest zazdrosna! – Zafalował chłopak, a Rima się roześmiała i pozwoliła obrócić w tańcu. –Rimo, poruszasz się tak cudownie, jak twe piękne włosy falujące na wietrze, tak lekko…

-Naprawdę?... – Rima tak bardzo się zaczerwieniła, że Nami, Luffy i Usopp wybuchnęli śmiechem. Do kuchni weszła Anju, patrząc na swoją starszą siostrę z zażenowaniem.

-Anju! Tańczmy! – Luffy doskoczył do małej czerwonowłosej i zaczęli tańczyć dziwnego wygibańca, machając nogami i rękoma na lewo i prawo. Po chwili dołączył się Usopp, a zaraz potem Sanji i Rima. Tańczyli w kręgu, starając się nie powpadać na szafki albo stół, co dla podpitej medyczki okazało się nie lada zadaniem. Ze swoich popisów jednak śmiała się tylko z innymi, by zaraz wyczyniać jeszcze dziwniejsze ruchy.

-Zoro? Czemu nie dołączysz? – Zdziwiła się Nami, gdy Roronoa podnosił do ust kolejny kufel piwa, patrząc spode łba na rozbawione towarzystwo.

-Ja się nigdy nie upiję aż tak, żeby robić z siebie pośmiewisko – mruknął, wychylając na raz pół naczynia piwa. -Zresztą, panno bystra, ledwie godzinę temu wykrwawiałem się na śmierć.

-Przecież poza Rimą nikt tam nie jest spity. Na nią podziałało, bo wcześniej chlupnęła nalewki. – Podniosła się z krzesła i uśmiechnęła zachęcająco. Każdy był już pochłonięty zabawą, tańcem – po domu niosły się jedynie głośne śmiechy i muzyka. Pierwsza odpadła Rima i wróciła do stołu, by czegoś się napić, a zaraz po niej Usopp i Sanji. Anju i Luffy świetnie bawili się w swoim towarzystwie, wymyślając coraz dziwniejsze figury taneczne.

-To nie fair, nie przebiję cię, bo jesteś gumiakiem! – Jęknęła Anju na widok ruchów Luffy'ego. Zaplątał swoje ręce wokół nóg i skakał jak głupi do przodu i do tyłu.

-Nie trzeba być gumiakiem, żeby dać popis – krzyknęła od stołu Rima.

-Zamknij się, jesteś pijana!

-Oj tam, jest fajnie – wyszczerzyła się do Sanjiego, który odwzajemnił uśmiech.

-Za jakąś godzinę ją puści i znowu będzie się normalnie zachowywać – uprzedziła kucharza Anju, podchodząc do stołu i zgarniając troszkę pyszności.

-Dzięki za ostrzeżenie – roześmiał się w odpowiedzi. Rima wróciła do tańca, próbując pobić Anju i Luffy'ego w wymyślaniu debilnych kroków. Zoro pił teraz wino z kielicha, opierając się o ścianę. Ciekawe, ile to wino stało w cieniu kredensu. Było naprawdę mocne. Zauważył spojrzenie Sanjiego, wędrujące leniwie po różnych zakątkach ciała medyczki. Uch, obleśne. Pozwoliła na jeden taniec, a on już ma brudne myśli.

-Oi, Rima! Mam coś dla ciebie, tak myślę – Nami pomachała błyskotką, którą uprzednio wyjęła z plecaczka. Medyczka usiadła obok rudej nawigator, przeglądając łupy. Obie obwiesiły się naszyjnikami i perłami. Tym, co Nami miała dla Rimy, okazała się złota bransoletka z malutkimi rubinami. –Pasuje ci do włosów – skomentowała z uśmiechem.

-NAMI DAJE KOMUŚ SKARB! – Zawołał Usopp, wytrzeszczając oczy.

-ODWALCIE SIĘ! – Dziewczyny wróciły do rozmowy o biżuterii. Rima obiecała przynieść później Nami swoją szkatułkę ze złotem po mamie i oddać jej to, co medyczce nie przypadło do gustu. Oczy nawigator zaświeciły się na samą myśl o kolejnych skarbach. Luffy ponownie zasiadł do stołu, by się najeść, a Anju stanęła niezdecydowana pod ścianą. Jedzenie znikało w błyskawicznym tempie, więc Sanji znalazł się przy lodówce, by dorobić więcej dango i curry.

Impreza trwała mniej więcej do czwartej nad ranem. Gdy wreszcie Zoro przysnął na krześle, z niebezpiecznie przechylonym kuflem piwa w dłoni, a Luffy chrapał pod kredensem, reszta postanowiła również pójść spać. Nami i Rima skierowały się do sypialni medyczki obejrzeć biżuterię i jeszcze sobie porozmawiać, Anju spała w swoim pokoju, a Usopp i Sanji poszli do łazienki nieco się odświeżyć. Sanji umył twarz zimną wodą, opryskując też szyję i tors. Było mu za gorąco przez szalone tańce z dziewczynami. Nim zaśnie będzie musiał jeszcze skoczyć do kuchni pochować to, co zostało. Kucharz skierował się do kuchni, lecz nagle zatrzymał się pod drzwiami pokoju Rimy. Tak, to było niegrzeczne, ale ciekawił się, o czym lub o kim Nami i Rima mogą o tej porze rozmawiać. Nie czuł się zaskoczony słysząc podniecone szepty nawigator i medyczki zamiast ciszy oznaczającej, że śpią.

-… dawno nie czułam się tak… Wolna! Spełniona! – Głos Rimy na chwilę oddalił się, więc pewnie znalazła się po drugiej stronie pokoju.

-Umiesz się bawić – nawigator miała wesoły głos. –Nie czujesz się ograniczona przez swój zawód? Wiesz, z jednej strony jesteś kimś, na kim ludzie polegają w stu procentach, jesteś też starszą siostrą… A byłaś dzisiaj taka szczęśliwa, gdy piłaś z nami i tańczyłaś jak szalona.

Sanji usłyszał ciche westchnienie i furkot odsuwanego krzesła.

-Wiem, o co ci chodzi. Czasem mam wrażenie, że nie wytrzymam. Chciałabym wtedy rzucić wszystko i odejść z tej wyspy, może nawet zostać piratem, jak mój tata… - A to ciekawe, Rima nie wspominała Sanjiemu, że jej ojciec był piratem.

-A Anju?

-Anju? Ona nawet nie jest moją rodzoną siostrą. Jest owocem romansu matki z jednym z urzędników Białego Gmachu. Gdy Anju przyszła na świat, taty od dwóch lat nie było już w domu.

Poraziło go rozgoryczenie, jakie wylewało się z ust Rimy. To też było dla niego zaskoczeniem. Na co dzień wydawało się, że medyczka jest zrobić wszystko dla swojej młodszej siostry.

-Wiesz… Chciałabym, żebyś coś sobie przemyślała. Potrzebujemy na statku lekarza… Luffy już proponował zabranie cię na morze. Więc, jeśli tylko uznałabyś, że to właściwa decyzja – płyń z nami.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza.

-Naprawdę, mogłabym?

-Sądzę, że tak. Mamy silną załogę, Sanji, Zoro i Luffy zawsze nas bronią. Bardzo byś nam pomagała, gdybyś się zdecydowała na wspólny rejs. No i, lubią cię.

-Sanji to chyba lubi wszystkie żeńskie istnienia.

-Tylko te ładniejsze – zachichotały obie.

-A… Zoro?

Blondynowi serce zatłukło się w piersi. Dlaczego Rima pyta o Zoro…? Zastygł, czekając w napięciu na słowa, jakie zaraz padną.

-Zoro wydaje się nikim nie interesować. Jest silny, duchowo także. Sądzę, że nie lubi okazywać nikomu uczuć, by być bardziej bezwzględnym, a przez to silniejszym, wojownikiem.

-Sądzisz, że mnie lubi?

-Rima, czy ty…?

-Może. Trochę. Po prostu odkąd wtedy uratował mi życie… - Po raz kolejny rozległo się westchnienie. –Mam w głowie taki mętlik. Nie umiem podrywać, uwodzić, flirtować. Wstydzę się mężczyzn. Pomijam to, że tutaj nigdy nie mam na nich czasu.

-Odniosłam wrażenie, że bardziej podoba ci się Sanji. I potańczyłaś z nim, i pogadałaś.

-Hm. Po prostu łatwiej jest być swobodnym przy kimś, na kim ci mało zależy. Nie chcę robić wrażenia na Sanjim, co nie znaczy, że go nie lubię. I, że mi się nie podoba.

-Niestety, nie umiem ci pomóc.

Zapadła cisza.

-A tak w ogóle, to zgłupiałaś? Co ty w nim widzisz? – Dziewczyny roześmiały się głośno. Rima zaczęła mówić, lecz Sanji oddalił się szybko od drzwi. Nie będzie słuchał tych bzdur.

Ona chciała zdobyć Zoro, od samego początku. Ona! Nawet nie wie, co Zoro lubi jeść. Nie wsłuchiwała się nigdy w jego oddech zmieszany z szumem morskich fal, nie widziała szczęśliwej twarzy marimo po udanej walce! Ktoś taki jak Zoro po prostu nie należał się tej dziewczynie.

Nie pozwoli, by marimo wpadło w sidła tej czerwonowłosej wiedźmy. Choćby nie wiadomo, jak była piękna, jak bardzo by się starała. Ona nie jest dla niego. Nie. Po prostu.

Zdenerwowany blondyn wpadł do kuchni i nie dbając o to, że hałasuje, zaczął sprzątać talerze, zmywać oraz odkładać resztki dań do lodówki. Luffy i Zoro mimo brzęków wciąż spali, chrapiąc chórem. Uporawszy się z bałaganem w kilka minut, Sanji westchnął, obrócił się i oparł biodrami o blat. Nie powinien się tak denerwować. Żałował, że zachciało mu się podsłuchiwać i tylko popsuł sobie humor przez zwykłą ciekawość. Spojrzał na pogrążoną we śnie twarz marimo. Nie czas o tym myśleć. Zoro jest wolny, może zrobić co chce. Z kim chce.

Dlaczego to tak bardzo zabolało, gdy go wtedy odepchnął?...

Podszedł cichutko niczym kot do śpiącego szermierza, wsłuchując się w jego oddech. Wyciągnął dłoń i delikatnie przejechał opuszkami palców po miękkich ustach Zoro, teraz rozchylonych we śnie i suchych. Zadrżał i zabrał dłoń, czując płonące w sobie podniecenie. Gdy Roronoa śpi, nie sposób go dobudzić, może więc zrobić z nim co chce… Wtem po korytarzu poniosły się charakterystyczne, szybkie kroki. Sanji natychmiast odskoczył od Zoro, podbiegł do zlewu i udał, że zmywa naczynia, gdy Rima weszła do kuchni.

-Nie śpisz jeszcze? – Zdziwiła się, nalewając sobie herbaty.

-Jak widać. A ty? Plotkujecie z Nami pewnie, co? – Uśmiechnął się zalotnie, przyprawiając medyczkę o rumieńce. Ach, jak ona łatwo dawała się podejść.

-Nami już zasnęła. A ja… Umm, nie jestem senna – zagryzła nerwowo wargę. Sanji podszedł do czerwonowłosej i uważnie przyjrzał się jej twarzy. Miała w sobie coś nienaturalnego. Zauważył smugę na policzku dziewczyny, więc machinalnie wyciągnął rękę, by pozbyć się śladu. Poczuł przylepiający się do palców osad. Chwycił mokrą ściereczkę i zaczął pocierać twarz Rimy. Spod warstwy brzoskwiniowego osadu wyłoniła się niezdrowo blada cera i ciemne sińce pod oczami. Kucharz stał zszokowany, nie wiedząc, co o tym sądzić.

-Ty w ogóle nie śpisz, prawda? – Szepnął. Rima nie patrzyła mu w oczy, wzrok uparcie utkwiła w podłodze.

-Nie potrzebuję snu. Boję się spać. Ty tego nie zrozumiesz – odwróciła się do Sanjiego plecami, drżąc.

-Skąd wiesz? Bo tak sobie zakładasz?

Nie odpowiedziała. Kucharz podszedł do medyczki i lekko objął ją ramionami.

-Uspokój się – szepnął do ucha czerwonowłosej. –Spokojnie. Nikomu nic nie powiem, jeśli nie będziesz tego chciała.

Trwali tak przez dłuższy czas, czekając, aż Rima przestanie ciężko oddychać. Jej serce stopniowo się uspokajało, a Sanji z przyjemnością wdychał zapach perfum czerwonowłosej. Jest taka słaba. Pstryknąłby teraz palcami i zrobiłaby wszystko, co jej każe.

-Mogłabyś powiedzieć, co takiego robisz, że nie potrzebujesz snu? – Ciszę przerwał głos Zoro. Szermierz w ogóle nie wyglądał na rozespanego i musiał słyszeć całą ich rozmowę. Bez wątpienia Zoro teraz pomyśli, że Sanji nie jest medyczce obojętny. Biedna czerwonowłosa znowu zaczęła drżeć.

-Jakiś rok temu przez przypadek Anju wynalazła mieszankę pobudzającą… - Opadła na krzesło, opierając czoło na pięści. -Ja ją przebadałam i dodałam kilka wzmacniających działanie składników. W ten sposób powstało… Lekarstwo… Które całkowicie zastępuje mi sen. Mój umysł jest wypoczęty przez cały czas, ciało funkcjonuje normalnie. Jedynie na twarzy…

Chwyciła ścierkę i przetarła nią całą twarz. Kontrastujące ze sobą ciemne sińce i blada jak kreda cera wyglądały przerażająco. W jednej chwili medyczka straciła swój urok. Wyglądała jak wyczerpana życiem starsza kobieta.

-Wybaczcie. Pójdę do pokoju… Poleżeć z zamkniętymi oczami.

Wymaszerowała prędko z kuchni, nie zaszczycając ich ani jednym spojrzeniem. Zoro wyciągnął się na krześle, ziewając potężnie.

-Wiedziałem, że coś ukrywa – mruknął sennie, zarzucając nogi na stół. –Pomyśleć, że uratowałem życie osobie, która od roku nie spała.

-Jak myślisz, czemu ona nie śpi? Ten lek uzależnia? – Zastanawiał się Sanji, siadając na krześle.

-Bardzo możliwe. Albo… Ma koszmary.

-Czy sny mogą być aż tak straszne, żeby miała bać się zasnąć?

-Zacznijmy od tego, że to kobieta – obaj jednocześnie wzruszyli ramionami. –Poza tym, wystarczy jedno naprawdę przykre zdarzenie, o którym chcesz zapomnieć, a które ściga cię co noc…

Powrócił myślami do Kuiny, do czasów swojego dzieciństwa. Natychmiast jednak opamiętał się i rozwiał te wizje. Nie czas teraz na wspominanie.

-Idziemy spać, Zoro? – Rzucił z uśmiechem Sanji, wyciągając do kompana rękę. Zoro uśmiechnął się łobuzersko.

-Normalnie to bym cię sprał za takie coś, ale w tej sytuacji nie odmówię, głupia brewko.

Sanji uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, ciągnąc szermierza do sypialni. Co z tego, że Rima chce go zdobyć. W końcu to nie ona spędziła z nim niejedną noc na statku, śpiąc obok siebie.

To nie ona leży teraz na podłodze obok niego, wsłuchując się w miarowy oddech i bicie serca Zoro.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Nowy Rok, nowe chaptery! Mam nadzieję, że dobrze spędziliście Sylwestra. Dziękuję za komentarze, favsy i alertsy, naprawdę. Jestem bardzo wdzięczna.

I teraz zaczyna się telenowela w sadze, która trochę potrwa, ostrzegam :P. Spodziewam się też wielu hejtów na Rimę po tym chapku, jeszcze więcej niż ostatnio, ale opinię zostawiam Wam. :)

* * *

**Rozdział IX**

Następny dzień powitał ich burzową pogodą. Na niebie kłębiły się ciemnoszare chmury, gnające przed siebie popychane przez silny wiatr. Zrobiło się też tak chłodno, że z kominów na dachach wiejskich domków zaczęły unosić się smugi dymu, oznaczające, iż właściciele palą w kominkach. Podobnie działo się i w domu najlepszej medyczki Rice Island.

Zoro obudził się, czując zimno przenikające niemal każdy jego mięsień. Przetarł oczy i usiadł na podłodze. Kołdra znajdowała się niemal w całości w objęciach Sanjiego. Gdy szermierz zasypiał wieczorem, było mu bardzo ciepło przez wypicie kilkunastu litrów alkoholu, więc bez żalu narzucił ją wtedy na kucharza. Przecież nie będzie mu jej teraz wyrywał… Ziewnął potężnie, założył koszulę i wyszedł do kuchni, z nadzieją na znalezienie chociażby łyka tego świetnego piwa, które wczoraj pił. W domu panowała idealna cisza, a deszcz bębnił głośno o dach budynku. Do Zoro powróciły wszystkie wczorajsze wspomnienia i zatrzymał się na chwilę. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć w istnienie środka, który mógłby aż tak oszukać organizm. Jednocześnie czuł też zaciekawienie i chęć wypróbowania tego na sobie.

W kuchni odnalazł butelkę z piwem, która nie była jeszcze otwarta i zdrowo łyknął napoju. Och, uwielbiał życie pirata. Alkohol, sen, walki. To było to. Opróżnił flaszkę do dna i popatrzył na chrapiącego głośno Luffy'ego. Słomiany Kapelusz spał w najlepsze na zimnej podłodze, mamrocząc coś przez sen. Zoro wzruszył ramionami i wyszedł z kuchni z zamiarem złapania jeszcze kilku godzin snu. Dopiero teraz jednak zauważył, że na sofie w salonie ktoś siedzi.

-Rima? – Upewnił się. Dziewczyna uniosła się z poduszek i ujrzał bujną, czerwoną czuprynę.

-Och, to ty. – Usiadła, otulając się kocem. –Siadaj, jeśli chcesz.

Zoro podszedł do kanapy i usiadł obok medyczki. Na kolanach miała grubą książkę w zielonej okładce. Nim oparł plecy o sofę, Rima narzuciła na jego barki koc, którym była otulona i przytknęła się chłodnym ciałem do ramienia Zoro. Szermierza nieco to zaskoczyło, lecz nie zaprotestował. Zerknął na otwartą księgę, odczytując przypadkowe słowa.

-To książka o roślinach leczniczych – wyjaśniła czerwonowłosa, poprawiając koc. Roronoa dostrzegł, iż nie nałożyła na twarz pudru czy czego tam zwykle używała. Ciemne kręgi pod oczami nadawały jej wygląd zjawy. –Jak tylko się przejaśni, będę musiała się wybrać na łąkę i do lasu, by pozbierać nieco ziół.

-Będę mógł iść z tobą? Będziemy mogli wtedy spokojnie porozmawiać.

-Jeśli chcesz, to proszę bardzo.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza, przerywana odgłosami przewracania stron woluminu. Czerwonowłosa nieśmiało oparła głowę o ramię Zoro. Szermierz czuł, że dziewczyna drży. W kominku palił się ogień, lecz nie dawał on zbyt wiele ciepła. Dla Zoro przyjemnie było siedzieć pod kocem i gapić się bezmyślnie na obrazki w księdze.

-Wiesz… Nami zaproponowała mi, żebym wyruszyła z wami w dalszy rejs.

-Naprawdę?

-Tak. Chciałabym zapytać, co o tym sądzisz? Czy powinnam…?

-Nie pytaj mnie, tylko siebie. Ja nie mam nic przeciwko, jeśli o to ci chodzi.

Medyczka pokiwała w odpowiedzi głową i wciąż kartkowała książkę. Jej ciało zaczęło drżeć coraz mocniej, a głowa co jakiś czas opadała w dół. Czerwonowłosa zaczęła wyplątywać się z koca, lecz Zoro przytrzymał mocno jej rękę.

-Co się dzieje?

-Muszę… Lekarstwo… Nie mogę zasnąć – szepnęła, wyrywając się zielonowłosemu. Szermierz spojrzał w niebieskie oczy Rimy.

-Nigdzie nie idziesz.

-Co?... Nie, ja muszę! Zoro, puść mnie!

-Chcę ci pomóc. – Na chwilę przestała się szarpać, spoglądając uważnie na Roronoę. –Zostań. Nic ci się ze mną nie stanie. Nie bój się.

-Nie. Ja. Muszę – wycedziła przez zęby, ciągnąc przez siebie. Zoro jedynie westchnął. Nawet się nie wysilał, żeby medyczka nie opuściła swojego miejsca.

-Zaufaj mi. Nic ci nie grozi – powiedział cicho. Rima popatrzyła na niego ze złością, lecz opadła z powrotem na swoje miejsce. Oddychała coraz głębiej, a szermierz czuł, jak jej ciało z każdą minutą napiera na jego ramię coraz mocniej. Jemu też udzieliła się senna atmosfera, więc pozwolił na chwilę opaść swoim powiekom…

Sanji otworzył oczy, rozkoszując się ciepłem kołdry pachnącej Zoro. Tak przyjemnie mu się spało. Zerknął w okno i ujrzał jedynie szaroburą masę przemieszczającą się po niebie. Zegar na szafce wskazywał dziesiątą. Pewnie reszta jeszcze słodko śpi.

Przekręcił się na bok i zauważył, że marimo nie ma obok niego. Dziwne, kto jak kto, ale on na pewno nie wstałby pierwszy. Sanji ziewnął i usiadł na podłodze, zrzucając z siebie kołdrę. Musi zapalić, o tak. Potem pomyśli, co zrobić wszystkim do jedzenia. Może wykorzystać wczorajsze resztki, żeby nic się nie zmarnowało? Pewnie jeszcze nic się popsuło. Zapalił papierosa, podnosząc się z podłogi i przeczesując palcami włosy. Ach, ta cudowna nikotyna… W sumie była trochę jak kobiety. Odurzająca, uzależniająca i szkodliwa.

Poranna toaleta, doprowadzanie ubrań do porządku – jakie te rutynowe czynności mogą być czasem nudne. Zwłaszcza w takie szare i smutne dni jak ten. Sanji zastanawiał się, gdzie jest Zoro. Może poszedł do kuchni po alkohol? Nie niepokoił się o niego, bo nie miał powodu. Szermierz jako tako zadbać o siebie umiał i raczej nigdzie nie wychodził. Z całą pewnością, gdyby zgubił się w taką pogodę, nie przyniosłoby to niczego dobrego, lecz ten leniuch zapewne nie wyściubił nosa poza drzwi wejściowe. Kucharz ruszył do kuchni, mając myśli zaprzątnięte jedynie śniadaniem, gdy ujrzał tył głowy Zoro na sofie w salonie. Dlaczego przeniósł się na kanapę…? Cichutko wszedł do salonu i zbliżył się do śpiącego szermierza. Jego serce na moment zamarło.

Zoro nie spał sam. Na ramieniu miał ciemnoczerwoną plątaninę włosów Rimy, a sama medyczka pochrapywała cicho, wtulona w jego ciało. Pozwijany koc ledwie okrywał szermierza, za to lekarka była idealnie przykryta. Czy Roronoa poprawiał jej narzutę…? Sanji nie mógł na to patrzeć. Poczuł zazdrość i bezsilność targające jego sercem. To na pewno da się logicznie wytłumaczyć. Nic między nimi nie zaszło. Po prostu przysnęli razem na kanapie nad książką. Blondyn zerknął na tytuł zielonego woluminu leżącego na podłodze. Zioła lecznicze, też coś. Żeby chociaż Zoro się tym interesował!

Wbiegł do kuchni, postanawiając całkowicie zająć myśli przygotowaniem dla wszystkich naprawdę dobrego śniadania. Nie, nie będzie się zastanawiał nad sceną, którą zobaczył. Niech Roronoa robi co chce. Koniec tego. Czas dać sobie spokój, póki za bardzo się nie zaangażował. Starał się, widział, że Zoro się to podobało. Wszystko stracone. Nie będzie budował tego od nowa.

Luffy mruknął coś przez sen i zaczął wiercić się na podłodze. Pewnie niedługo się obudzi. Sanji zaczął szybciej przygotowywać posiłki, mając nadzieję, że skończy, nim wszyscy wstaną. Pierwsza w kuchni pokazała się Nami, radosna jak skowronek mimo pogody. Blondyn zauważył, że wcale nie jest aż taka atrakcyjna. Miała brzydkie, postrzępione włosy, a tatuaż tylko odejmował jej kobiecości.

O rany, musi być w naprawdę złym humorze, żeby do głowy przychodziły mu _aż takie _bluźnierstwa wobec cudownej Nami!

-Dzień dobry, Sanji-kun – uśmiechnęła się wesoło. No cóż, musi zachowywać się jak zawsze.

-Witaj, Nami-san! – Jego oczy zaświeciły się. –Na co masz ochotę? Coś słodkiego, słonego?

-Chyba słodkiego. Wczorajsze jedzenie było pyszne.

-Ach, Nami-san, twoje słowa dużo dla mnie znaczą!

W tej chwili do kuchni wszedł Usopp, ziewając potężnie. Popatrzył na śpiącego Luffy'ego i szturchnął go butem. Kapitan nawet nie drgnął, jedynie wymamrotał pod nosem jakieś przekleństwo.

-Usopp, widziałeś? – Spytała Nami z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.

-Niby co? – Zdziwił się snajper, dziękując Sanjiemu za wielki talerz z jedzeniem.

-Zoro i Rimę – zachichotała cicho. Na policzki kucharza wypełzł szkarłatny rumieniec. –Słodki widok, czyż nie?

-Mało mnie to interesuje, Zoro może robić co chce. A no i nie miałbym nic przeciw, gdyby ona popłynęła z nami. Potrzebujemy lekarza – wzruszył ramionami. Kucharz zastanowił się, co takiego zrobiło to durne marimo, że medyczka przy nim zasnęła. Przecież tak bardzo się tego bała!

„Chyba, że poczuła się przy tym glonie taka _bezpieczna…_" zadrwił w myślach Sanji. Od teraz jednak nic a nic go to nie obchodziło. Do kuchni weszła kolejna osoba, więc musiała to być albo Rima albo Zoro. Kucharz zerknął kątem oka i ujrzał jak zielone włosy znikają mu z pola widzenia. O, proszę, przyszedł. Blondyn chwycił talerz i ze złością huknął nim o stół przed szermierzem. Roronoa popatrzył na niego zdziwiony, a Sanji powrócił do przygotowywania największej porcji dla Luffy'ego i słodkich naleśników z brzoskwinią dla medyczki. Powinien jej napluć do tych naleśników, lecz to było niegodne najlepszego kucharza East Blue. W końcu i Luffy wygramolił się spod kredensu, by pożreć wszystko jednym kęsem. Załoga siedziała przy stole, rozprawiając o niczym. Ledwie Nami skończyła swoje śniadanie, zjawiła się i Rima, ziewając szeroko. Sińce pod jej oczyma zbladły, a twarz nieco się przyróżowała. Sanji nie wiedział, o której zasnęła, lecz dobrze to medyczce zrobiło. Postawił przed czerwonowłosą talerz z jedzeniem i ukłonił się przed nią z zawadiackim uśmiechem, na widok którego zawsze płonęła rumieńcem. Tak samo stało się i teraz. I ona naprawdę wolała bezmózgiego Zoro?

-Wiecie, gdy już burze przejdą, moglibyśmy wypłynąć w dalszą trasę – zaczęła Nami, odchylając się na krześle. Rima natychmiast podniosła głowę i zerknęła na Roronoę. –Przy okazji, chyba mamy idealną porę na podjęcie kilku decyzji.

-Burze zapewne znikną za parę dni, ale zostańcie chociaż na Święto Króla – powiedziała medyczka.

-Święto Króla? – Zdziwił się Luffy, cały wybrudzony mięsem. Ruda uśmiechnęła się na ten widok rozczulająco. Sanji nadstawił uszu, wycierając naczynia.

-Och, tak. W sumie nie mamy już króla, jedynie premiera Santiago, lecz Rice Island do dzisiaj wykorzystuje tę okoliczność na zabawę. Jest to wielka parada idąca przez całe miasto, z tańcami, jedzeniem, alkoholem… Pojawiają się na niej wszyscy mieszkańcy. Ja jedynie trzymam się z boku, by być gotową w razie problemów, ale wy moglibyście się pobawić – wzruszyła ramionami.

-Kim jest Santiago? – Spytał Luffy, patrząc czujnie na medyczkę. O dziwo, szybko spuściła wzrok.

-Jest głównym zarządcą na naszej wyspie. To… Naprawdę inteligentny człowiek.

Sanji prychnął cicho pod nosem. Nieszczerość w jej głosie była wyczuwalna na kilometr. Przypomniała mu się rozmowa w gospodzie usłyszana pierwszego dnia na Rice Island. _„Santiago trzęsie całą wyspą…"_. Mimo to, nie zasłyszał żadnych pogłosek, jakoby w mieście szykowała się jakakolwiek rebelia, a czy naprawdę ludzie ginęli, to też było pod znakiem zapytania. Blondyn odważył się zerknąć na Zoro. Szermierz wpatrywał się w czerwonowłosą poważnym wzrokiem, marszcząc brwi. Kucharz drgnął. Marimo na pewno wiedziało coś więcej o tej sprawie. Trochę zabolało go to, że nic nie powiedział, ale czy Zoro był kiedykolwiek skłonny do zwierzeń?

-Możemy zostać do parady, czemu nie. Pod warunkiem, że będziemy razem tańczyły – nawigator wyszczerzyła się do Rimy.

-Ale ja muszę pilnować… - Rozłożyła bezradnie ręce.

-Przecież nie jesteś jedynym lekarzem na wyspie, prawda? Na pewno będziesz mogła sobie tam chwilę odsapnąć i się z nami pobawić. No ale, nie o tym chciałam porozmawiać. Panie kapitanie? – Zwróciła się do Luffy'ego, który odpowiedział jej zdziwionym spojrzeniem. Westchnęła. –No cóż. Chciałabym oficjalnie złożyć ci propozycję w imieniu całej załogi Słomianych Kapeluszy. Czy miałabyś chęć wypłynąć z nami ku Grand Line jako nasz lekarz?

Czerwonowłosa uśmiechnęła się ze zdenerwowaniem. Z rumieńcem na policzkach było jej do twarzy, odnotował mimochodem Zoro w myślach.

-Dam wam odpowiedź za kilka dni, dobrze?

-Oczywiście. A teraz, chciałabym spytać, czy ktoś ma coś przeciw, by Rima dołączyła do naszej załogi?

Na chwilę zapadła cisza, podczas której medyczka rozejrzała się szybko po całym zgromadzeniu w pomieszczeniu. Nikt się nie poruszył ani nie podniósł ręki. Sanji wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze, a prawa ręka drgnęła mu nieznacznie, lecz kucharzowi udało się to zamaskować.

Medyczka uśmiechnęła się radośnie – była zaakceptowana! A w każdym razie, tak jej się wydawało.

-Ja. – Rozległ się głos u wejścia kuchni. Anju ubrana w poplamiony, biały fartuch z wyżartą dziurą na kieszeni, stała opierając ręce na biodrach. Była wyraźnie wściekła i wyglądała bardzo poważnie. –Rima, ja wiem, że lubisz czuć się wiecznie jak nastolatka, ale pomyśl chociaż raz porządnie, zanim podejmiesz tak ważną decyzję.

-Jeszcze nie dałam odpowiedzi – odparła cierpliwie medyczka.

-Ale dasz. I wiem, jak ona będzie brzmiała. Przecież to idealna okazja, żeby uciec od problemów, prawda? Jesteś tchórzem, nikim więcej. Nawet nie zasługujesz na swoje miano najlepszej medyczki na wyspie. Co z tego, że masz dużo doświadczenia, wielką wiedzę w każdej dziedzinie i bycie lekarzem we krwi…

-Anju, bądź cicho! – Krzyknęła czerwonowłosa. Sanji zdał sobie sprawę, że pierwszy raz odkąd u niej są, podniosła na kogokolwiek głos. Kucharz zaczął szybko zbierać naczynia, pozmywał je i pociągnął za sobą resztę załogi, by zostawić siostry same. Popatrzył po swoich towarzyszach, słysząc coraz głośniejsze wrzaski dochodzące z kuchni. Luffy w ogóle się tym nie przejął, wskoczył na kanapę i zawołał Usoppa, żeby pograł z nim w karty. Zoro usiadł pod ścianą, tuląc do siebie katany i natychmiast zamykając oczy; Nami zajęła fotel, biorąc jakąś książkę z półki i zagłębiając się w lekturze. Sanji westchnął. Pozostało przyłączyć mu się do gry w karty.

Pochmurna pogoda utrzymywała się jeszcze przez kilka dni. Nami zaczynała sporządzać listę rzeczy do kupienia i zabrania w dalszą podróż, Sanji zaś całkowicie zatracił się w poprawianiu przepisów w książce kucharskiej, którą znalazł na półce Rimy. Kilka razy pod wielkim parasolem udali się na targ, by zakupić jedzenie i do apteki, by Rima mogła uzupełnić zapasy medykamentów.

Zoro w ciągu tych paru dni zauważył, że Sanji zaczął się bardzo dziwnie wobec niego zachowywać. Gdy chodzili spać, odsuwał swoje posłanie jak najdalej w kierunku Usoppa. W ogóle się do szermierza nie odzywał, nie uczestniczył w żadnej grze, w której on brał udział. Rano prędko zwijał swoją kołdrę i wychodził pod pretekstem zrobienia śniadania, toalety czy innej bzdury i już nie wracał. Kiedy zostawał z Roronoą sam na sam, natychmiast uciekał bez słowa. Zoro nie wiedział, co się w ogóle stało z jego kompanem. Tęsknił nawet za bolesnymi bójkami i naprawdę chamskimi przezwiskami, za _jakimkolwiek _gestem ze strony kucharza… A nie dostawał nawet jednego, wściekłego spojrzenia, jakim często raczył go wcześniej Sanji. Co się stało? Szermierz wielokrotnie rozmyślał nad tym, co mógł zrobić lub zrobił przyjacielowi, lecz nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Jedynie to, iż w życiu blondyna pojawił się problem, z którym nie mógł sobie poradzić stanowiło w miarę logiczne wyjaśnienie. Tylko czemu wszystko się skupiało na Zoro, skoro z resztą załogi rozmawiał normalnie?...


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **10 chapter, czyli mamy już półmetek opowiadania! [Tak w każdym razie myślę .] Nieźle się ostatnio Rimie oberwało, czemu się w sumie nie dziwię XD. Ferie mam za dwa tygodnie, także być może uda mi się już skończyć to opowiadanie. W głowie zaczął kiełkować mi nowy pomysł, ale na razie cśś...

Dziękuję za komentarze, miłe słowa i wszystko ^_^! :*

* * *

**Chapter X**

Część załogi Słomianych Kapeluszy siedziała w kuchni medyczki Rimy, jedząc kolację. Brakowało jedynie rudej nawigator, która wybrała się na spacer z parasolem do sklepu. Sanji zaniepokojony co chwilę zerkał przez okno, wypatrując Nami. Powinna już dawno być. Rima nie zasiadła z nimi do kolacji, gdyż przeprowadzała kolejną operację zaraz po tym, jak przyszło do niej chyba pół tuzina osób z prośbami o środki na kaszel i tabletki zbijające temperaturę. Deszczowa pogoda wyraźnie nie służyła mieszkańcom Rice Island. Po kilku dniach choroba dopadła również Anju, co skończyło się zgodą między siostrami i oddaniem na stałe Anju jej własnego pokoju. Zresztą Nami i tak wolała spać w pokoju Rimy – tematów do rozmów nigdy im nie brakowało. Wydawało się, że Nami naprawdę ucieszy się mając wreszcie jakąś kompankę na statku, o ile medyczka zgodzi się z nimi popłynąć.

Zoro popatrzył na plecy Sanjiego śmigające od lodówki do blatu i poczuł ucisk w żołądku. Kucharz nadal całkowicie go ignorował, zupełnie, jakby Roronoa był powietrzem. Szermierz próbował kilka razy sprowokować zwykłą kłótnię, która kiedyś była ich codziennością, lecz blondyn po prostu zacisnął wtedy usta i wyszedł. Nie działało na niego kompletnie nic, ani słowa, ani przekleństwa, nawet poszturchiwanie. Zoro robił się coraz bardziej tym zmęczony. Miał ochotę potrząsnąć kompanem i na niego nakrzyczeć, uderzyć, cokolwiek, żeby wreszcie pokazał, że go _widzi. _Odbiło się to też na apetycie zielonowłosego – jadł mniej, a kolacji nie tykał w ogóle. Tak samo i dzisiaj, gdy blondyn postawił przed nim talerz pełen jedzenia, ten odsunął go tylko i napił się wina. To nie było w stylu Sanjiego, pozwalać, by jakikolwiek posiłek się marnował, kucharz jednak tego nie skomentował. Śmiał się z Luffym i Usoppem, udając, że Zoro nie siedzi obok niego.

Przez korytarz poniósł się trzask zamykanych drzwi wejściowych i w kuchni zjawiła się Nami. Sanji natychmiast zaczął skakać wokół nawigator z sercem w oku i podtykając jej pod nos najlepsze kąski. Zoro westchnął i udał się do sypialni, wiedząc, że prędko nikt do niej nie wejdzie. Był silny, mógł znieść dużo, ale zachowanie durnego kuka po prostu… Dotykało. Przypomniał sobie te gesty, na które pozwolili sobie tylko tutaj, na tej wyspie, w górach. Usoppowi, tak dla przykładu, na pewno nie podziękowałby ogrzewając jego dłoń w swojej. Zoro oparł plecy o ścianę i odłożył katany na bok. Gdyby Sanji tak nie uciekał, to po prostu by go zapytał. Szermierz nie wierzył w Boga, ale teraz miał ochotę się pomodlić. O parę sekund uwagi tej Zakręconej Brewki. Przymknął oczy, zginając nogi i opierając głowę na kolanie.

Sen jest lekarstwem na wszystko.

Zielonowłosy ocknął się jakiś czas później, słysząc szelesty dochodzące z rogu pokoju. Uniósł głowę i ujrzał marynarkę Sanjiego leżącą na ziemi. Blondyn klął soczyście, wyrzucając z plecaka poplamione ubrania. Po chwili zdjął swoją prążkowaną koszulę, ubrudzoną zapewne sosem mięsnym z kolacji Luffy'ego. Zoro czuł, jak do ust napływa mu ślinka. Blade i chude ciało kuka w ciemności wydawało się odbijać światło zza okna. Roronoa podniósł się i cicho podszedł do przyjaciela. Wiedział, że ten go usłyszał, bo w pewnym momencie zamarł bez ruchu. Wyciągnął dłoń i delikatnie położył ją na ramieniu Sanjiego. Dlaczego on miał zawsze tak chłodną skórę…?

-Czego chcesz? – Warknął kucharz, wyrywając ramię i pośpiesznie wkładając koszulę. Odwrócił się i popatrzył z wściekłością na Zoro.

-Chcę tylko, żebyś mi powiedział, co się z tobą ostatnio dzieje! – Ryknął szermierz, tracąc nad sobą kontrolę. Sanji uniósł brew.

-Nic. Odwal się.

-Nie łżyj.

-Nie kłamię, tępy glonie. A teraz spierdalaj, idę do Nami-san.

-Nie odwalę się, dopóki mi nie odpowiesz! Masz mnie gdzieś i się nie odzywasz. Czemu?!

-Hm? Zawsze tak było. Jakoś wcześniej nie zwracałeś na to uwagi.

Tego było za wiele. Nim blondyn zamrugał, Zoro zamachnął się i uderzył go pięścią w twarz, wkładając w cios tyle nienawiści, ile tylko mógł. Sanji upadł na podłogę, trzymając się za policzek. Mimo bólu, patrzył szermierzowi prosto w oczy. Roronoa pierwszy spuścił wzrok, odszedł i usiadł pod ścianą. Jego twarz nie zdradzała żadnych emocji, po prostu patrzył przed siebie.

-Jak możesz mówić… - Sanji pierwszy raz widział swojego przyjaciela wyglądającego tak słabo i żałośnie. Poprawka, byłego przyjaciela. Bolał go ten widok, lecz złość była zbyt duża, by mu wszystko odpuścić. Niech on też cierpi.

-Jak wyżej. Czegoś jeszcze nie zrozumiałeś? Ciężko wytłumaczyć coś facetowi, który ma glony zamiast mózgu, ale cóż. Może spróbuję.

Zoro milczał, próbując uspokoić oddech i kołaczące serce. Co w niego wstąpiło…? Kucharz spojrzał na zielonowłosego i prychnął cicho pod nosem.

-Świetnie, miło, że oszczędzasz mi wyjaśnień.

Trzask zamykanych drzwi przeciął ciszę głośnym, ostrym tonem. Roronoa oparł czoło na dłoni, zamykając oczy. Musi się uspokoić. Zdarzały się między nimi jeszcze ostrzejsze kłótnie, dlaczego ma się tym martwić? Może ta cholerna brewka ma po prostu gorsze dni. Może dotarło do niego, że Nami ma go kompletnie gdzieś. Ha. Kto wie.

Z tym, że Zoro akurat nie ma go gdzieś. Choćby nie wiadomo jak bardzo sobie wyklinali, jak mocno by się bili! Może zrobić dla niego więcej niż to cholerne, rude babsko. Może spełnić więcej pragnień niż jakaś słaba dziewczynka… Uch, szermierzowi zaczęło robić się gorąco. Najpierw musi sprawić, żeby wszystko wróciło do normy, a to oznacza dowiedzieć się, o co tak naprawdę gniewa się Sanji.

Drzwi pokoju ponownie się uchyliły, więc Zoro szybko położył się na swoim posłaniu, nie mając ochoty z nikim rozmawiać. Nie rozpoznał jednak kroków osoby, która weszła do środka. Uchylił jedno oko i ujrzał niską postać rozglądającą się po ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Musiała to być Rima – w końcu tylko ona tutaj mierzyła poniżej metra sześćdziesięciu oraz była niższa nawet od swej młodszej siostry. Szermierz uważnie obserwował każdy ruch medyczki - dziewczyna pochyliła się, podniosła kołdrę z podłogi i narzuciła ją na Roronoę. Na chwilę przystanęła, wpatrując się w Zoro, a następnie przyklękła i pocałowała go lekko w czoło, poprawiając narzutę tak, by dokładnie otulała zielonowłosego. Coraz ciężej było mu udawać sen, lecz po chwili dziewczyna szybkim krokiem opuściła pokój. Szermierz przewrócił się na bok, szeroko otwierając oczy.

To było miłe. Tak cholernie miłe. Całkowita odmiana po tym, jak traktował go ostatnio Sanji. Rima na niego nie warczała, nigdy go nie ignorowała. Czy to była wdzięczność za ocalenie jej wtedy, w zaułku? Czy kierowało nią coś innego? Przypomniał sobie chwilę, gdy wreszcie naprawdę mu zaufała, kiedy jej bezbronne ciało opadło na jego ramię, pogrążając się we śnie po raz pierwszy od roku. Co prawda, więcej się to nie powtórzyło i doskonale wiedział, że medyczka siedzi po nocy w salonie lub w biblioteczce, studiując książki. To nie było ważne. Ona czuła się przy nim bezpieczna, mimo wszystko.

„Może… Może powinienem przestać myśleć o Sanjim?" przemknęło mu przez myśl. „Obaj nie umiemy zdobyć się na żadne śmielsze kroki. Nie można ciągle bawić się w jakieś dzikie podchody."

Zacisnął pięść. Kogo on chce oszukać? Samego siebie? Nie zapomni o Sanjim, _nigdy_.

Nowy dzień przywitał ich słoneczną, piękną pogodą i lazurowym niebem. Kucharz załogi Słomianych Kapeluszy oczywiście wstał najwcześniej, by przygotować dla wszystkich śniadanie. Jak zawsze, idąc rano do kuchni, ujrzał Rimę siedzącą na kanapie, czytającą uważnie kolejne opasłe tomisko. Powoli zaczął przyzwyczajać się do myśli, że na ich pokładzie pojawi się następna osoba, w dodatku taka, która nigdy nie śpi. Miało to i dobre strony – mogła pilnować nocami statku, czytając swoje ukochane książki lub tworząc nowe receptury lekarstw. Nie musieli by się wówczas zamartwiać nocnymi zmianami, chociaż i tak mało kto podczas nich naprawdę czuwał. O ile spanie w bocianim gnieździe można było określić czuwaniem.

Kilkakrotnie rozmawiał z medyczką na ten temat, w czasie nielicznych momentów, gdy w domu panowała kompletna cisza – czyli wcześnie rano. Z jednej strony za każdym razem na jej widok ciśnienie mu wzrastało, ale z drugiej… Była_ kobietą._ Naprawdę ładną, inteligentną i dojrzałą. Tak cholernie raniło go to, że zwróciła uwagę właśnie na Zoro, a nie na niego! Przecież to głupie marimo… Jest marimo. Jest silnym, doskonałym wręcz wojownikiem, lecz dla Sanjiego mimo wszystko, był tym wiecznie śpiącym kretynem z załogi.

Nie, nie bolało go już to, że wcale się do niego nie odzywał. Aż dziw, jak łatwo można się przyzwyczaić do udawania, iż kogoś się w ogóle nie dostrzega. Nie miał ochoty na docinki, na kłótnie, nawet na bójki – po prostu tamtego dnia coś w nim pękło. Tak, zaczynał myśleć o Zoro inaczej, lecz widok szermierza śpiącego z nią, z Rimą, kobietą, która bała się snu… To mogło świadczyć tylko o jednym. Rima była zakochana w Zoro, okazywała to jednak w bardzo subtelny i nieśmiały sposób. Bardzo martwiła się o jego rany, kilkakrotnie otulała go kocem, gdy zasypiał w salonie czy w kuchni. I zawsze całowała go przy tym w czoło. Sam Roronoa raczej nie miał nic przeciw temu, wręcz sprawiało mu to przyjemność. Spędzał z nią czas, nawet nad nudnymi książkami o biologii czy roślinach. Słuchał wszystkiego, co mówiła. Co prawda, gdyby Sanji nie podsłuchał tamtej rozmowy, nawet by się nie domyślał, że Rima cokolwiek czuje do cholernego marimo.

Tak, to było takie piękne. Ale, do cholery, miejsce Zoro jest na morzu! Nie powinien spędzać czasu na rozmawianiu o dennych książkach, czy zwykłym gapieniu się w niebo, czy cokolwiek z tego, co ostatnio wyczyniał z NIĄ! Powinien walczyć, przeklinać, codziennie żłopać sake, piwo, wódkę – wszystko, co Sanji znalazłby w schowku. Przynajmniej trenował, i to chyba było jedno z nielicznych jego starych zwyczajów. Głupi, pieprzony szermierzyna za dychę!

Milczenie między nimi pokazało też coś, co sprawiło, że kucharz zaczął zastanawiać się nad swoim zachowaniem. Mianowicie, Roronoa nie miał gdzieś tej ignorancji ze strony blondyna, co go całkiem zaskoczyło. Nie chodził załamany, widać było jednak zmiany w jego zachowaniu. Chciał rozmawiać, ale Sanji ciągle uciekał. Ostatnia kłótnia dała mu trochę do myślenia, zaczął rozmyślać nad sensem tej całej szopki z olewaniem Zoro. Nie do końca była to szopka, po prostu przez dłuższy czas _naprawdę _nie mógł na niego patrzeć. Teraz… Zapragnął kolejnej kłótni, kolejnego wściekłego spojrzenia marimo. Zresztą, ile razy już siłą powstrzymywał się, żeby chociaż nie palnąć go w łeb? Hah.

-Dzień dobry – przywitał się grzecznie, siadając obok Rimy tradycyjnie studiującej książkę.

-Witaj – uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi i przeciągnęła. –Ach, to już rano?

-Dochodzi ósma, Rima-chan.

-Och – przeczesała palcami grzywkę, przymykając oczy. –Książki za bardzo mnie wciągają. Powinnam dzisiaj zająć się zbieraniem potrzebnych ziół.

-Masz na to jeszcze cały dzień. I noc… Inaczej postrzegasz czas, skoro nie potrzebujesz snu.

-To prawda. Ale wiesz, to było moje marzenie. Życie mi uciekało, a ja nie mogłam jednocześnie praktycznie sama wychowywać siostry, uczyć się, chodzić na wizyty do miasta. Sen tylko mi przeszkadzał. Miałam jeszcze tyle rzeczy do zrobienia, a mnie kleiły się oczy!

-Przynajmniej teraz spełniasz swoje ambicje. Chociaż tego nie pochwalam ani ja, ani reszta.

-Nie mam z czego być dumna, dobrze o tym wiem. Ale w ten sposób, choć specyficzny, spełniam się.

Medyczce zaburczało w brzuchu, co Sanji skwitował uśmiechem i wstał z kanapy.

-Czego sobie życzysz na śniadanie, milady?

Stukot wykładanych naczyń, brzęk sztućców, szum wody – tak, to było to, co uspokajało Sanjiego każdego dnia. Kuchnia była jego oazą, miejscem, gdzie zawsze błyszczał, robiąc to, co kocha. Postawił rondelek ze słodkim sosem na gazie i zapalił papierosa, natychmiast zaciągając się dymem. Co ma zrobić z Zoro? Jak załagodzić tę sytuację? Po wyżyciu się na szermierzu czuł się o niebo lepiej, co po trosze napawało go wstydem. Przemoc wobec przyjaciół była najgorszym złem… Poza, rzecz jasna, przemocą wobec kobiet. Z drugiej strony, Zoro go wczoraj uderzył. Nie dziwił mu się, ani trochę. Przejechał delikatnie palcami po jeszcze lekko szczypiącym policzku. Roronoa też miał emocje i uczucia. Nie powinien był aż tak go ignorować…

Kucharz sięgnął po łyżeczkę i zamierzał w rondelku, by sos się nie przypalił. Musi stopniowo odzyskiwać na nowo zaufanie marimo. Tak, to chyba będzie najlepsze wyjście.

Do kuchni ktoś wszedł i blondyn zachichotał cicho.

-Rima-chan, pozwól, że przyniosę ci śniadanie osobiście! – Zawołał Sanji i odwrócił się. W drzwiach ujrzał stojącego Zoro, który przecierał zaspane oczy.

-Rimą nie jestem, aczkolwiek gdybyś mi przyniósł śniadanie to bym nie narzekał – mruknął szermierz i skierował się do kredensu w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś trunku. Kucharz zacisnął wargi. Co ten idiota robi tutaj tak wcześnie rano? To do niego niepodobne, nawet, jeśli zachciało mu się pić.

Tak dawno na niego nie patrzył. Drgające mięśnie, brzęczące kolczyki w lewym uchu, ciemne oczy…

-No i co tak stoisz i się gapisz? Nagle zacząłeś mnie zauważać? – Warknął gniewnie Zoro, marszcząc brwi i prostując się z butelką w ręku. Sanji niepewnie zrobił jeden krok w stronę szermierza i zganił się w myślach. „Co ty robisz, idioto?! Miałeś powoli wszystko naprawić…!"

Pieprzyć plany, i tak nigdy nie wypalają.

Roronoa wypuścił butelkę z dłoni, gdy chude ciało kuka przywarło do niego z całej siły. Blondyn zarzucił mu ręce na szyję i mocno splótł, wtulając twarz w obojczyk Zoro. Sporo zaryzykował decydując się na ten krok, a serce mało nie wyskoczyło mu z piersi. Czekał na jakikolwiek znak ze strony szermierza, lecz on nadal stał nieruchomo. Znowu, cholera, znowu ten pieprzony glon to robi! Tak jak wtedy, gdy dziękował mu za uratowanie przed upadkiem w dół! Czy on naprawdę tak wolno kojarzy czy może tego nie chce?...

Trwali tak dłuższą chwilę, aż Sanji poczuł dłonie Zoro błądzące wolno po jego plecach. Początkowo nieśmiało, w końcu jednak szermierz przytulił się mocno do kucharza, zaciągając się zapachem włosów blondyna. Oddychali równomiernie, upajając się swoją obecnością i dotykiem, rozkoszując się bliskością ofiarowaną jak nagroda za ostatnie dni pełne ignorowania i chłodu.

Sanji nagle oderwał się od zielonowłosego i popatrzył mu w oczy. Co się w nich kryło? Zaskoczenie. Ulga. Radość…

-Głupie marimo – szepnął, uśmiechając się i opierając się policzkiem o policzek Zoro.

-Durna brewka – usłyszał w odpowiedzi, czując, jak przyjaciel uśmiecha się jeszcze szerzej. –Umm, Sanji?

-Hm?

-Chyba coś ci się przypala… - W jednej chwili blondyn oderwał się od zielonowłosego i podbiegł do kuchenki. W kuchni zaczął unosić się swąd spalonego karmelu i dym. Przeklinając głośno, Sanji stwierdził, że sosu nie da się już uratować i musi wstawić nowy. Cholera jasna, to głupie marimo! Przez niego przypalił tak trywialnie prostą do wykonania rzecz jak słodki sos. Najlepszy kucharz East Blue nie mógł sobie pozwolić na coś takiego!

Zerknął kątem oka na szermierza, który teraz usiadł przy stole i popijał piwo.

-Oi, kuk?

-Hmm? – Nowa porcja sosu zaczęła bulgotać w srebrnym rondlu.

-Dlaczego nie chciałeś ze mną rozmawiać? Czy… Ja ci coś zrobiłem? – Zoro uparcie nie patrzył na kucharza, wbijając wzrok w butelkę. Sanji był zaskoczony jego bezpośredniością. To kompletnie nie w stylu glonów. Blondyn usiadł obok zielonowłosego na krześle i lekko dotknął ramienia przyjaciela.

-Sądzisz, że to ważne? – Spytał cicho, pochylając się nad Roronoą. Delikatnie przejechał palcami po uchu szermierza, sprawiając, iż kolczyki zaczęły cichutko brzęczeć. Zoro jedynie wytrzeszczył oczy. Co on kombinuje? On chyba nie chce…?

-Sanji-kun, czy coś się pali? – Do kuchni wparowała zdenerwowana Rima, dzierżąc książkę pod pachą. Pozycję kucharza jedynie skwitowała zdziwioną miną. Obaj kompani natychmiast od siebie odskoczyli, a Sanji zaczął mieszać gorączkowo w rondelku z sosem.

-Mały wypadek, Rima-chan, nie zaprzątaj niczym swojej ślicznej główki – postawił na stole talerz z ryżem na słodko. Medyczka zasiadła do stołu i zabrała się za swoje śniadanie, mrużąc oczy. Zoro nie spojrzał na nią ani razu, sącząc spokojnie piwo i gapiąc się okno. Wkrótce i przed szermierzem wylądowało śniadanie, a do kuchni napłynęli Nami, Luffy, Usopp i Anju.

-Oi, co dzisiaj robimy? – Wymamrotał Luffy z pełnymi ustami.

-Musimy zacząć powoli się pakować – westchnęła Nami. Tak miło mieszkało jej się z Rimą, tu, na lądzie.

-Parada jest już jutro, więc pojutrze wypłyniemy – powiedział Usopp. Medyczka nie odezwała się ani słowem.

-Rimo, czy podjęłaś już decyzję? – Spytała ruda nawigator. Anju spojrzała wyczekująco na starszą siostrę. Lekarka jednak tylko pokręciła głową i spuściła wzrok.

-Może pójdziemy dzisiaj wszyscy na plażę, nad jezioro? Pogoda dopisuje, pan Sanji mógłby wziąć grilla… - Zaproponowała szybko młodsza czerwonowłosa.

-Świetny pomysł. Wykorzystamy ostatnie dni wypoczynku na całego! – Ucieszyła się Nami.

-Och, Nami-san i Rima-chan w strojach kąpielowych?!... – Oczy kucharza zaświeciły się, a Zoro natychmiast palnął go pięścią w łeb. –Ej, cholerny kaktusie!

-Może nie bierzmy tej głupiej brewki, ja bym się przy nim bał chodzić w stroju kąpielowym – mruknął Roronoa, patrząc znacząco na dziewczyny.

-O tak, jakbym w ogóle miał ochotę patrzeć na ciebie paradującego w samych gaciach, marimo!

-Zamknij mordę!

-Spierdalaj!

-Nie przy Anju! – Fuknęła Rima, lecz jej siostra tylko zaśmiała się głośno.

-To ustalone – odparł Usopp, wstając od stołu. Medyczka również podniosła się z krzesła i sięgnęła po wiklinowy koszyk stojący w kącie kuchni. Chwyciła nóż oraz niewielką książeczkę i umieściła je w plecionce.

-Idę zbierać zioła. Zobaczymy się po południu. Gdyby był jakiś problem, wyjrzyjcie przez kuchenne okno i zawołajcie – oznajmiła, opuszczając pomieszczenie. Sanji skinął w odpowiedzi głową, lecz Zoro nagle wstał i dosłownie pognał za medyczką. Co, do cholery, znowu wyprawia ten glon…?

No cóż, cokolwiek tym razem będą robić, Sanji będzie miał ich na widoku.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Spodziewałam się takiej reakcji na postać "Rzodkiewy" XD, ale nie sądziłam, że to aż tak. Cieszę się, że **ko-brz **dostrzegła, po co tak naprawdę wprowadzona jest tutaj postać Rimy ^^. Nie chciałam, żeby za wolno się rozwijało, ale może przesadziłam trochę z ilością przygód, które spychają relacje Zoro i Sanjiego na drugi plan? Oceńcie sami, bo ja już w sumie sama nie wiem.

"Fascynująca" historia Rimy niestety jest niezbędna do wyjaśnienia pewnych wątków w opowiadaniu, także, nic nie dzieje się tu bez przyczyny. A teraz, zapraszam na kolejny rozdział! I dziękuję za wszelaką krytykę i opinie, bo tylko dzięki Wam wciąż publikuję kolejne części. :) :*

A i wybaczcie mi tę grę słów. W końcu jak pisać po polsku, to po polsku, ale nie mogłam się powstrzymać ," Będziecie wiedzieć, gdzie.

* * *

**Rozdział XI**

Rima pewnie stawiała kroki, przemierzając łąkę porośniętą wysoką do kolan trawą. Zoro kroczył zaraz za nią, nie mówiąc nic. Wreszcie nadszedł moment, by medyczka wszystko mu wyjaśniła, bez ryzyka podsłuchania. Nie lubił, gdy się denerwowała. Gdy opanowywały ją nerwy, przestawała mówić, niezależnie od tego, czego dotyczył temat. Po prostu milkła, walcząc ze swoimi odczuciami i słabością. Czy to też było skutkiem ubocznym lekarstwa, bez którego nie mogła żyć, czy możliwe było, iż cierpi na nerwicę?

Czerwonowłosa nagle zatrzymała się i ścięła łodygę dziwnego, brunatnego zielska, które Zoro zapewne zaraz by zdeptał. Do koszyczka wrzuciła jedynie kwiat, odrzucając resztę łodygi za siebie. Poszła dalej, wchodząc w jeszcze gęstsze zarośla i dopiero wtedy rzuciła kosz na ziemię. Usadowiła się wygodnie na trawie, poprawiając sukienkę i gestem nakazała Zoro, by zrobił to samo.

-Zacznijmy od ciebie – powiedziała z całkowicie poważną miną. Jej wesołe błyski w oczach zgasły dosłownie w jednym momencie. –Co dokładnie chcesz wiedzieć?

Roronoa po dłuższej chwili milczenia powtórzył dokładnie rozmowę zasłyszaną pierwszego dnia na Rice Island w gospodzie. Opisał dwóch jegomościów, starając się niczego nie pominąć, przytoczył nawet słowa barmana. Z twarzy czerwonowłosej nie dawało się kompletnie nic wyczytać, gdy opowiadał historię. Wreszcie zapadła cisza.

-Moja matka. Astronom. Fizyk. Wynalazca. Konstruktor maszyn latających. Oficer marynarki wojennej. Aż wreszcie mędrzec i dyrektor jedynej szkoły na Rice Island. – Zaczęła w końcu wyliczać. -Prócz mamy wszyscy zmarli w ciągu ostatniego roku. W różnych okolicznościach. Choroby, zatrucia… I _nigdy _nie dopuszczono mnie do nich przed ich śmiercią, jak słusznie usłyszałeś od braci Ichiya.

-Kim była twoja matka? – Zdziwił się Zoro.

-Nikim wartościowym dla wyspy jak wynalazca czy też mędrzec… Pisała książki historyczne. Zawsze wtykała nos w nie swoje sprawy, wszystko o wszystkich wiedziała. Naczelna, wyspiarska plotkara.

-Dlaczego umarła? Czyżby dowiedziała się czegoś, czego nie powinna…?

-Tak, tak myślę – westchnęła medyczka, przymykając oczy. –Matka utonęła. Fale wyniosły jej ciało na brzeg po jakimś tygodniu od zaginięcia. Znaleźli ją rybacy i poznali po kolorze włosów. W mieście ogłoszono, że spadła z klifu… Nikt jednak nie zauważył śladów sznura na kostce. Ktoś musiał wepchnąć ją do wody z przywiązanym obciążeniem, by nie wypłynęła. Niestety, to nie wszystko. Dzięki sekcji zwłok dowiedziałam się, że podano jej jakąś trującą substancję, stworzoną sztucznie. Wszystko było tak idealnie upozorowane… Na Rice Island poza mną jest tylko czwórka lekarzy, nie tak wykwalifikowanych. Oni nie dojrzeli nic. Lub nie chcieli dojrzeć.

-A ten koleś, Santiago?

-Przywódca rządu. Wydaje mi się, że umie rządzić wyspą. Nie ma dowodu na to, że to właśnie rząd próbuje nas zniszczyć. Ludzie boją się o tym mówić, bo nie wiedzą, gdzie ukrywa się zabójca.

-Wciąż jednak ten cały Biały Gmach czymś mi śmierdzi – Zoro podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. –Jestem pewien, że była jakaś poszlaka, ale nie pamiętam, jaka…

-Wiesz, bracia Ichiya są nieco pokręceni.

-Ale powiedzieli prawdę o tych znikających ludziach! Debile by nie zauważyli, że znika jedynie elita wyspy. I słusznie zauważyli, że ty jesteś ich następnym celem.

-Trochę przesadzili. Nie jestem jedyną lekarką na Rice Island.

-Za to _najlepszą._ To jak piramida, jeśli zburzy się najmocniejszy fundament, runie też cała reszta.

-Najlepszą! – Prychnęła. –Bo przeczytałam najwięcej ksiąg i umiem sprawnie przeprowadzić większość operacji. To wszystko to praktyka i nauka. I brak snu.

-Co nie zmienia faktu, że jesteś niesamowita.

Dziewczyna spłonęła rumieńcem i również zmieniła pozycję, siadając po turecku. Przez dłuższą chwilę jedynie patrzyła w niebo. Zoro obserwował ją uważnie. Owszem, była nieśmiała, ale aż do tego stopnia, żeby czerwienić się po każdym komplemencie? Dobrze znała swoją pozycję wśród lekarzy na wyspie. Poczuł, jak czerwonowłosa przysiada się bliżej niego.

-Zoro… Czy jesteś w kimś zakochany? – Spytała szeptem, oplatając dłonie wokół jego ramienia. Zielonowłosy drgnął i nagle zrozumiał, dlaczego tak bardzo zależało jej na spędzaniu wspólnie czasu, dlaczego tak się rumieniła… Czyli nie do końca kierowała nią zwykła wdzięczność za ocalenie życia? O rany, od samego początku traktowała go inaczej niż resztę, a on zauważył dopiero teraz! Ale by go ten pieprzony kucharzyk wyśmiał…

Moment. Czyżby o to Sanji był taki wściekły? Bo myślał, że coś ich połączyło?

Szermierz roześmiał się głośno. Zaskoczona Rima odsunęła się nieco.

-Raczej nie, Rimo- wzruszył ramionami, planując porozmawiać z Sanjim, gdy tylko wrócą do domu. Było mu nieco niezręcznie przez pytanie medyczki, lecz szybko zmienił temat. –Czy masz jakieś marzenie, które chciałabyś spełnić?

-Hmm, całkiem sporo – uśmiechnęła się szeroko, próbując zakryć zaczerwienione policzki. –Mam takie jedno, które jest raczej mało możliwe. Chciałabym latać.

-Latać? – Roronoa uniósł brwi.

-No wiesz… Rozłożyć ręce, poczuć wiatr we włosach…

Roronoa uśmiechnął się jedynie i popatrzył na twarz czerwonowłosej, skąpaną w delikatnym słońcu. Szkoda, że nie wszystkie marzenia ludzie są w stanie spełnić...

Coś się stłukło w kuchni i może nie byłoby to sensacją, gdyby nie rozbił tego nie kto inny, niż Sanji, kucharz załogi Słomianego Kapelusza.

Powoli trafiał go szlag. Nie przeszkadzało mu to, że Zoro rozmawia sobie z Rimą, nawet nie zdenerwował się, gdy zaczęła się przymilać do jego ramienia. Ale, czy musiał wciąż siedzieć z nią w tej trawie i gapić się na niebo?! Czy to w ogóle był dawny Zoro? Normalnie marimo w życiu nie zdobyłoby się na coś takiego.

Pieprzony glon.

Dopiero po dłuższej chwili Sanji zauważył, że w kuchni stoi Anju z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach.

-Coś się stało? – Spytał, zbierając skorupy talerza z podłogi.

-Nie, nie – zaprzeczyła, nakładając gogle na oczy i wygładzając fartuch. –Tylko wciąż się zastanawiam, czy jesteś bardziej zazdrosny o moją siostrę, czy też o pana Zoro.

Sanjiego zatkało. Jak ta smarkula to zauważyła i kiedy?

-Coś ci się wydaje – odparł sucho, na co w odpowiedzi usłyszał tylko chichot i Anju wyszła z pomieszczenia. Ta mała była czasami absolutnie niemożliwa, zupełnie, jak jej siostrunia.

Ponownie wyjrzał przez okno. Zoro już siedział z Rimą na ziemi – dziewczyna oddalała się w las, a on chodził za nią i uważnie rozglądał się wokół. Dlaczego nie wracał do domu? Kucharz widział, że nawet ze sobą nie rozmawiają, tylko marimo po prostu za nią idzie. Tym razem jednak postanowił nie uciekać i nie denerwować się. Zwyczajnie o tym porozmawia, jak tylko ten szermierzyk wróci na obiad. No tak, ale mieli po obiedzie iść na plażę… Pozostaje więc poczekać do wieczora. Zoro najwcześniej wymyka się do sypialni, by dłużej sobie podrzemać.

Przypomniał sobie ten moment, gdy Rima wpadła rano do kuchni… Było już tak blisko. Uśmiechnął się lekko sam do siebie, przeczesując grzywkę. Na jego policzkach kwitły delikatne rumieńce.

-Oi, Sanji-kun! – Do kuchni weszła Nami w błękitnym stroju kąpielowym. Sanjiemu szczęka opadła do samej podłogi. –Lepiej niebieski? – Okręciła się, kołysząc biodrami. –Czy też zielony? – Pomachała zielonymi skrawkami materiału wiszącymi na wieszaku.

-NAMI-SWAAAAN! – Z nosa kucharza zaczęła kapać krew. –Tobie we wszystkim pięknie!

-Faceci – mruknęła, narzucając na siebie zapinaną sukienkę i wyjrzała przez okno. –Och, Zoro nadal jest z Rimą?

-Owszem – Sanji zaczął się zastanawiać, czym by się tu jeszcze zająć.

-Słodcy są, prawda? To znaczy…

-Och, tak. Rima-chan kocha Zoro, widać – mruknął, zapalając papierosa. Nami uniosła brew.

-Każdy zasługuje na miłość, Sanji-kun. Nawet Zoro.

-Przecież niczego mu nie zabraniam.

-Ale zachowujesz się, jakbyś miał mu za złe każde słowo zamienione z Rimą. Myślisz, że nikt tego nie zauważył, jak się do niego nie odzywałeś? Nie wszystkie dziewczyny muszą zakochiwać się akurat w tobie.

Blondyn zgrzytnął zębami i odwrócił się od nawigator. Ałć, Nami nieźle mu dopiekła. Gdyby nie była kobietą, na pewno leżałaby już poobijana na ziemi.

-Nie mam za złe niczego, co Zoro robi sobie z Rimą – wypuścił dym z płuc, próbując uspokoić bijące serce.

-To więcej go nie traktuj tak… Okrutnie. Nawet on cierpi, choć wydaje się być ciągle opanowany. Myślisz, że ignorancja ze strony przyjaciół nie boli?

Och, zamknij się, ty ruda złodziejko, bo zaraz nawet to, że jesteś kobietą cię nie uratuje…

-Nami-san, nie powinnaś się wtrącać w nasze prywatne sprawy – odparł najspokojniej, jak potrafił. –Miałem swoje powody, by tak się zachowywać i nie chcę gadać o tym na lewo i prawo.

-Mam tylko nadzieję, że były to sensowne powody. Czy dostanę herbaty?

-Pewnie, Nami-san! – Krzyknął Sanji i z serduszkami w oku nastawił wodę. Ruda uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i usiadła przy stole.

Rima wróciła do domu dopiero popołudniem i po pośpiesznie zjedzonym obiedzie cała grupka wybrała się na niewielką plażę niedaleko domku medyczki. Sanji niósł pod pachą grilla, a Zoro taszczył ogromny parasol i leżaki dla dziewczyn. Rima miała na sobie za luźną, zwiewną sukienkę, odsłaniającą ramię i wielką torbę z ręcznikami, środkami na owady i medykamentami na ewentualne uszkodzenia ciała w czasie zabawy nad jeziorem. Plaża była całkiem spora, w dodatku urzędowało na niej już kilka rodzin z dziećmi, które bały się zabierać brzdące nad morze.

Cała siódemka wygodnie rozłożyła się nad samą wodą – Zoro rozstawił parasol i leżaki, a Sanji zaczął przygotowywać grilla, drinki i rozpakowywać przekąski. Rima wraz z młodszą siostrą jednak od razu zrzuciły ubrania i pognały do wody, wrzeszcząc i śmiejąc się jak opętane. Sanji nie wiedział, czy gapić się na Nami-san czy na czerwonowłosą szalejącą w wodzie.

Za to Zoro miał gdzieś obie panie – usiadł wygodnie na spróchniałym drzewie i popijał piwo z zamkniętym oczyma, zdjąwszy uprzednio koszulę.

-Oi, woda jest cieplutka! – Rima wyszła na brzeg, chwytając ręcznik i osuszając nim długie, czerwone włosy. Po zmoczeniu sięgały jej niemal za biodra. Okręciła się ręcznikiem i przysiadła na leżaku obok Nami, przyjmując kolejnego drinka od Sanjiego.

-Yahooooo! – Luffy wbiegł do wody po kolana, chlapiąc dokoła. Natychmiast podeszła do niego Anju i oboje zaczęli wygłupiać się w wodzie oraz zaśmiewać głośno z min Luffy'ego.

-Chciałabym wiedzieć, dlaczego twoja siostrzyczka tak mnie nie znosi – uśmiechnęła się Nami, zsuwając okulary przeciwsłoneczne na nos. Rima jedynie zerknęła na swoje blade ramiona.

-Nie wiem. Nie chce mi nic na ten temat powiedzieć… Ale przynajmniej już nie jest niemiła wobec ciebie – odparła lekarka, wyjmując z torby balsam do opalania i smarując sobie kark oraz ręce. Następnie rozłożyła się wygodnie na leżaku i zaczęła popijać drinka przez słomkę. –Ach, Sanji-kun, to jest genialne!

-To tylko tequila z owocami, ale bardzo się cieszę, Rima-chan! – Zawołał uradowany kucharz. Zoro parsknął cicho pod nosem. –Czego, głupie marimo?

-Idź się utop, cholerny kucharzyku – warknął Roronoa i zajął się piwem. Blondyn rzucił się na zielonowłosego i w powietrze uniosły się tumany kurzu. Nami, podniósłszy się z leżaka, podeszła do walczących kompanów i porządnie rąbnęła w głowę każdego z nich. Bójka natychmiast zakończyła się remisem.

-Woda jest naprawdę ciepła, Zoro? – Krzyknął Luffy, taplając się w wodzie głębokiej po kostki. Anju budowała teraz zamek z piachu.

-Chyba idę do jeziora, bo kapitan nie da mi spokoju – szermierz ściągnął spodnie i w krótkich spodenkach skierował się do zbiornika wodnego. Nami natychmiast stuknęła Rimę w bok i przez chwilę obie wpatrywały się w pośladki Zoro z dzikimi uśmieszkami na twarzy. W Sanjim coś się zagotowało, ale chcąc, nie chcąc, również pozwolił swoim oczom nacieszyć się widokiem mięśni (i nie tylko…) Roronoy. Dlaczego on miał tak cholernie idealne ciało? Po chwili jednak mina medyczki zrzedła.

-Nami… Spytałam go dzisiaj o to, czy jest w kimś zakochany – szepnęła, spuszczając wzrok i wykrzywiając usta w podkówkę. Czerwone loki opadły jej na twarz.

-O rany – zainteresowana nawigator natychmiast zmieniła pozycję. –Co powiedział?

Sanji również nadstawił uszu. Ta czerwona ma niezły tupet, mimo tej chorobliwej nieśmiałości!

-Wiesz… Najpierw się zaśmiał, jakby coś go olśniło… - No ta, pewnie dopiero teraz się połapał, że Rima-chan coś do niego czuje. Zielonowłosy idiota. –A potem powiedział „raczej nie". Co, do cholery, oznacza „raczej nie" w odpowiedzi na takie pytanie?!

Sanji prychnął. To proste. To oznacza, że jest ktoś, na kim Zoro zależy, lecz medyczka nie jest tą osobą, ani się nie dowie, kto to. Popatrzył na szermierza unikającego wodnych ciosów Luffy'ego i westchnął. O kogo mogło mu chodzić? Raczej nie o Rimę...?

Po nakarmieniu załogi i czerwonowłosych sióstr, na plaży rozkręciła się mini-impreza. Nie wiadomo skąd przybyło kilku muzyków, przygrywających skoczne melodie oraz tłumek całkowicie przypadkowych osób, które wyjadły resztki zapasów Sanjiego, a następnie ruszyły do tańca. Nami i Rima już od dobrych kilkunastu minut tańczyły z coraz to innym partnerem, a kucharz nie wiedział, gdzie podziać oczy - wszystkie młode dziewczyny były albo w kusych sukienkach, albo w strojach kąpielowych. Krew skapywała mu z nosa na piach, tworząc malowniczą mozaikę na żółtym tle. Łyknął jeszcze trochę tequili, którą wcześniej raczyły się dziewczyny i rozejrzał się. Zoro wciąż wygłupiał się z Luffym i Anju w wodzie. O matko, o ile panienki wyglądały cudownie kusząco w plażowych strojach, to szermierz... Serce blondyna zaczęło łomotać, a na policzki wypełzły dwa zdradzieckie, szkarłatne rumieńce. Ile razy wbijał sobie do głowy, że nie powinien _tak _patrzeć na tego durnego glona...? Roronoa miał mokre włosy, a na umięśnionym torsie błyszczały krople wody. Tak, to było jedno z apetyczniejszych dań, na jakie kiedykolwiek patrzył...

Cholera, potrzeba mu więcej tequili. Stanowczo.

Kilka minut po wypiciu kolejnego kieliszka, coś dziwnego oplotło się wokół ramienia Sanjiego i pociągnęło gwałtownie w stronę wody. Nim zdążył zarejestrować, co się stało, wylądował już w jeziorze, mocząc sobie spodenki i włosy. Gdy wydostał się na powierzchnię wody i wreszcie odzyskał ostrość widzenia, z jego ust wypłynęły takie przekleństwa, że Anju schowała się za plecami Luffy'ego, robiąc przerażoną minę.

-Cholera jasna, Luffy! - Jęknął Sanji, brodząc w wodzie i zmierzając ku płyciźnie. -Mogłeś uprzedzić, to bym zdjął te pieprzone spodenki.

-Shishishi. Przepraszam - wyszczerzył się Luffy bez cienia skruchy w głosie. Blondyn westchnął, ściągnął spodnie i rozejrzał się. Dostrzegł na brzegu kamień, trochę oddalony od towarzystwa, ale idealny, by wysuszyć na nim spodnie w słońcu. Popłynął w tamtym kierunku, a gdy zaczął obijać się dłońmi o dno, stanął na nogach. Obok kamienia znajdowała się całkiem wysoka ściana z trzciny. Kucharz podskoczył - spośród suchych łodyg zaczęły wydobywać się dziwne odgłosy. Po chwili spomiędzy traw wypłynęła kaczka, a za nią trzy małe kaczuszki. Sanji uśmiechnął się lekko i niemal z rozczuleniem obserwował przepływające zwierzątka.

-Sanji! San... Rany, ty perwersyjny kuku, ale mnie przestraszyłeś - Zoro podszedł do kamienia, płosząc kaczki. -Już się bałem... To znaczy, miałem nadzieję, żeś się utopił.

-Taa, chyba mam na to za mocne nogi - mruknął Sanji. Trochę kręciło mu się w głowie przez uprzednio wypitą sporą ilość tequili.

-Mimo to, nie wyglądasz najlepiej. Poradzisz sobie przy dochodzeniu do brzegu? Pomóc...?! - Zielonowłosy podchodząc do kucharza musiał zawadzić o coś stopą na dnie, bo poleciał do przodu prosto na tors blondyna. Zdezorientowany, odsunął się do tyłu, opierając plecami o kamień i przytrzymując ciało szermierza, które na nim wylądowało. Miał nadzieję, że ten nie poczuje, jak bardzo zaczęło walić mu serce. Zoro wcale nie śpieszyło się do zejścia, wręcz przeciwnie. Popatrzył dziwnie w oczy Sanjiego, a na jego usta wypłynął uśmiech.

-Co ty wyprawiasz, głupie marimo?! - _Dlaczego ja walczę? Cholera, Zoro, weź mnie najlepiej od razu..._

-Przepraszam... - O matko, jak on uwielbiał ten łobuzerski uśmiech i delikatny brzęk kolczyków. -...Cookie.

-Hmm? - No nie... Ten... Perwers sobie z nim pogrywał! Ale za to jak... - Jak mnie nazwałeś?

-Jak to jak? Kuk. Miło, żeś zauważył po tylu miesiącach.

-Nie, inaczej...

-Chyba naprawdę wypiłeś za dużo.

-A zejdziesz chociaż ze mnie?

-Nie - wyszczerz rozjaśniał całą twarz Roronoy. Sanji przymknął oczy. Ledwo już nad sobą panował. Wiedział, że zielonowłosy czuje, jak łomoce mu serce i widział te wstrętne rumieńce, lecz teraz o to nie dbał. Przesunął dłonią po męskich plecach szermierza, naciskając palcami na każdy pięknie zarysowany mięsień, dotykając linii kręgosłupa, umięśnionego ramienia... Jak, jak można być aż tak męskim? -Nie chciałbyś skończyć tego, co zacząłeś dzisiaj w kuchni, kuku?

Zauważył. Zoro coś _zauważył._ Najpierw zachciało mu się śmiać, jednak nagle poczuł, jakby uderzył w niego piorun. Głos Nami niebezpiecznie zbliżał się do miejsca, gdzie siedzieli, więc natychmiast wyrwał się z ramion Roronoy.

-Nami-san zobaczy... - Szepnął żałośnie, czując na sobie zawiedzione i wściekłe spojrzenie drugiego mężczyzny. Gdy wreszcie odważył się unieść wzrok, przełknął ślinę. Zielonowłosy był naprawdę wściekły.

-Ty... Ty pieprzony, zasmarkany kucharzyno! Weź się cholera jasna zastanów, czego tak naprawdę chcesz! Ja pierdolę - odwrócił się i z głośnym pluskiem rzucił na głęboką wodę, odpływając w kierunku Słomianego Kapelusza. Blondyn westchnął i pomachał rudowłosej, która najwyraźniej upatrzyła sobie wielki kamień jako miejscówkę, by posiedzieć chwilę w ciszy i słońcu. Bojąc się spojrzeć komukolwiek w oczy, wyszedł na brzeg i zaczął pośpiesznie sklecać kolorowe szaszłyki z przysmaków, które przynieśli napływowi goście. Jedynie od czasu do czasu zerkał na Zoro, wygłupiającego się w najlepsze z Anju i kapitanem.

_Weź się cholera jasna zastanów, czego tak naprawdę chcesz._

Zoro..._ Przepraszam..._

Większość załogi po plażowych szaleństwach od razu po powrocie do domu położyła się spać. Zoro wrócił jednak cały utytłany błotem, więc musiał się umyć. Gdy wreszcie przełamał swoją niechęć wyjścia z ciepłej wody, cały dom pogrążony był w ciszy. Och, świetnie. Może jeszcze iść napić się piwa i nikt nie będzie zadręczał go denną paplaniną. No i będzie mógł sobie pomyśleć o tym, co zaszło nad jeziorem... A raczej _w _jeziorze. Czy on był naprawdę jakiś głupi? Najpierw dowiedział się, że Rima jest nim conajmniej zauroczona, a gdy chciał dokończyć to, co POZORNIE zaczął kuk rano, to ten go odepchnął. Bo Nami-san! Roronoa prychnął cicho. Tak, musiał to przyznać, czuł się zwyczajnie zrobiony w konia. Nie będzie jednak tego roztrząsał, bo po co?

W kuchni ujrzał wielkie, drewniane skrzynie, czekające na zapakowanie na Going Merry już za dwa dni. Żal było mu opuszczać tę wyspę, a żyjąc pod jednym dachem z Rimą czuł, jakby miał rodzinę. Nawet Anju, która zwykle kradła mu katany była zabawna i, chociaż często się mądrzyła, to dawało się z nią mieszkać. Pozostał też jeszcze jeden szkopuł – medyczka wciąż nie dała im jednoznacznej odpowiedzi, czy przyłącza się do załogi. Osobiście Zoro wolał, by tak było. Gdyby została sama na wyspie, na pewno dopadliby ją oprawcy i zginęłaby, jak jej matka i mnóstwo innych, wartościowych osób. Na morzu byłaby bezpieczna… No, prawie, w końcu są piratami i najbardziej postrzeloną załogą, jaką widział świat. A co dopiero będzie, jak Luffy znajdzie upragnionego muzyka!

Poprawiając spodnie od piżamy na biodrach, przysiadł na krześle i zaczął sączyć piwo. Musi zaraz iść spać, bo już oczy mu się kleją. Wtem po korytarzu poniosły się kroki i Zoro zaczął modlić się, by nie była to Rima. Odkąd wrócili z łąki, nie zamienili ze sobą ani słowa. Tak, bał się puszczać ją samą _gdziekolwiek,_ lecz to nie oznaczało, że będzie ją kochał dozgonną miłością…

Dzięki Bogu (albo i nie), to tylko cholerny kucharzyna.

-Oi, Zoro, powinieneś już spać – mruknął Sanji, przecierając zapuchnięte oczy i targając sobie grzywkę.

-A ty? – Warknął szermierz, odstawiając pustą butelkę z brzękiem na stół.

-Chciałem z tobą pogadać - wzruszył ramionami, a następnie otworzył okno i zapalił papierosa.

-Nie wiem, czy jest o czym.

-Po prostu cię o coś spytam, jeśli nie będziesz mi przerywał. Powiedz, co jest między tobą, a Rimą-chan? – Zaciągnął się mocno dymem, siadając na parapecie. Zoro popatrzył zdziwiony na kucharza.

-Nic.

-Źle.

-Chodzi ci o to, że jest we mnie zakochana? Co, zrobiłeś się zazdrosny?

-Może – uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, a jedna brew powędrowała do góry. –A weź sobie z nią i ślub, jeśli chcesz. Martwisz się po prostu o nią aż _za bardzo_, jak na przyjaciółkę.

-Raz próbowali ją zabić. Ona wciąż jest na ich celowniku.

-O czym ty mówisz?

Zoro westchnął i wstał, a następnie wyskoczył przez okno na wilgotną trawę. Noc była całkiem ciepła, a na niebie wisiał srebrnobiały księżyc, czasem przysłaniany przez szarawe strzępki chmur. Wyciągnął dłoń do Sanjiego. Blondyn chwycił ją bez zastanowienia, wyskoczył i przymknął okiennicę. Roronoa skierował się do zakątka za domem medyczki, gdzie znajdowała się duża, drewniana huśtawka.

Tej nocy obaj prędko nie zasnęli, rozmawiając do rana ściszonymi głosami.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Cholera jasna. Dziękuję. Po prostu. Tak mnie uszczęśliwiacie, że bym wyhugała Was wszystkich!

W tym chapterze będzie wprowadzenie już do praktycznie końcowej akcji opowiadania [zostało jeszcze jakieś 8 chapterów]. :) Zapraszam do czytania.:)

* * *

**Rozdział XII**

Och… Tak ciepło, czyżby byli gdzieś pod palmami na tropikalnej wyspie? Hmm, przecież kilka dni temu przybili do Rice Island.

Sanji otworzył oczy i jęknął. Słońce świeciło tak mocno, że na moment oślepł. W dodatku, skóra na twarzy zaczęła go już boleśnie szczypać. Zapominając, iż zasnął na drewnianej huśtawce, po chwili zwalił się z hukiem na ziemię. Słysząc hałas, Zoro otworzył jedno oko i coś mruknął. Kucharz otrzepał się z godnością i zerknął na zegarek.

-DWUNASTA TRZYDZIEŚCI?! – Ryknął tak głośno, że ptaki z pobliskich drzew uleciały prędko w górę. Tym razem Zoro otworzył oboje oczu i warknął na blondyna. –Spadaj, marimo, już prawie pół dnia zmarnowaliśmy na sen!

-Kto zmarnował? – Ziewnął zielonowłosy, przeciągając się. –O, już południe?

-No przecież mówię! Biedna Nami-san, nie ma kto jej zrobić śniadania…

-Rima też umie coś ugotować, uspokój się, ero kucharzyku – Zoro chwycił katany. –A droga Nami ma dwie ręce, to ona jest babą, a nie ty…

-COŚ TY POWIEDZIAŁ?!

Kopniak, błysk katany, blok, kopniak, błysk katany, blok… Jak to się działo, że ci dwaj mogli tak bez końca?

Po zakończeniu bójki remisem zero do zera, Sanji jak strzała popędził do kuchni. Zastał tam jedynie Luffy'ego wylizującego talerz z resztek sosu. W domu unosił się smakowity zapach pieczonego mięsa i duszonych warzyw. Jak się okazało, Rima przygotowała dla wszystkich posiłek, nie chcąc budzić śpiącego kucharza. Blondyn natychmiast skierował się do sypialni medyczki i bez pukania wszedł do środka. Przed oczami mignęły mu blade plecy i ciszę przeciął żeński pisk. Chwilę później leżał na podłodze z wielkim guzem na głowie.

-O rany, przepraszam – Rima, zapinając sukienkę, podbiegła do leżącego na podłodze kucharza i obejrzała jego guza. O matko, jak na tak zahukaną, cichą i nieśmiałą osóbkę, to umiała dowalić!

-To ja przepraszam – mruknął Sanji, rozcierając obolałe miejsce. –Powinienem był pukać.

Mimo swych słów, wcale a wcale nie czuł żalu, że nie zapukał.

Po pół godzinie przepraszania Rimy i całowania jej stóp za zrobienie śniadania, Sanji uznał, że wystarczy i zajrzał do lodówki oraz szafek. Poza zrobieniem zapasów na drogę, wypadałoby odkupić też medyczce trochę jedzenia. Popatrzył ze smutkiem na puste skrzynie. Ostatnia noc na Rice Island, podczas, gdy spotkało ich tutaj tyle dobrego. Dziwiło go tylko jedno – mianowicie w mieście ani razu nie wybuchło zamieszanie, że piraci przycumowali w porcie, a ich statek wciąż stał nietknięty na miejscu. Szkoda, iż tak mało wiedzieli o historii tej wyspy, może wtedy cokolwiek by się wyjaśniło. Zastanawiało go też tamto zetknięcie z piratami w górach. Piraci Henry'ego, co za nonsens! Nie zauważył żadnego innego pirackiego statku, gdy znajdowali się w porcie.

Chyba jednak to nie ma żadnego większego znaczenia.

Kucharz zrobił listę zakupów, paląc papierosa. Oczywiście, będzie musiał wziąć ze sobą Zoro albo Luffy'ego, lecz zawsze kończy się na wyprawach z tym tępym glonem. Wyjrzał przez okno i ujrzał kapitana grzebiącego się w piaskownicy z Anju. I on naprawdę jest ich kapitanem?... Westchnął i skierował się do sypialni. Zoro spał, opierając się plecami o ścianę i obejmując swoje drogocenne katany. Sanji szturchnął go nogą i chrząknął.

-Wstawaj, marimo, idziemy na zakupy.

-Spierdalaj – mruknął szermierz, nawet nie otwierając oczu. –Niech idzie ktoś inny.

-Sądzę, że nikt inny nie jest w stanie. WSTAWAJ!- Krzyknął, skacząc na kolana zielonowłosego i siadając na nim okrakiem. Jedną rękę oparł o ścianę przy uchu Zoro, a drugą ścisnął go za szyję.-Chyba, że mam cię zmusić.

-Spadaj, zboczeńcu! – Roronoa uderzył go pięścią w brzuch i blondyn opadł do tyłu, tracąc na moment oddech. Coś podeszło mu do gardła, a z jednego oka wypłynęła łza od goryczy palącej w krtani. Podniósł się, z wściekłością ocierając tę pieprzoną łzę i patrząc na szermierza. Wydawał się być całkowicie zaskoczony i zdenerwowany całą sytuacją.

-Sanji? – Spytał cicho, obserwując jak mała, przezroczysta kropelka spływa po palcach blondyna i skapuje na podłogę.

-Jesteś nienormalny? Omal nie zwymiotowałem! Nie musisz traktować mnie jak wroga, do cholery! Zost…!

Nie minęła sekunda, gdy Zoro znalazł się przy kucharzu i mocno go objął. Sanji szarpał się we wszystkie strony i próbował uciec, lecz przyjaciel miał za silny uścisk. Zrezygnowany, opadł na barki zielonowłosego, w milczeniu próbując się uspokoić. Tego debila po prostu poniosło, nie miał za co go winić, zresztą - nie raz obrywał mocniej. Poczuł, jak palce marimo prześlizgują się po jego szczęce i zadrżał. Co on wyprawia? Przed chwilą porządnie przywalił towarzyszowi, a teraz…?

-Nie chciałem, kuk – odsunął się od Sanjiego. –Znaczy, może chciałem, ale nie aż tak mocno.

Kucharz popatrzył na wyszczerzoną twarz zielonowłosego i poczuł, że chce go palnąć w łeb.

-Zrób to jeszcze raz – powiedział blondyn.

-Hm? Co? Chcesz oberwać?

-Obejmij mnie.

Dziwnie było prosić o to człowieka, z którym spędziło się tyle czasu na walce, wyklinaniu i kłótniach. Choć w tylu sprawach się nie zgadzali… Sanji nie czuł czegoś takiego nawet przy Nami. Ten spokój, uczucie, że wszystko będzie dobrze. _Jest_ dobrze. Tylko wtedy, gdy ten głupi szermierzyna go przytulał.

O dziwo, Zoro nie skomentował tego ani jednym słowem. Objął kucharza, lecz ten poczuł, że jest… Inaczej. W tym geście nie było żadnych przeprosin czy poczucia winy, to była potrzeba bliskości i radość, iż ta druga osoba po prostu jest obok. Blondyn wtulał się w szyję zielonowłosego, zaciągając się przyjemnym zapachem marimo, pozwalając, by wsłuchiwali się w rytm własnych serc. Szermierz przymknął oczy, rozkoszując się ciepłem Sanjiego.

-Oi, kuk…

-Mmm?

-To jest strasznie miłe.

-Wiem.

-Dlaczego…?

Ktoś gwałtownie otworzył drzwi i wpadł do pokoju, więc obaj mężczyźni natychmiast od siebie odskoczyli. Sanji ujrzał rozedrgane, niebieskie tęczówki Rimy, wpatrujące się w nich ze zdziwieniem. Szlag, który to z kolei raz przerwała im… Coś? Kucharz poczuł wielką ochotę, by wyrzucić ją z pokoju.

-Sanji, idziecie na zakupy? Przepraszam, że tak wpadam, ale czy mógłbyś zakupić również rzeczy z tej listy? – Podała mu karteluszek z wypisanymi co najmniej dwudziestoma podpunktami. Od razu skierowała się do wyjścia, lecz w progu jeszcze na chwilę przystanęła. –Dziękuję wam. Za wszystko.

Blondyn popatrzył na nią zdziwiony. Minę miała na wpół przygnębioną, a na wpół wesołą. Czy to oznaczało, że podjęła swoją decyzję? Skinął głową w odpowiedzi, westchnął i poczekał, aż Zoro weźmie swoje katany. Następnie obaj wyszli z domu najlepszej medyczki na Rice Island, głośno trzaskając drzwiami i kłócąc się na całego.

Zoro już od kilkunastu minut wpatrywał się w Biały Gmach, nie zwracając uwagi na krzyczącego i zdenerwowanego Sanjiego. Gorączkowo przekopywał pamięć w poszukiwaniu jakiejś poszlaki, która mogła naprowadzić ich na dowód, że to ktoś z rządu tej wyspy był zamieszany w te wszystkie zniknięcia, lecz nie mógł sobie nic przypomnieć. Powoli dostawał szału, patrząc się na ohydnie biały budynek. Do cholery jasnej, coś musiało być z nim nie tak. Mimo usilnych poszukiwań i wytężania wzroku, szermierz nie zauważył nic – nudne, żłobione kolumny, płaskorzeźba pod zadaszeniem z ozdobnymi literami „BG". Płaskorzeźba naprawdę robiła wrażenie, choć była wyrzeźbiona w byle jakim kawałku marmuru. Duże inicjały Białego Gmachu oplatał cierń, na końcu łodygi zamieniając się w cudowną różę, panoszącą się na całkiem sporej powierzchni.

-Idioto! Przestań się wreszcie na to gapić, nie mamy jeszcze połowy rzeczy z listy Rimy-chan! – Jęknął Sanji, ciągnąc Zoro za ramię. Szermierz zrezygnował, wziął zakupy pod pachę i poszedł za blondynem, wciąż rozmyślając. Gdyby się dowiedzieli, kto spiskuje… Sam Luffy włączyłby się w konfrontację. O tak, tego był pewien.

Jedna poszlaka…

Kucharz był w swoim żywiole, wybierając na targu najlepsze i najświeższe warzywa i jędrne owoce. Zielonowłosy jedynie zerkał na niego znudzony, czasem rzucając komentarz doprowadzający blondyna do szału. Zeszłej nocy opowiedział mu wszystko – o próbie napaści na Rimę, o możliwym spisku na Rice Island, o dziwnych morderstwach. Niestety, by cokolwiek poradzić, musieli mieć więcej informacji. Sprawę utrudniało też to, że medyczka wciąż do końca nie wiedziała, czy wypłynąć z Załogą Słomianego Kapelusza w rejs.

Jak wypłyną, to nie dadzą rady już nic zrobić.

Gdy wreszcie szermierz i kucharz wracali z targu z wielkimi, wypchanymi worami na plecach, Zoro zaczął rozmyślać o dzisiejszym incydencie w sypialni. Nie chodzi o sam fakt, że kuk chciał, by go objął, ale o to, że szermierz_ nie chciał _mu odmówić. Patrzył na jego blond włosy powiewające na wietrze i błyszczące w słońcu, nie mogąc nadziwić się, iż mogą być tak niezwykłego koloru. Jak złoto. Och tak, wciąż uwielbiał ich wspólne kłótnie i bijatyki, ale… Za taką miłą odmianę raz na jakiś czas by się nie pogniewał. Wręcz przeciwnie. Pragnął więcej, patrząc na poruszające się w rytm kroków ramiona kucharza. Przypomniał sobie podniecenie ogarniające go, gdy Sanji ciężko dyszał w jego szyję podczas obejmowania. Gdyby nie to, że Zoro jest silny, pewnie prędko by z tej sypialni wtedy nie wyszli.

Uch, podniecać się na myśli o swoim, w pewnym sensie, wrogu. To chore. I cholernie przyjemne.

-Więcej nie idę z nim na zakupy! Po prostu mam dość! „Zoro, co o tym myślisz?" a on mówi „Za słodkie!"…

Wrzaski Sanjiego niosły się po całym domu, gdy żalił się swojej ukochanej Nami o tym, jaki to Zoro jest nieobyty i głupi. Szermierz jedynie siedział wyszczerzony w kuchni i pił piwo.

-… albo pokaż mu idealnie kształtny owoc, to on go zeżre bez mrugnięcia okiem…!

No tak, zjadł tę papaję, czy co to było. Zwykle jak ktoś ci podsuwa coś do jedzenia pod nos, to się to je, a nie podziwia.

Zielonowłosy odchylił się na krześle i przymknął oczy. Z całą pewnością wolałby spać dłużej, niż iść na tę śmiechu wartą paradę. Słyszał jednak, że będzie dużo darmowego alkoholu, więc jest po co się wybierać. Może uda mu się sprzątnąć parę butelek, gdy inni będą zajęci kretyńskimi tańcami? Kusząca myśl.

Sanji bebeszył w plecaku, wyjmując swoją najlepszą, ciemną koszulę i wąskie, szare spodnie, które planował założyć na wieczorną imprezę. W tych spodniach żadna dziewczyna nie oderwie oczu od jego tyłka przez conajmniej całą noc. Wszystkie piękności Rice Island w jednym miejscu, marzenie! Zabrał ubrania do łazienki wraz ze swoimi kosmetykami do golenia i stanął przed lustrem. Trzeba się wyszaleć przed jutrzejszą podróżą, na pewno. Dużo tańczyć, śpiewać, poznawać nowych ludzi… Sanji westchnął. Jak zawsze, będą bawić się wszyscy, tylko nie Zoro. Zielonowłosy kretyn pewnie będzie tylko siedział i żłopał coraz to inny rodzaj alkoholu. Jak on to robi, że się nie upija? W sumie, mniejsza z tym. On też powinien się pobawić, ale nie da się go do tego zmusić prośbami. Gdyby istniało lekarstwo, które powoduje lekkomyślność…

Zaraz, kto powiedział, że coś podobnego nie istnieje? Tym bardziej w domu najlepszej medyczki na wyspie? Blondyn wybiegł jak strzała z łazienki i rozglądając się, przecisnął przez najmniejsze drzwi w domu. Schodki prowadzące w dół były w miarę wąskie, lecz udało mu się przejść i znalazł się w chłodnym pomieszczeniu o sterylnie białych ścianach. Jedną ścianę całą zakrywał ogromny regał pełen próbówek i kolb, opatrzonych nalepkami z podpisami. Naczynia były wypełnione przeróżnymi cieczami, o rozmaitych barwach i konsystencjach. Na środku znajdował się stół laboratoryjny, pełen szklanych rurek, naczynek, pojemników. Przy stole umieszczone zostały dwa palniki, a na jednym z nich bulgotała właśnie leniwie bladoniebieska substancja w grubej kolbie. Anju oderwała na moment oczy od swojej pracy i popatrzyła ze zdziwieniem na Sanjiego.

-Po co pan tu przyszedł? – Spytała, zdejmując kolbę z ognia i wyłączając palnik. W swoich granatowych goglach przypominała młodszą, czerwonowłosą siostrę Usoppa.

-Potrzebuję… Można powiedzieć, że lekarstwa. – Uśmiechnął się blondyn podstępnie, siadając na podłodze. Anju na widok tego uśmiechu od razu zainteresowała się sprawą i przysiadła obok Sanjiego. –Czegoś, co powoduje nadmierne wydzielanie się endorfin, wprawia w totalną euforię i uniesienie.

-Dla kogo? – Uniosła jedną brew.

-Chcę zafundować komuś pierwszy raz w życiu prawdziwą zabawę, która nie kończy się na piciu piwa.

-Ach… - Szeroki uśmiech rozjaśnił twarzyczkę dziewczyny. –Jak długo ma działać?

-Tak kilkanaście godzin najlepiej.

-Mogę uwarzyć coś takiego w mniej więcej godzinę, z tym, że nie jest to najzdrowsza mieszanka i będę musiała użyć środków stymulujących mózg i prawdopodobnie proszków halucynogennych. Jeśli ręka zadrży ci przy dolewaniu tego komuś do napoju, to rozwalisz mu mózg.

-Jemu i tak już nic nie zaszkodzi – mruknął pod nosem. –Jestem kucharzem. Umiem zachować idealne proporcje.

-Niech pan przyjdzie za godzinę – uśmiechnęła się ponownie i wróciła do stołu laboratoryjnego. Zadowolony z siebie Sanji skierował się po schodach na górę, a następnie do łazienki. Mijając Zoro chrapiącego na kanapie w salonie, lewy kącik ust powędrował mu do góry. Och, marimo z całą pewnością nie zapomni dzisiejszej zabawy.

Po długiej kąpieli, wysuszeniu włosów i ogólnym wypacykowaniu się, Sanji zerknął na złożone w kostkę ubrania leżące na podłodze, a następnie chwycił obcisłe spodnie. Wsunął się w nie bez najmniejszego wysiłku. Zapiąwszy ostatni guzik koszuli, wziął poprzedni strój pod pachę i wyszedł do sypialni. Luffy i Usopp wygłupiali się na całego, układając wieżę z drewnianych klocków tak, żeby się nie wywróciła. Kapitan nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na ubrania Sanjiego, lecz Usopp gwizdnął i pokazał uniesiony kciuk do góry. Blondyn odrzucił grzywkę na bok i wyszczerzył się w odpowiedzi. Spakował ciuchy i poszedł do laboratorium małej Anju z nadzieją, że skończyła już specyfik, o który ją prosił. Dziewczynka na szczęście nie próżnowała i od razu dostał maleńką próbówkę z przezroczystą substancją w środku. Była to idealnie odmierzona dawka, działająca przez około dziesięć godzin. Bacząc na upodobania alkoholowe marimo, podanie mu tego nie będzie najtrudniejszą rzeczą. Ukrył próbówkę w kieszeni i wraz z Anju wyszedł z laboratorium. Trzask zamykanych drzwi obudził śpiącego na kanapie Zoro.

-Co to, do cholery, ma być? – Warknął, lustrując wzrokiem Sanjiego.

-Hm? Rozmawiałem z Anju – wzruszył ramionami blondyn. Mała czerwonowłosa, chichocząc, poszła do kuchni.

-Nie o to mi chodzi – szermierz wstał z sofy. –Tylko o to – pociągnął za szlufkę w szarych spodniach kucharza. Blondyn natychmiast od niego odskoczył, wiedząc, że próbówka w jego kieszeni była całkiem widoczna.

-Po prostu ubrałem się lepiej na paradę – mruknął, odwracając się tyłem do Zoro. Zielonowłosy zerknął na jego tyłek i wybałuszył oczy. –Nie patrz się, zboczeńcu.

-Ty jesteś zboczeńcem, ja nie ubieram się jak popapraniec – burknął zielonowłosy, wracając na sofę i przymykając oczy. –Przynieś mi sake.

„Z przyjemnością" pomyślał ze złością Sanji, wpadając do kuchni i z hukiem stawiając butelkę z sake na stole. Zoro opróżni ją w kilkanaście minut, tego był pewien. Parada planowo miała zacząć się za mniej więcej godzinę, więc substancja powinna rozejść się do tego czasu po organizmie. Rozglądając się na boki, odkorkował próbówkę i wlał zawartość do naczynia z sake. W zetknięciu ze sobą obie substancje się lekko spieniły, lecz tępy glon raczej nie zauważy różnicy. Zatkał ponownie butelkę z sake i zaniósłszy ją do salonu, rzucił na poduszki obok szermierza. Zielonowłosy natychmiast odkorkował flaszkę i pociągnął z niej zdrowy łyk.

„_Udanego Święta Króla, Zoro_".


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Ferie, ferie... I po feriach. Niestety, już jutro czeka mnie smutny powrót do rzeczywistości. :C

Zamierzam poważnie zająć się pisaniem w wolnym czasie, ponieważ już doganiamy "zapas" moich rozdziałów. Naprawdę nie chcę kończyć tego fanficka, ale kiedyś w końcu trzeba postawić tę ostatnią kropkę i napisać "FIN".

Dziękuję za komentarze, które nie raz przyprawiły mnie o szczery uśmiech i dają jeszcze więcej siły ^_^. Póki jesteście Wy, jestem i ja.

* * *

**Rozdział XII**

Zoro czuł, że coś jest nie tak. I tym razem nie dotyczyło to bynajmniej kwestii Białego Gmachu i spiskowców. Odkąd wszyscy zebrali się w salonie, żeby wyjść razem na paradę, Sanji i Anju nie odrywali od niego wzroku, czasem patrząc na siebie i uśmiechając się podstępnie. O co im mogło chodzić? Planowali wywinąć mu jakiś chamski numer? O nie, na pewno się na to nie da. Odwrócił spojrzenie od chichoczącej dwójki. Rima stała już w progu, ze swoją skórzaną walizką pod pachą. Na głowie miała biały czepek z czerwonym krzyżem i ubrała się w białą, sznurowaną z tyłu sukienkę. Jej wielki biust i okrągłe biodra nadawały medyczce wygląd perwersyjnej pani doktor. Nami nie wyglądała co prawda lepiej w jasnoróżowej, krótkiej kreacji eksponującej przede wszystkim wypukłości na klatce piersiowej. Jak widać, Rima dała się przekonać nawigator do tego, by na paradzie się trochę pobawiła, zamiast ciągle czatować na stanowisku medycznym.

Nic nie przebiło miny Anju, gdy dziewczyny pokazały się w salonie, oraz komentarza dziewczynki, za który dostała solidną naganę od starszej siostry.

-Wyglądacie jak dziwki.

Zoro się z nią zgadzał w stu procentach. O ile przyzwyczaił się do za krótkich spódnic Nami, to do Rimy kompletnie to nie pasowało.

Gdy wreszcie wyszli z domu, z centrum miasta można było już usłyszeć huki i muzykę. Całe towarzystwo było w szampańskim nastroju, planując co zjedzą, ile będą tańczyć. Jedynie Zoro szedł cicho z założonymi rękoma. Pf, co za głupoty. Jedyny sens takich imprez to alkohol, zresztą darmowy.

W mieście powitał ich tłum kolorowo ubranych ludzi. Wokół fontanny z przerażającym sokołem ustawiono piedestały, na których rozstawiali swoje instrumenty muzycy. Biały Gmach udekorowano kolorowymi lampionami, błyskającymi we wszystkich barwach tęczy. Nagle Rima zesztywniała i zaczęła nerwowo splatać i rozplatać dłonie.

-Dzień dobry, panie Santiago! – Skłoniła się przed nadchodzącym, postawnym mężczyzną. Ubrany był w biały garnitur i czerwony krawat. Blond włosy, zaczesane do tyłu, niesfornie wymykały się we wszystkie strony. Jego oczy lśniły dziwnym, turkusowym odcieniem. Zoro musiał przyznać, że inaczej wyobrażał sobie rządowego przywódcę – jako wrzaskliwego grubasa z cygarem. Ten tutaj na pewno nie narzekał na nadmiar tuszy, a w dodatku był bardzo przystojny.

-Witaj, Rimo! – Zawołał wesoło, lustrując wzrokiem grupkę zebraną za plecami medyczki. Zoro ledwie skinął głową na Santiago. –Twoi przyjaciele?

-Umm, tak. Piraci Słomianego Kapelusza – uśmiechnęła się. Nogi jej drżały nie bardziej, niż Usoppowi, gdy czegoś się bał.

-Piraci? Dawno nikt nowy do nas nie zaglądał. Jestem Santiago, przywódca rządu Rice Island – przedstawił się grzecznie.

-Hm, czy to, że jesteśmy piratami, nie wywołuje u pana… Konsternacji? – Spytała Nami, wychodząc na czoło grupki i łapiąc lekarkę za ramię.

-Ależ nie. Piraci są zwykle u nas mile widziani. Jeśli jednak sprawią jakieś problemy… - Na jego usta wypłynął potworny grymas. Rima zatrzęsła się tak, że nawigator musiała ścisnąć ją bardzo mocno za łokieć. –Wiemy o tym, że nie wszyscy piraci są źli. Och, wybacz, Rimo, obowiązki wzywają. Punkt medyczny jest tam! – Wskazał wielki, biały namiot.

-Och, wcale bym się nie domyśliła – mruknęła pod nosem lekarka, kierując się do namiotu. Załoga ruszyła za nią, by zobaczyć jak wygląda miejsce medyczne. Wewnątrz markizy siedziała jeszcze czwórka lekarzy w różnym wieku. Młoda kobieta o włosach barwy waty cukrowej, sędziwa para staruszków, która wydawała się ledwo widzieć na oczy i na oko czterdziestoletni gbur. Czerwonowłosa przywitała się grzecznie ze wszystkimi, jedynie z najmłodszą lekarką witając się uściskiem.

-To jest Tenshi – przedstawiła znajomą. Tenshi dygnęła lekko, a jej jasnoróżowe włosy zafalowały. Blada cera i wyblakła barwa oczu nadawały jej wygląd istoty nie z tego świata.

-Na mą duszę… Anioł… - Sanji rzucił się do stóp nowopoznanej i, niewiadomo skąd, wyciągnął róże.

-Weźcie go zabijcie w moim imieniu – warknął Zoro, wyciągając za ucho kucharza z namiotu.

-Ej, ja chcę się bawić! Nie będziesz mną rządził, głupie marimo! – Krzyknął blondyn, próbując kopnąć zielonowłosego.

-Zresztą, spadaj – Roronoa wyciągnął rękę i odepchnął od siebie towarzysza. Nim się odwrócił, ujrzał jedynie zdziwione spojrzenie przyjaciela, lecz kompletnie nic sobie z tego nie zrobił. Postanowił przejść się i rozejrzeć po placu. Przekupki wykrzykiwały głośno ceny swoich produktów, dzieci biegały we wszystkie strony, wykrzykując teksty sprośnych przyśpiewek. Zoro zauważył niewielki szyld „Darmowa degustacja – innowacja na rynku sake!" i natychmiast znalazł się przy straganie. Bezzębny staruszek nalewał pysznie pachnący płyn do drewnianych kielichów, opowiadając o wyrobie alkoholi. Szermierz poczuł ślinkę napływającą do ust. Pachniało i wyglądało naprawdę smacznie, nie mógł się doczekać, aż dostanie kielich w swoje ręce. Gdy wreszcie przyszła i jego kolej, upił łyk napoju i omal nie krzyknął z zachwytu. To było najlepsze sake, jakie kiedykolwiek pił!

-Sprzedaje to pan? – Zagadnął staruszka, zerkając znacząco na ogromną beczkę z sake stojącą niedaleko jego stóp.

-A i owszem, proszę pana. Tylko dzisiaj niedrogo, tysiąc beli za litr! – Pomachał pustą butelką, a tłum stojący wokół wrzasnął z zaskoczenia.

-Taka taniocha!

-Chcę!

-Ja też, poproszę!

-Chwileczkę, ten zielonowłosy pan był pierwszy – uśmiechnął się staruch, napełniając dwie puste flaszki sake. –Musisz mi jednak dopłacić dwieście beli za butelki.

-Nie ma problemu – Zoro rzucił pieniądze na blat i natychmiast wyszedł z tłumu. Zdobycie takiego wyśmienitego sake bardzo poprawiło mu humor. Postanowił wypić teraz jedną butelkę, a drugą schować na specjalną okazję. Hmm, tylko gdzie zostawić tę drugą butlę? Chyba musi wrócić do namiotu medyków.

Tylko, cholera, gdzie jest ten namiot?!

Przez pół godziny błądził w tłumie, starając się odnaleźć namiot lekarzy, lecz bez skutku. Przecież nie odszedł tak daleko, żeby się zgubić, a drogę nikogo pytać nie będzie. Co dziwniejsze, mimo tej niewesołej sytuacji, chciało mu się śmiać i czuł, jak dziwna euforia powoli wypełnia jego serce. W ogóle tego nie rozumiał, wypił tylko jeden kielich sake, a i dziesięć litrów nigdy nie sprawiało, że się upił.

Roronoa Zoro rozciągnął twarz w szerokim uśmiechu. Tu było tak zabawnie, a on siedzi jak przygłup na murku szukając namiotu! Wspiął się na murek, rozglądając uważnie i ujrzał biały namiot centralnie na drugim końcu placu. Śmiesznie, ale on czasem jest mało spostrzegawczy. Ciesząc się do siebie pobiegł w kierunku markizy lekarzy, potrącając i przepraszając z uśmiechem obcych ludzi. Do namiotu wpadł roześmiany jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu – kilka pięknych dam pozdrowiło go, a ludzie przyjaźnie mu machali. Świat nigdy nie był tak… Wesoły! Rima popatrzyła na niego ze zdziwieniem, natomiast jej młodsza siostra roześmiała się głośno i szturchnęła Sanjiego w ramię. Nie umknęło to uwadze Zoro, lecz w tej chwili nie było to ważne.

-Czy mogę zostawić tutaj mój napój? Jeszcze bym zgubił na paradzie, a szykuje się naprawdę świetna zabawa! – Zaśmiał się i skłonił przed kobietami. Tenshi pokiwała głową, wskazując niewielki stolik, gdzie stały napoje lekarzy.

-Co się stało Zoro? – Usopp otworzył szeroko oczy. W istocie, Roronoa zaczął podskakiwać w miejscu i machać tyłkiem, wyśpiewując „IM-PRE-ZA, IM-PRE-ZA!". Anju popłakała się ze śmiechu i przybiła za plecami piątkę z kucharzem.

-Zoro, czy ktoś dosypał ci czegoś do sake? – Nami zmierzyła krytycznym spojrzeniem butelkę, z którą szermierz tańczył na środku namiotu.

-Słucham? Och nie, to czar tego święta! – Zaśpiewał zielonowłosy, tanecznym krokiem wychodząc spod markizy i odkorkowując butelkę.

-Najebał się jak nic – mruknęła pod nosem nawigator. –Sanji, miej na niego oko, co? Nie wiadomo, w co ten debil się wpakuje.

-Oczywiście, Nami-san! – Kucharz jak strzała wybiegł spod markizy. Zoro, wyszczerzony od ucha do ucha, rozmawiał z dwójką ślicznych kobiet. W tym momencie zaczęła grać muzyka i zielonowłosy pociągnął piękną brunetkę do tańca. Blondyn ze zdziwieniem obserwował ruchy swojego kompana; jak się okazało, tańczył nieźle… I to całkiem nieźle! Może i jego ruchy były nieco sztywne, lecz miło było sobie popatrzeć na pląsające marimo. Udało się, mieszanka Anju zadziałała, ale blondyn wcale nie czuł się jakoś bardzo szczęśliwy z tego powodu.

-Powinniśmy nakręcić film – szepnęła mała czerwonowłosa, niewiadomo skąd pojawiając się przy kucharzu. Poklepał ją po głowie.

-Dobra robota, serio.

-A tak właściwie, przyjechał fotograf i Rima chciałaby zrobić nam zdjęcie. Zawołałbyś pana Zoro?

Sanji kiwnął głową i ruszył w kierunku szalejącego marimo. Z rumieńcami na twarzy przeprosił śliczną brunetkę i niemal siłą zaciągnął śmiejącego się kompana do namiotu fotografa. Cała reszta już czekała, ustawiona do wspólnego zdjęcia.

-O rany, zdjęcia! – Zachichotał Zoro. –Którą pozę macho mam wybrać? Pierwszą? – Stanął bokiem do obiektywu, wypinając tyłek i prężąc biceps. –Czy może drugą? – Odwrócił się przodem do aparatu, zgiął plecy, rozpiął koszulę i naprężył wszystkie widoczne mięśnie. Fotograf nie wytrzymał i wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem, a chwilę później zawtórowała mu cała załoga Słomianych Kapeluszy. Anju tarzała się ze śmiechu po podłodze, trzymając kurczowo za brzuch. Wreszcie mężczyzna z obiektywem otarł łzę z oka i nakazał wszystkim porządnie się ustawić. Gdy robił zdjęcie, Roronoa wciąż chichotał.

-Szzz, Zoro! – Sanji tryknął go lekko łokciem w bok, próbując samemu opanować śmiech, kiedy wychodzili z namiotu. Na zewnątrz Roronoa zaczął skakać i falować rękoma w rytm muzyki.

-Hej, pieprzony kucharzyku! Chodź zatańczyć! – Pociągnął blondyna w tłum i zaczął prowadzić w tańcu, uśmiechając się do par wirujących spokojnie wokół. Zespół grający na jednym z piedestałów był naprawdę dobry. Sanji próbował się nie uśmiechać, gdy tańczył z przyjacielem w rytm szalonej i wesołej melodii. Oj tak, Zoro wybawi się tej nocy jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu!

Nagle Zoro puścił. Wzrok miał utkwiony gdzieś za plecami kucharza, więc blondyn natychmiast się odwrócił. Przy jednym ze straganów siedziała mała dziewczynka, kurczowo ściskając brudną, szmacianą lalkę, ocierając chudą rączką łzy. Ubrana w biedny fartuszek, zerkała wciąż na lewo i prawo, jakby kogoś szukając. Zielonowłosy natychmiast poszedł w kierunku niej. Z twarzy nie schodził mu uśmiech.

-Hej, zgubiłaś się? – Zaczął łagodnie, gdy mała wtuliła się mocno w lalkę.

-Tak, ty jesteś odpowiednim, żeby o to pytać – warknął Sanji, zapalając papierosa.

-Nie wiem, gdzie moja mama – wychlipała dziewczynka, przytulając się do Zoro. Zielonowłosy pogłaskał ją po głowie.

-Powiedz, jak wygląda twoja mamusia?

Kucharz nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom i uszom. Pal sześć to, że marimo się wyluzowało, ale… On był _czuły._ Czy to jakiś skutek uboczny działania tej substancji? A może Anju celowo dodała czegoś, co powodowało takie zachowanie? W końcu wydawała się wiedzieć bardzo dużo na temat relacji Sanjiego. Uch, cholerna smarkula. Zoro ruszył w tłum, rozglądając się za mamą dziewczynki, a kucharz podążył za nim, żeby w razie co przyprowadzić go na miejsce. Zielonowłosy wciąż przemawiał kojąco do dziecka, a im dłużej szli, tym mniej mała miała łez na twarzy. W pewnym momencie popędziła przed siebie, wskazując na dość młodą, ładną kobietę ubraną w zszarzałą suknię. Po strojach kucharz wywnioskował, że w życiu mało się tej rodzinie powodzi i coś lekko zakłuło go w sercu. Kobieta z uśmiechem dziękowała Zoro za przyprowadzenie córki. Rozmawiali o czymś szybko, od czasu do czasu wskazując głowami na Biały Gmach. Wreszcie szermierz odszedł od kobiety. Sanji od razu zauważył, że minę miał poważną i niewesołą – czyli taką, jak zwykle. Niemożliwe, przecież substancja miała działać kilkanaście godzin!

-Oi, kuk… - Zaczął, marszcząc brwi. –Nie wiem, co mi odbiło wcześniej.

-Coś się stało? – Blondyn położył mu rękę na ramieniu, lecz przyjaciel natychmiast ją strząsnął.

-Widziałeś… Widziałeś jej ubrania? Ona sprząta w Białym Gmachu… - Pokręcił głową i pomasował palcami skroń. Kucharz poczuł, że za chwilę nie wytrzyma.

-Weź się uspokój z tym zasranym Gmachem! Na nic nie masz dowodów i szukasz dziury w całym, pieprzone marimo! Jutro odpłyniemy i zapomnisz o Rimie i w ogóle o tej całej wyspie, więc co cię to wszystko obchodzi?! Pierdolony kretyn.

O dziwo, Zoro roześmiał się, słysząc te słowa. Sanji popatrzył na niego oszołomiony. Cholera, co się działo? Czy ciało Roronoy walczy z tym specyfikiem Anju i dlatego miał taki dziwny przebłysk swojego normalnego zachowania? Popatrzył w oczy marimo i ujrzał w nich ten sam błysk, co wtedy, gdy porywał go do tańca.

-Masz rację, co mnie to obchodzi? IMPREZA! – Pobiegł w tłum, wykrzykując sprośne słowa. Kucharz pokręcił głową i pobiegł za przyjacielem. Może i ten zielonowłosy idiota ma dzisiaj zabawę, lecz blondyn nie za bardzo.

Około północy plac ucichł, wpatrując się niecierpliwie w niebo. Grupka pirotechników rozstawiała pudełka ze sztucznymi ogniami, odgradzając je od tłumu. Zoro otoczony wianuszkiem dziewczyn wciąż rozglądał się na boki. Nie chciał spędzić takiej ładnej chwili z praktycznie obcymi babami. Po lewej stronie ujrzał czerwone włosy Rimy i kapelusz Luffy'ego, więc zaraz znalazł się przy nich. Przyjaciele też wydawali się dobrze bawić, choć do tej pory medyczka nie zdołała ani razu opuścić swego stanowiska. Mdlejący z gorąca i wycieńczeni ludzie byli częstym widokiem wśród imprezowiczów.

Anju przybiegła do siostry cała we łzach. Podczas zabawy z innymi dziećmi udało jej się boleśnie stłuc sobie nadgarstek. Gdy rękę miała już porządnie obandażowaną, popatrzyła na Zoro.

-Weźmie mnie pan na ramiona, panie Zoro? – Spytała, robiąc maślane oczka. Szermierz roześmiał się głośno i wziął małą czerwonowłosą na plecy.

-3… 2… 1… POMYŚLNEGO ŚWIĘTA! – Ryknął tłum, a chwilę potem atramentowo czarne niebo przecięły kolorowe błyskawice, rozpryskujące się na miliony barwnych iskier. Ludzie zaczęli klaskać i wykrzykiwać pozdrowienia, Anju wyciągała ręce do nieba, uśmiechając się. W górę leciało coraz więcej różnobarwnych iskier. Zielonowłosy rozejrzał się. To była magiczna chwila, lecz czegoś lub kogoś mu brakowało. Wreszcie zauważył blond grzywkę kilka metrów dalej. Pozwolił, by dziewczynka zsunęła mu się z pleców i podszedł do Sanjiego, obejmując go od tyłu. Początkowo kucharz chciał go uderzyć, ale po chwili przestał się ruszać i zerknął kątem oka na Zoro.

-Pomyślnego – rzucił sucho, na co szermierz pocałował go szybko w policzek i ścisnął mocniej.

-Wzajemnie! – Tłum wrócił do tańca i wyśpiewywania piosenek, więc Roronoa też wciągnął się w zabawę.

-Dobra, powiedzcie, co tu jest grane – Nami pociągnęła kucharza za ramię do tyłu. –Zoro dziwnie się zachowuje od jakiegoś czasu, a ty i Anju ciągle się z tego śmiejecie.

-Anju? – Zaskoczona Rima podeszła do nawigator. –Nie mów, że maczałaś w tym palce?

Dziewczynka zaczerwieniła się jak piwonia, a blondyn uciekł spojrzeniem w bok.

-Pan Sanji poprosił mnie o zrobienie napoju, który odurzy Zoro na jeden wieczór – przyznała się w końcu mała czerwonowłosa, nerwowo skubiąc swoją sukienkę. O dziwo, i Rima i Nami roześmiały się, gdy to usłyszały.

-Nie myśl, że cię nie ukarzę, ale… Dobra robota – odparła medyczka, puszczając oczko do młodszej siostry. Nawigator posłała lekarce znaczące spojrzenie i obie zniknęły w namiocie, szepcąc coś do siebie.

Dochodziła czwarta nad ranem, ale ludzie na placu wciąż bawili się w najlepsze. Rima i Nami zrzuciły lekarskie czepki i od godziny tańczyły z tłumem, popijając drinki. Patrząc na wyginające się w seksownym tańcu dziewczyny, Sanji pomyślał, że doznał objawienia. Niestety, to nie piękne kobiety przykuwały wzrok. Na jednej ze scen Zoro tańczył wraz z wokalistą jednej z grup. Pod sceną zebrało się całkiem spore grono dziewczyn, wzdychających do zielonowłosego, co chwilę komplementujących jego umięśnienie i ruchy.

-A teraz, drogie panie, coś dla was! – Zoro zafalował biodrami, napiął mięśnie i jego koszula pękła. Jednym ruchem ściągnął z siebie ubranie, ukazując idealną muskulaturę i wielką bliznę po starciu z Mihawkiem. Kobiece grono westchnęło i wydało z siebie mnóstwo pisków. Kilka dziewczyn zemdlało, łapiąc się za serce. Roronoa szalał po piedestale, puszczając oczka najbliżej stojącym fankom. Śpiewak w zespole nie miał nic przeciw, tym bardziej, że szermierz powtarzał jego taneczne kroki, a ze swoją budową mógł być seksownym tancerzem. Nami i Rima co jakiś czas pokazywały sobie Zoro palcami, śmiejąc się głośno.

Dla Sanjiego to było za wiele. Nie sądził, że to aż tak wymknie się spod kontroli. Rima i Nami porządnie się spiły, Zoro szalał, Usopp rozmawiał z pirotechnikami, Luffy jadł i jadł i jadł… Dziewczyny wolały gapić się na szermierza, niż nawet pogadać sobie z kucharzem, nie miał więc tutaj nic do roboty. Opuścił tłum, kierując się w stronę Białego Gmachu. Brama była zamknięta, jak co noc, na jedenaście kłódek, lecz bez problemu przeskoczył przez murek. Tak, tutaj nie musi patrzeć na tych ludzi i udawać, że się świetnie bawi. Usiadł na mokrej trawie i zapalił papierosa, zaciągając się dymem. Nikotyna nigdy nie zawodzi, w przeciwieństwie do kupy mięsa, które zowie się człowiekiem.

Dopiero po wypaleniu dwóch papierosów uświadomił sobie, gdzie właśnie jest. Biały Gmach, prawdopodobnie miejsce spiskowców, na którego punkcie obsesję miał Zoro. Może by tak pomyszkować? Wstał i kilka razy obszedł budynek, jak najbardziej przylegając do ściany, słysząc najmniejszy szmer. Nic. W dodatku do Gmachu nie dało się wejść – solidne drzwi zamknięte były na cztery spusty. Wolał nie ryzykować teraz otwierania ich kopniakiem. Zrezygnowany chciał już przeskakiwać przez murek, gdy usłyszał charakterystyczny dźwięk Den Den Mushi, dobiegający gdzieś… Z góry? Odchylił głowę i zdał sobie sprawę, iż znajduje się pod balkonem.

-Wszystko przebiega zgodnie z planem – ktoś mówił szybko, przechadzając się po balkonie. –Jutro odpływają Słomiane Kapelusze. W ciągu tygodnia uda nam się wyeliminować medyczkę Rimę. Odpowiedzialny za poprzednią próbę zginął. Ona jest naszym ostatnim celem.

-No ja myślę! Już nudzi mi się ciągnięcie tego wszystkiego! Cholera jasna, tyle czasu, mogliśmy zdobyć wyspę jednym nalotem…! – Głos na pewno dobiegał z Den Den Mushi, lecz Sanji nie poznał żadnego z rozmówców.

-Żeby marynarka się tym zainteresowała? – Prychnął. –Oni sami się niedługo wybiją, z paniki, frustracji, głodu. Śmierć medyczki sprawi, że nikt nie będzie umiał wyleczyć nowych, zmutowanych wirusów. Potem zatrujemy wodę i skazimy glebę na wyspie. Upozorujemy własne cierpienie. Chyba, że wolisz zarazić wioskę nową chorobą zakaźną, którą wynalazłaś, Tenshi.

Blondyn wypuścił papierosa z ust. TA Tenshi? Przecież przed chwilą ją widział, tańczyła z Nami i Rimą… Chociaż, nie, w sumie zniknęła mu z oczu jakiś czas temu. Nie mógł uwierzyć…

-To by było zabawne – odparła Tenshi, a Sanji poczuł, że po wszystkim chyba będzie miał dosyć śmiechu na długi czas. –Jeśli tym razem odpowiedzialny za śmierć Rimy zawiedzie, spotkam się z nim osobiście. Chcę, żeby jako jedyna została jawnie zamordowana, żeby ludzie wpadli w panikę. Pa, Santiago, chcę się wyspać.

-Jak sobie życzysz. Miłych snów.

Serce Sanjiego łomotało. Cholerny Zoro miał rację, w dodatku… Santiago był w to zamieszany! A wydawał się być tak porządnym facetem. Kto by pomyślał, że on i Tenshi planują coś takiego? Musi to natychmiast powiedzieć reszcie, chociaż wiedział, jak to się skończy. Po prostu Luffy powie „Idę skopać dupę Santiago" i rozpęta się piekło. W dodatku wciąż nie znał motywu, dlaczego tak bardzo zależy im na tej wyspie. Czy ma to coś wspólnego z dobytkiem Andrewa II Okrutnego? Teoretycznie Gol D. Roger zabrał cały skarb, ale w jaskini znaleźli skrzynię ze złotem. Przebiegł do murka i przeskoczył go zgrabnie, pędząc w kierunku tłumu. Odnalazł biały namiot medyków i ujrzał Anju stojącą na zewnątrz. Że też tej małej nie chciało się spać.

-Gdzie jest Zoro? – Wysapał, zatrzymując się.

-W środku – wskazała na wejście. Kucharz wbiegł do środka, lecz dziewczynka złapała go za ramię. –Ale…!

Zatrzymał się gwałtownie. Jego serce pękało w tym momencie na tysiąc kawałków, raniąc boleśnie duszę.

Znosił wszystko. Przytulanie, spanie, ich długie rozmowy. To było jednak za wiele.

-… Nie wchodź – dokończyła szeptem czerwonowłosa, łapiąc blondyna za dłoń. Wyswobodził rękę i odwrócił się, wychodząc z namiotu. Dziewczynka wciąż dreptała za nim, ciągnąc go za koszulę.

-Panie Sanji! – Szeptała raz po raz. Milczał, wpatrując się przed siebie.

Jak to jest, że dowiadujesz się czegoś naprawdę ważnego i przykrego, dotyczącego zniszczenia tej nikomu winnej wyspy, a chwilę później zatracasz się we własnym bólu na widok pieprzonego marimo całującego się z dziewczyną, o której zapomniałby w chwili wypłynięcia na morze?

Chyba ich odpłynięcie się opóźni. O czas potrzebny na akcję uratowania Rice Island.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Wreszcie zdobyłam się na opublikowanie kolejnego rozdziału! Przepraszam, że aż tyle czekaliście, jednak szkoła, nerwy, kurs na prawo jazdy, problemy w związku... Cóż, tego nie da się rozwiązać w parę minut.

Jednocześnie też liczę na Wasze wsparcie po tym chapterze jak szalona - rozdział następny jeszcze nie powstał i potrzebna mi dużo siły, by udało mi się go napisać. Przyjmę z otwartymi ramionami każdą krytykę i opinię. Jednocześnie też dziękuję za wszystkie _reviews, _jakie kiedykolwiek ktoś naskrobał. Nie spodziewałam się, że opowiadanie będzie się Wam tak podobać :). Dziękuję!

* * *

**Rozdział XIV**

Taniec! Śmiech! Zabawa! Och, dlaczego nie mógłby żyć w ten sposób cały czas? Marnował życie, siedząc naburmuszony i jedynie dzierżąc swoje katany u boku. Czuł się cudownie, a świat wokół był tak kolorowy.

- Zoro! – Rima pomachała do niego z oddali, więc zeskoczył ze sceny, śmiejąc się i biegnąc do medyczki. Czerwonowłosa wskazała namiot, pewno chcąc porozmawiać, toteż ruszył za nią, pozdrawiając szerokim wyszczerzem piękne panie, wcześniej mdlejące na jego widok pod sceną. Przed wejściem do namiotu stała Anju, bacznie się rozglądając. Wszystko było dla Zoro takie zabawne!

O dziwo, namiot był pusty. Odwrócił się, chcąc zapytać lekarkę o cel, w jakim tutaj przyszli, lecz po chwili czuł, jak gorące usta dziewczyny naciskają na jego wargi. Zaskoczony otworzył usta, co pozwoliło Rimie wsunąć język do wnętrza szermierza. Zielonowłosy stał jak słup, nie czując kompletnie nic. Nie mógł zdobyć się nawet na objęcie dziewczyny, a uśmiech zszedł mu z twarzy.

Takie… Zabawne?

Kurwa, to nie jest zabawne!

Zdecydowanie odsunął Rimę od siebie, czując, jak dziwna euforia powoli odchodzi z jego ciała i opuszcza umysł. Po uśmiechu już dawno nie było nawet śladu, szermierz marszczył brwi i błyskał groźnie oczami na czerwonowłosą. Miał wrażenie, jakby obudził się z długiego snu, chociaż pamiętał wszystko. Poczuł wstyd i zażenowanie, patrząc na swój nagi tors i przypominając sobie, w jakich okolicznościach zrzucił koszulę. Co strzeliło mu do głowy?! Zawsze umiał nad sobą panować, a dzisiaj…

- Co ty robisz?! – Krzyknął tak głośno, że medyczka skuliła się przerażona. Och, pieprzony kucharzyk by go teraz nie pochwalił. – Oszalałaś? Znowu się spiłaś?

- Może i piłam, ale jestem wszystkiego świadoma – orzekła, zaciskając pięści.

- Rimo. Jesteś moją przyjaciółką. Nie powinnaś tego robić. Nic więcej do ciebie nie czuję.

Zacisnęła wargi i spuściła głowę, ocierając łzy. Zielonowłosy skrzyżował ręce na piersi i wyszedł z namiotu. Na murku siedział Sanji, który, o dziwo, również wydawał się być czymś przybity. Obok niego stała Anju, klepiąc go po ramieniu ze smutną miną i powtarzając w kółko imię kucharza. Szermierz zajął miejsce obok blondyna, czując dziwnie ukojenie, gdy do jego nozdrzy dotarł zapach Sanjiego i dymu z papierosów.

- Odejdź, marimo – warknął nagle kucharz, zakrywając twarz dłonią. Zoro popatrzył na niego zdziwiony. Co się dzieje? Zerknął na Anju, która wskazała palcem na namiot, a następnie na Sanjiego. Szermierz zamarł. To znaczy, że jego przyjaciel widział, jak Rima go całuje…?

- Anju, mogłabyś nas zostawić? – Spytał cicho. Dziewczynka pokiwała głową i weszła do namiotu, wołając imię swojej siostry.

Przez dłuższą chwilę Zoro jedynie wpatrywał się w drżącą postać towarzysza, nie wiedząc, co robić. Wiedział, że jak spróbuje go dotknąć, to on się odsunie, albo nawet go uderzy. Nie będzie słuchał niczego, co powie. Uparty kucharzyk.

- Kuk.

Zero reakcji. Przecież się tego dobrze spodziewał. Siedzieli w ciszy, aż Sanji podniósł głowę. Minę i spojrzenie miał bardzo poważne.

- Jesteś żałosny – rzucił, lustrując wzrokiem nagi tors Zoro. Szermierz doskonale o tym wiedział. Wstyd mu było na samo wspomnienie tego, co wyprawiał! Tańczył jak głupi, rozbierał się na scenie… Chyba będą się z niego wyśmiewać do końca życia. Trudno. Przykucnął przy blondynie, łapiąc za jego ramię. Ten jednak się nie odsuwał.

- Wiem, że jestem żałosny – warknął szermierz, nie spuszczając oczu z Sanjiego. – Nie umiałem powiedzieć wprost Rimie, żeby dała sobie spokój, i co z tego wyszło? _Nie umiem _rozmawiać o takich rzeczach! - Wstał, łapiąc się za głowę i zamykając oczy. – W ogóle chciałbym wiedzieć, co się ze mną działo! Zupełnie, jakby ktoś zatruł mi sake lub jedz…

Zamarł. Olśnienie przyszło do niego w jednej sekundzie. Popatrzył w stronę Białego Gmachu, wpatrując się w płaskorzeźbę pod zadaszeniem. Ciernie i róża. Trucizna była kluczem do wszystkiego.

Identyczne żłobienia były na rękojeściach skażonych sztyletów, którymi oprawca chciał dźgnąć Rimę.

Zaczął gorączkowo myśleć. Pewnie kuk znowu opieprzy go, że to kolejna bzdurna teoria i szukanie na siłę poszlak, lecz Zoro był w stu procentach pewien. To musiało być to.

- Co jest, marimo?

- Miałem rację. Biały Gmach stoi za wszystkim.

Ku jego zdziwieniu, blondyn też wstał i popatrzył na białą budowlę.

- Miałeś – pokiwał głową. Zielonowłosy otworzył szeroko oczy ze zdumienia. – Podsłuchałem przypadkowo pewną rozmowę. Chcą wykończyć mieszkańców wyspy, poczynając od uśmiercenia Rimy.

- Coo? – Kiedy Sanji usłyszał tę rozmowę? Czy dlatego wpadł wtedy do namiotu?

- Jezu, ale ty jesteś tępy – mruknął kucharz, wyrzucając peta z ust. – Zbierzmy wszystkich i chodźmy do domy Rimy. Musimy obmyślić plan działania i ich pokonać.

Odwrócił się do niego plecami, lecz szermierz złapał go za rękę i stanął przed blondynem. Byli tak blisko, że niemal stykali się nosami, jednak blondyn uparcie nie patrzył na szermierza.

- Posłuchaj. Nie myśl sobie, że czuję coś do Rimy… - Zaczął. Sanji uśmiechnął się lekko i zagryzł wargi. Serce szermierza przyśpieszyło i zaczęła wypełniać go furia. – CHOLERA JASNA, SPÓJRZ NA MNIE! – Złapał za podbródek Sanjiego i uniósł do góry. Oddech kucharza oszałamiał i upajał jednocześnie - tego nie dało się porównać z obecnością medyczki.

Zoro nachylił się do przodu, przymykając oczy i oplatając Sanjiego ramionami. To był odruch, jedna iskra, która wypadła nie wiadomo skąd z gąszczu myśli, wzniecając prawdziwy pożar i zamęt w głowie Roronoy. Gdy ich wargi się zetknęły, kucharz lekko zadrżał, a szermierz poczuł, jak na policzki wypływa mu rumieniec. Pozwolił sobie chwilę pieścić usta przyjaciela, by następnie delikatnie wsunąć język do środka, napotykając przeszkodę w postaci języka blondyna. Sanji coraz gorliwiej oddawał pocałunek, ściskając kurczowo plecy zielonowłosego i głęboko oddychając. Czuli rosnące podniecenie ogarniające ich ciała. Zapominając o Bożym świecie, o całym tłumie, który przecież był obok, oparł kuka o latarnię i przycisnął go mocniej, ocierając się o jego udo, całując najgoręcej, jak umiał…

- Sanji! Zo… - Natychmiast oderwali się od siebie, słysząc głos Usoppa, lecz było już za późno. Ich kompan stanął jak wryty z szeroko otwartymi ustami. Na twarz Długonosego wypełzły czerwone plamy, po czym jedynie spuścił wzrok. – Przepraszam, że przeszkodziłem.

- Usopp! – Sanji natychmiast rzucił się za snajperem, gorączkowo myśląc, jak wyjaśnić wszystko przyjacielowi. Zoro stał osłupiały, trawiąc to, co przed chwilą się wydarzyło. Nie chodzi o to, że Usopp ich w ogóle przyłapał, lecz o to, _na czym _ich przyłapał…

„A co, jeśli nasze relacje podzielą załogę Słomianego Kapelusza…?" przemknęło przez myśl zielonowłosemu. Dlaczego, dlaczego pozwolił sobie na chwilę słabości i dał się ponieść pragnieniom? Przypomniał sobie dotyk ust kucharza i zadrżał, czując ciepło rozchodzące się po ciele. Gdyby mogli to powtórzyć, chociażby przez kilka chwil…

Nagle Zoro ocknął się i wyprostował. Rice Island jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Musi powiadomić Luffy'ego, resztę załogi i Rimę! Wpadł do namiotu jak burza, lecz zatrzymał się, ujrzawszy Rimę skuloną na podłodze. Dziewczyna nawet na niego nie spojrzała, zakryła jedynie łzy spływające po policzkach. Zielonowłosy przyklęknął obok niej, zastanawiając się, co powiedzieć. Nie chciał medyczki ranić, była w końcu przyjaciółką całej załogi. Co miał zrobić? Przytulić ją? A jeśli to sprawi, że poczuje się gorzej? Niepewnie wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku drżącej postaci i położył ją na ramieniu Rimy. Nie zareagowała. Czuł niemal każde jej drgnięcie, zupełnie, jak wtedy, gdy zasypiała… Cisza stawała się niemal nie do zniesienia dla szermierza. Gorączkowo szukał odpowiednich słów, ale to kuk umiał gadać z kobietami, nie on. Gdyby mniej zależało mu na Rimie, po prostu by ją zostawił bez słowa wyjaśnienia, jednak teraz _czuł_, że musi coś powiedzieć. Pokazać, iż nie chciał celowo jej zranić.

- Przepraszam – wydusił wreszcie, przełamując się. Dziewczyna drgnęła lekko. – Przepraszam. Nie powinienem był tak reagować. Mogłem spokojnie wytłumaczyć…

- To już nieważne – westchnęła słabo. – To ja przepraszam. Ubzdurałam sobie… To, co ubzdurałam. O nic cię nie obwiniam – potarła czoło. Zielonowłosy oprzytomniał i złapał ją szybko za ramiona.

- Rimo, odkryliśmy z Sanjim coś ważnego. Moje podejrzenia się sprawdziły, Biały Gmach stoi za wszystkimi zgonami i napaścią na ciebie. Chcą wykończyć ludność, poczynając od elity, ale kompletnie nie wiem, czemu chcą przejąć Rice Island…

Czerwonowłosa niemal zachłysnęła się powietrzem i złapała za serce. Tęczówki zaczęły jej drżeć.

- Czyli wiedzą… - Szepnęła.

- Co wiedzą?

- Pod Rice Island jest kopalnia złota i rubinów. Mało tego, Andrew II Okrutny zostawił spory majątek, który został ukryty pod Białym Gmachem. Gdy urzędnicy przybyli na wyspę, postanowiliśmy, że nic im nie zdradzimy, a pieniądze posłużą nam jako ratunek, gdy przyjdą cięższe czasy. Ktoś jednak musiał zdradzić… - Pokręciła zrezygnowana głową.

- Więc to wszystko po to, by zdobyć pieniądze i klejnoty? – Zdziwił się szermierz. Medyczka parsknęła lekceważącym śmiechem.

- Nie wiesz, jak dużo warte jest to wszystko. To skarb naszej wyspy, a oni chcą go nam wydrzeć!

- Wygląda więc na to – Zoro podniósł się i dotknął swojej katany – że dzisiaj Biały Gmach zostanie obalony.

Sanji przedzierał się przez tłum, gorączkowo rozglądając się za zieloną, kraciastą chusteczką lub czymkolwiek, co przypominałoby jego długonosego przyjaciela. Serce mu łomotało, a na policzkach wykwitły piekące rumieńce, lecz nie dbał o to. _Musiał_ porozmawiać z Usoppem. Ruszył w kierunku stoisk z wybuchowymi zabawkami, a następnie ku wielkim stołom z jedzeniem. Na samym środku blatu, między stertą talerzy, spał Luffy z wzdętym brzuchem. Na buzi miał plamy z sosu i pełno okruszków. Usopp na moment wypadł mu z głowy – wskoczył na stół i zgrabnie lawirując między talerzami dopadł swego kapitana. Słomiany Kapelusz jedynie jęknął, gdy kucharz gwałtownie nim potrząsał.

- Luffy, obudź się i idź prędko do namiotu medyków, już! – Syknął Sanji, w końcu kopiąc leżącego Luffy'ego w zad. Natychmiast poskutkowało i Monkey pognał w nakazane mu miejsce. Blondyn westchnął i odgarnął grzywkę z czoła. Poczuł na sobie czyjś wzrok i ujrzał Usoppa, patrzącego na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, a następnie odwracającego się plecami. Przez chwilę zabolało go serce i rzucił się stronę przyjaciela. Tym razem udało mu się szybko chwycić Długonosego za ramię i odciągnąć w bardziej ustronne miejsce.

- Usopp… - Zaczął. Snajper jedynie potrząsnął głową i zamrugał.

- Nic nie mów, Sanji. Nikomu nic nie wyjawię, jeśli tego nie chcecie. Tylko pomyśl, czy uda ci się być szczęśliwym ukrywając swoje prawdziwe uczucia?

Kucharza na moment zatkało. Nie pomyślał o tym, lecz zgodził się z Usoppem. Zatajanie uczuć było bez sensu. Nagle ocknął się i otworzył szeroko oczy.

- Usopp, biegnijmy do namiotu medyków. Tam wszystko wyjaśnimy, ok? Mamy teraz ważniejsze sprawy.

Przyjaciel popatrzył poważnym wzrokiem na kompana i ruszył w stronę wielkiej markizy z czerwonym krzyżem. _Później, Sanji, później o tym pomyślisz _kręcił głową kucharz, biegnąc za Długonosym, lecz słowa kompana wciąż obijały się o wnętrze jego czaszki, uparcie nie chcąc zniknąć. _Usopp, dlaczego czasem musisz mówić takie mądre rzeczy?!_

Gdy wpadł do namiotu, cała załoga była już w komplecie. Anju przysypiała na kolanach medyczki, a trójka lekarzy patrzyła sceptycznie na zgromadzoną przy wejściu ekipę. Sanji odnalazł szybko ciemne oczy Zoro, wpatrujące się w niego z pożądaniem. O matko, za chwilę miała rozpocząć się batalia, a zielonowłosy wyglądał na nieźle napalonego… Szermierz rozchylił lekko swoje wargi i zaczął jeździć po nich językiem. Bardzo powoli.

Kucharz poczuł ucisk gdzieś pomiędzy nogami i przeklął w myślach marimo. Zrobił to celowo, cholerny perwersyjny…! Upewnił się jeszcze bardziej w swym przekonaniu, gdy Roronoa posłał mu drwiący uśmieszek. Sanji miał ochotę rzucić się na niego, całować, całować, całować, zdjąć ubrania…

- Po co nas tutaj ściągnęliś… Hik! – Nami czknęła głośno, chichocząc. Rima zawzięcie szukała czegoś w swojej torbie, aż wydała z siebie zadowolony mruk i łyknęła zdrowo z pękatej kolby. W jednej chwili z oczu zniknęły jej błyski, tak samo jak pijackie rumieńce z twarzy. Wciąż ze skrzywioną miną podała specyfik nawigator, która popatrzyła na nią jak na wariatkę.

- Musimy być teraz w pełni trzeźwi – powiedziała poważnie Rima, otrzepała sukienkę i podniosła się. Nami w końcu zdecydowała się pociągnąć z butli, co i u niej skutkowało zblednięciem i całkowitym starciem uśmiechu z twarzy. – Czy ktoś jeszcze coś pił?

- Zoro pił, oczywiście – warknął Sanji, paląc papierosa. Roronoa spojrzał na niego wilkiem, unosząc brew i odruchowo kładąc dłoń na rękojeści katany.

- Dla pewności – medyczka podała butelkę szermierzowi. Zielonowłosy wzruszył ramionami i pociągnął zdrowy łyk, po czym skrzywił się.

- Fuj! Ohyda! – Omal nie wypluł substancji na ziemię, lecz widząc zmarszczone brwi lekarki, zrezygnował i przełknął. Rima posmutniała i odstawiła butlę na blat. Para staruszków i czterdziestoletni gbur ani na moment nie stracili jej z oczu.

- Jest źle – oczy dziewczyny zamgliły się. – Santiago chce zniszczyć Rice Island i uciec ze skarbami, które zostawił Andrew II Okrutny.

Staruszka złapała się za serce, a Luffy natychmiast poderwał się na równe nogi. Anju patrzyła zaskoczona to na siostrę, to na starszych lekarzy. Nami jedynie uniosła brew słysząc słowo „skarby".

- Nie wierzę – odparł staruszek, podtrzymując babcię za ramię. – To poczciwy człowiek…

- Wiedziałem! – Wykrzyknął czterdziestolatek. Sanji po raz pierwszy tej nocy ujrzał błysk w jego oczach i półuśmiech na twarzy. – Ale co chcecie z tym zrobić?

Zapadła cisza, przerywana jedynie urywanymi oddechami członków załogi i lekarzy. Zoro zerknął na swojego kapitana i obaj rozciągnęli usta w niemal psychopatycznych uśmiechach. Następnie wzrok zielonowłosego powędrował do kucharza, który również uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. Usopp położył dłoń na swojej torbie (przy czym ledwo mógł ustać na swych drżących nogach). Nami sięgnęła do swego dekoltu, by spomiędzy piersi wydobyć składany kij, co omal nie przyprawiło Sanjiego o krwotok z nosa.

- Jak to co? – Luffy wyprostował się i popatrzył po wszystkich zebranych w namiocie. – Pójdę skopać mu dupę!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Długo mnie nie było - dosłownie cierpiałam od nawału zajęć i problemów, jakie od lutego na trzy cztery zwaliły się na moje barki. Ale wystarczyło parę dni wolnych, słońca i bardzo miłych komentarzy, żeby tej nocy powstał rozdział 15! Szczerze, w moim mniemaniu, wyszedł lepiej niż planowałam, bo nigdy wcześniej nie opisywałam walk. Jeśli znajdziecie jakieś niezgodności albo któryś fragment będzie trudno zrozumieć - napiszcie. Po prostu.

Do końca dzieli nas już kilka chapterów. Ach, szkoda. Zaplanowałam też jeden erotyczny dodatek, ale cśśś... To po zakończeniu serii :3.

Dziękuję za każdy komentarz, który czytałam z uśmiechem na ustach!

* * *

**Rozdział XV**

-Luffy, nie! – Nim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować, Słomiany Kapelusz wypadł jak burza z namiotu medyków. Nami rzuciła się za nim, lecz Zoro przytrzymał ją za ramię i spojrzał poważnie w oczy.

-Poradzi sobie.

Nie do końca, co prawda, ale uspokojona nawigator objęła się ramionami, na moment tracąc rezon. Zoro czuł na sobie spojrzenie wszystkich zgromadzonych w namiocie. No cóż, w końcu według niepisanej umowy był oficerem, zastępcą kapitana… Anju wtuliła się w Rimę, patrząc na miejsce, gdzie chwilę temu jeszcze stał Luffy. Starsi lekarze obrzucili całą załogę zdegustowanym spojrzeniem i wyszli. Został tylko ten dziwny, czterdziestoletni mężczyzna.

-Musimy mieć plan – Sanji odrzucił grzywkę i zapalił papierosa, wtykając dłonie w kieszenie. Zoro obserwował go spod półprzymkniętych powiek. Ten kuk… Był tak cholernie chudy. I pociągający w każdym calu swojej postawy. –Nie wiemy praktycznie nic o wrogu, poza tym, że Tenshi jest wykwalifikowanym medykiem.

-Jakbyśmy kiedykolwiek coś wiedzieli – prychnęła rudowłosa.

-Mój brat jest strażnikiem w Białym Gmachu – ni z tego, ni z owego odezwał się tamten mężczyzna. –Jest w formacji strzeleckiej. Dojścia do Głównej Kwatery wewnątrz bronią trzy takowe.

-Trzy? – Zdziwiła się Rima. –Byłam tam, ale nie widziałam nikogo…

-Trzy aktywne są w czasie poważnych problemów… Oprócz snajperskiej mamy jeszcze formację alchemików i szermierzy.

Rima prychnęła cicho pod nosem na wzmiankę o alchemikach. Odtrąciła Anju i zaczęła grzebać w swojej walizce.

-No to narka! – Wykrzyknął Zoro i pognał czym prędzej przed siebie, ignorując okrzyki kobiet. Zaraz za nim wyleciał Sanji z jękiem „Czekaj, durne marimo! Gmach w lewą stronę!". Wkurzony zielonowłosy odbił w bok i złapał za rękojeści katan. Uwielbiał to – szał walki rozlewający się w żyłach, adrenalina pulsująca w uszach… Słyszał za sobą szybkie i pewne kroki kuka, lecz teraz nie mieli czasu na żadne miłostki. Jedynym ich obowiązkiem było pomóc kapitanowi usunąć wrogów. Już parę metrów przed Gmachem ujrzeli ślady działalności Luffy'ego: brama była wyrwana z zawiasów, a pokonani strażnicy leżeli ułożeni w równiutki stosik na trawie. Roronoa zwolnił, pozwalając, by wyprzedził go blondyn. Trzy formacje – szermierze, alchemicy, snajperzy… Zoro już wiedział, którą się zajmie, ale nagle poczuł dziwne ukłucie w okolicy żołądka. A kuk? Nie jest w stanie obronić się własnoręcznie przed kulami czy truciznami.

-Zoro! – Wykrzyknął Sanji, otwierając szeroko drzwi. Wewnątrz unosiły się chmury dymu. Na razie do walki nie garnęła się żadna formacja, przejścia chroniła jedynie zdziesiątkowana straż. Wyglądało na to, że Słomiany był szybszy niż alarm, który musiał rozlec się w Gmachu. Przy odrobinie szczęścia może i dopadł Santiago, kto wie? Również i tu kucharz ujrzał stertę ciał na podłodze, lecz żołnierze wydawali się być jeszcze zdolni do walki. Tak, to było dobre. Sprzątną z Zoro straż, a gdy dobiegnie reszta, będą mieć wolną drogę do następnej formacji. Szermierz nawet nie zawracał sobie głowy wyjmowaniem wszystkich trzech katan, od niechcenia rzucając się w wir szału. Coś pięknego. Blondyn ruszył biegiem przed siebie, sprzedając parę kopniaków żołdakom, którzy napatoczyli mu się na drodze. Czuł niesamowitą siłę rozpierającą go od środka. Zerknął na walczącego niedaleko zielonowłosego. Adrenalina czy zakochanie?

Chyba sam musiał przyznać, że i jedno i drugie.

-Cholera, dziewczyny! – Krzyknął szermierz, odpychając przeciwnika na ścianę. W wejściu pojawiły się Rima i Nami, która ciągnęła za ucho jęczącego Usoppa, a w drugiej dłoni dzierżyła długi kij. Rima nie rozglądała się i rzuciła w walkę, zakasując spódnicę do góry. Sanji rzucił się w jej kierunku, gdy poczuł silne łapska na swoich ramionach. _O, szlag…! _Nagle uścisk zelżał. Zdezorientowany blondyn obejrzał się do tyłu, mrugając ze zdziwienia. Napastnik leżał na podłodze z wyrazem rozanielenia na twarzy, a z jego szyi wystawała ampułka z igłą pełna dziwnego płynu. Zerknął na medyczkę i uśmiechnął się do niej lekko. Cóż, nikt inny nie miałby nawet szans z alchemikami, prawda? Chociaż patrząc na poziom tutejszej straży… Mimo nerwowych rąk czerwonowłosej, miała ona dość pewnego cela i większość tych, których nie udało dopaść się Zoro czy Sanjiemu, leżało na podłodze już po kilku minutach, pogrążając się we śnie. Sanji był szczęśliwy, że straż nie posiada broni palnej, gdyż nie byłby w stanie obronić ślicznej Nami, odpierającej ataki całkiem sprawnie. Usopp rozbroił kilku ciskając w nich swoimi _Hissatsu Boshi. _

Żołnierze fruwali na wszystkie strony albo padali na miejscu od celnych strzałów snajpera i Rimy. Sanji powalał ich pojedynczymi kopniakami, Zoro posyłał na ściany drugim końcem katany, a Nami celnie okładała ich bo – niestety, jej technika była najmniej skuteczna na opancerzone cielska mężczyzn. Medyczka cichcem wskazała palcem na kark, a następnie posłała w czyimś kierunku dwie ampułki. Rudowłosa bez zastanowienia zdzieliła kijem przeciwnika w tył szyi. Padł od razu unieruchomiony.

Sala, w której walczyli, była ogromna i wyłożona – a jakżeby inaczej – białym marmurem. Posadzka była już ubrudzona i upstrzona pyłem walki, a ściany popękane. Kolumny również były w opłakanym stanie, kilka chwiało się niebezpiecznie, a jedna leżała żałośnie na środku pomieszczenia. Zoro podziękował w myślach architektom, że filary znajdowały się tutaj tylko w celach ozdobnych. Nie było miło, gdy wyobrażał sobie kuka leżącego pod wielkim kawałem gruzu.

Po dłuższym czasie, zmęczona załoga i medyczka zbili się w ciasną grupkę na samym środku sali. Sanji rozejrzał się uważnie wokół. Wszyscy wrogowie leżeli nieprzytomni, a przynajmniej na to wyglądało. Dziewczyny świetnie sobie poradziły, jedynie Nami miała kilka siniaków na nogach i potargane włosy, w przeciwieństwie do Rimy. Jest jednak różnica, gdy ktoś bierze czynny udział w ofensywie – medyczka stała w bezpiecznej odległości od pobojowiska i ciskała usypiaczami w ludzi na odległość. Zerknął na dalszą część korytarza za drzwiami, niedotkniętą walką. Ciekawe, która formacja ich zaskoczy jako pierwsza?

-Idziemy! – Ruszył do biegu, lecz ponownie ktoś przytrzymał go za ramię. Blondyn zaczął się szamotać. Od razu rozpoznał, do kogo należy tak silny uścisk.

-Pieprzony kuku, cholera, nawet nie wiesz, co cię tam czeka! – Warknął Zoro i pchnął Sanjiego na podłogę. Kucharz podniósł się z godnością, patrząc na Roronoę spode łba i wymierzył mu kopa. Może i się _całowali, _ale marimo wciąż było tak samo głupie jak zawsze.

-Czekajcie – Rima stała zamyślona, patrząc się uparcie w podłogę i mamrocząc cicho. –Ich system nie będzie zbyt skomplikowany. Wystarczy chwilę pomyśleć. Za tamtymi drzwiami jest korytarz przedzielony na trzy części. Nigdy bym nie pomyślała, że to na formacje…

-Na co wpadłaś? – Rzuciła zniecierpliwiona Nami, krzywiąc się, gdy nadepnęła nieprzytomnemu na dłoń.

-Pierwsi będą snajperzy – zerknęła na Usoppa. –To jest jak zagadka logiczna. Przeciwnicy będą zmęczeni po unikaniu kul. Potem szermierze – Zoro drgnął. – Zmęczonego łatwiej trafić. A na końcu alchemicy… Bo przez rany szybciej wsiąkają trucizny.

Zapadła cisza. Nikt nie mógł podważyć tej teorii. Sanji, który zdawał sobie sprawę z okrucieństwa Tenshi, tym bardziej był nieco zszokowany tym ustawieniem. Skuteczna droga do wykończenia. Jednocześnie nie mógł pozbyć się niewielkiego pierwiastka uznania, kiełkującego gdzieś tam głęboko.

-Ee, że co? – Rzucił Zoro, zupełnie jakby przed chwilą obudził się ze snu. Wszyscy jęknęli.

-Tępy glon – mruknął Sanji, zapalając papierosa. – Snajperzy, szermierze, alchemicy. Pokonać.

-Damy radę. Snajperzy to nic, mamy Usoppa, a ja mogę zasłonić jedną osobę katanami. Niestety, ktoś będzie musiał zostać – mruknął. Wszyscy popatrzyli na Nami, niezdolną jakkolwiek obronić się przed kulami swoim kijem.

-Super – prychnęła nawigator.

-Nami, twoja charyzma wiele teraz zdziała. Nie wiemy, co się dzieje z ludźmi na placu. Zajmij się nimi. Nie daj Boże, jak walka przeniesie się na zewnątrz albo staruszkowie rozpowiedzieli motłochowi, co tu się będzie wyprawiać. Błagam, poradzisz sobie z nimi – powiedziała prosząco medyczka. Rudowłosa zagryzła wargę i skinęła głową, a następnie wycofała się. – Chroń Anju.

-Dam radę.

Usopp przeglądał swój arsenał, a Rima wyciągnęła jeszcze więcej ampułek. Zoro podszedł do Sanjiego, korzystając z chwili nieuwagi kompanów. Delikatnie dotknął policzka kuka, odgarniając blond pasma oprószone kurzem. Kucharz zarumienił się i pod chłodnymi palcami Roronoa poczuł jego ciepłą twarz.

-Obronię cię – szepnął, wyciągając drugą katanę. –Choćbym sam miał zginąć, żadna kula cię nie dotknie.

Sanji bardzo chciał coś powiedzieć, ale zielonowłosy odwrócił się przodem do drzwi i ustawił w pozycji gotowej do walki. Czuł jedynie… Ciepło. Zadrżał na wspomnienie słów swojego przyjaciela, ale widząc, że reszta rusza przed siebie, podążył za nimi. Zaraz się okaże, czy Rima miała rację.

Jak się szybko okazało, faktycznie miała. Ledwie postawili stopę na korytarzu, w powietrzu świsnęły kule i poniosły się huki strzelb. Zoro zareagował natychmiast i zajął pozycję przed kucharzem, odbijając płynnymi ruchami naboje od stali swoich katan. Sanji mógł w tej sytuacji liczyć jedynie na szermierza i swoją zwinność, a i ta była nieco osłabiona po dość czasochłonnej walce ze strażą. Zoro skakał niemal we wszystkich kierunkach tak, by nie ranić swoich kompanów i odbijać kule, a jednocześnie by trafiać wrogów. Bardzo szybko kuk i szermierz znaleźli się w samym centrum ataków napastników. Było to nieco bez sensu z ich strony, ponieważ zwykle jako pierwszych powinno się sprzątnąć ludzi z możliwością ataku z dystansu, co przemknęło przez myśl Usoppowi. Rima skryła się za jedną z wielkich donic i co jakiś czas wychylała się, ciskając pełnymi garściami ampułek. Usopp biegał wokół skupiska żołnierzy oszałamiając każdego zbliżającego się i eliminując nadmiar walczących napierających na Sanjiego i Zoro. Zoro męczył się coraz bardziej, na jego czole pojawiły się kropelki potu. Jego akcje były żmudne i rzadko co udawało mu się zadać cios tak, by kuk nie został nieodsłonięty. Największa nadzieja pokładała się w Usoppie, który uciekając obecnie przed grupką trzech strzelców uchylił się zwinnie, skręcił za kolumnę i wystrzelił podwójny ładunek. Formacja była dosyć liczna, więc wybicie ich na pewno zajmie więcej czasu niż wybicie tamtych żołdaków.

Rima ukryta za donicą gorączkowo grzebała w swojej torbie. Ampułki nie były nieskończone, a przed nimi jeszcze mnóstwo wrogów do pokonania plus alchemicy, którzy mogą być odporni na jej trucizny. Powoli nie wiedziała co robić, by nie stracić zapasów i jednocześnie wykończyć napastników. W torbie miała kilka skalpeli prędko zabranych z namiotu medyków, ale to wciąż za mało. Westchnęła, wdychając zapach rośliny wiszącej nad nią. Nagle drgnęła. Woń była znajoma. Urwała jeden z liści i na jej palec skapnęła kropelka soku roślinnego. Skóra zaczęła ją szczypać. To jest to!

Zoro tańczył już drugi raz tej nocy, ale bynajmniej nie z powodu eliksiru. Osłanianie Sanjiego było ciężkie i Roronoa żałował, że nie kazał kukowi zostać za drzwiami. Ale _obiecał._ Kucharza nie draśnie dzisiaj nawet jedna kula. Wykonał piruet, odbijając kule i jednocześnie dźgając przeciwnika w brzuch – w tej samej chwili blondyn, który korzystał ze swojej ludzkiej tarczy, zakręcił się z okrzykiem i powalił trzech. Bardzo chciał pomóc zielonowłosemu, gdy tylko miał sposobność, używał maksymalnej siły i eliminował jak najwięcej wrogów. Po mozolnej walce wreszcie zaczęło ich ubywać, co przyprawiło Sanjiego o większy zapas entuzjazmu.

Usopp _bardzo chciał _ukryć się gdzieś w kącie i przeczekać, ale _nie mógł. _Ocalenie przyjaciół było ważniejsze. Z jakiegoś powodu to Sanjiego i Zoro formacja chciała wyeliminować i stwarzało mu to idealną okazję do ucieczki, lecz nie tym razem. Poruszał się najbardziej zwinnie jak tylko mógł, krążąc po pomieszczeniu i oszałamiając każdego, kto znalazł się zbyt blisko kucharza. Rima kryła się za donicą, wbijając strzykawki w grube łodygi rośliny. Już od jakiegoś czasu nie rzuciła ani jednej ampułki, przez co przestali kontrolować siłę naporu na dwóch piratów w centrum. Usopp używał wszystkich rodzajów _Hissatsu Boshi_, jakie tylko miał w torbie, oślepiając, oszałamiając i eliminując przeciwników. Rima miała dobry cel, ale nie idealny, toteż jej trucizny okazywały się być mniej skuteczne lub działały wolniej niż gdy przy wbijaniu się np. w tętnicę. W dodatku ciskała ona nimi ręcznie. Gdyby mógł dorwać kilka jej ampułek… Niestety, nie dałby rady przebiec przez pomieszczenie bez ani jednej rany po drodze. Kilka filarów kruszyło się, a ściany zdobiły liczne dziury i pęknięcia. Zerknął raz jeszcze na filar. Gdyby udało się sprowokować snajperów do ostrzelania kolumny i wywabić z motłochu Sanjiego i Zoro, istniałaby możliwość zrzucenia na żołnierzy kolumny. Nie był to głupi pomysł… Usopp przemieścił się w lewo, do najbardziej ukruszonego na brzegach filaru i zaczął ciskać _Hissatsu Boshi _w każdego w promieniu kilku metrów. Reagowali oni natychmiast, zostawiając w spokoju szermierza i kucharza. Snajper Słomianych Kapeluszy poczuł, że nogi drżą mu jeszcze jak nigdy dotąd. Od teraz wszystko zależało tylko od jego szybkości i ruchów, by ostrzelali kolumnę tak, by mogła ona się złamać. Przez moment czuł jedynie pulsowanie w uszach, a gdy pierwsza lufa została skierowana ku niemu, przełknął ślinę. Czas zacząć taniec ze śmiercią…

Padły strzały. Zoro natychmiast kontrolnie zerknął w kierunku Usoppa, który wyglądał jak wariat podskakujący przy filarze. Oczy niemal wyszły mu z orbit.

-Usopp, kretynie! Chcesz umrzeć?! – Wrzasnął, uchylając się przed kolejną kulą i powalając dwóch przeciwników. Snajper jednak tylko puścił mu oko, by następnie uchylić się i odskoczyć w prawo. Kolumnę zaczęła zdobić prawdziwa mozaika dziur.

-Da radę – sapnął Sanji, przytykając się plecami do pleców Roronoy. Odepchnął się od szermierza i naparł na trzech strzelców, wytrącając im bronie z rąk. Wtem gdzieś z kąta nadleciała strzykawka pełna przezroczystego płynu, trafiając żołnierza w szyję. Padł on natychmiast na ziemię, wijąc się z bólu.

Rima uśmiechała się tryumfalnie. Chyba wiedziała, kto wybrał tak, hm… _Przyjazne _roślinki do wystroju Gmachu. Jeden miligram soku mógł powalić człowieka na kolana, a co dopiero pół strzykawki, które żołdacy naciskali w panice w czasie rzucania się na podłodze. Z początkowej liczby przeciwników została już ich tylko jedna czwarta, co dodawało sił do zakończenia walki na dobre. Medyczka popatrzyła zaniepokojona na Zoro i Sanjiego oraz Usoppa. Będą po tym starciu całkowicie wykończeni…

Usopp, wbrew pozorom i kretyńskiemu zachowaniu, każdy krok idealnie zaplanował, wyliczając kąt padania strzał. Kolumna była prawie nadłamana, lecz wciąż brakowało kilku strzałów, by dopełnić dzieła. Nie miał wyboru, musiał sprowokować większą ilość strzelców, by jego plan się udał. Wciąż uchylając się, skacząc i kręcąc, wycelował kilka _Boshi _w skupionych wokół szermierza żołnierzy. Poskutkowało. Musiał uchylać się teraz przed jeszcze większą ilością kul, od czasu do czasu celując w swoich napastników. Nagle usłyszał trzask i na jego usta wypłynął uśmiech. Czas to zakończyć! Wycelował celnie shurikenami w kilku wrogów. Rimie udało się dorzucić do grupki trzy strzykawki. Nikt nie przejął się trzaskiem, walcząc dalej. Snajper Słomianych wbiegł za kolumnę i naskoczył na nią z całej siły. Biały filar runął, wbijając się w podłogę i przeciwników. Sanji i Zoro patrzyli zdezorientowani na grupkę strzelców, którzy jeszcze chwilę temu zaciekle ich atakowali. Do eliminacji pozostało kilka pojedynczych jednostek, co bardzo szybko załatwił Zoro kilkoma ciosami i Rima, dzięki paru strzykawkom śmigającym w powietrzu. Grupa odbiegła jak najdalej od wejścia do korytarza widząc, że jedna z kolumn również się chwieje. Padli na podłogę przy następnych drzwiach, ledwie oddychając i patrząc na pobojowisko z tryumfem.

-Usopp, byłeś świetny… - Powiedziała cicho medyczka, łapiąc kilka głębokich wdechów. –Ta precyzja, pomysł…

Snajper nie powiedział nic, przytulając czoło do zimnej posadzki. Sanji oparł się głową o ramię Zoro.

-Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to padniemy nim wykończymy choćby połowę szermierzy – powiedział kucharz zachrypniętym głosem. Rima otworzyła swoją torebkę.

-Mogę nam pomóc. Ja nie śpię, więc nie potrzebuję energii. Mam zastrzyki wzmacniające i kawałki suszonego mięsa… Ewentualnie mogę dać wam mojej substancji na sen.

-Wolałbym uniknąć takich rzeczy – mruknął Zoro, chociaż sam czuł zmęczenie. –Proszę o mięso i wystarczy.

-Zastrzyk – powiedział Sanji, podwijając koszulę. Nie może opaść z sił w połowie walki, musi pomóc jak tylko może. Usopp również nadstawił ramię. Rima kilkoma ruchami wykonała zabiegi i odrzuciła zużyte strzykawki za siebie. Roronoa zerknął niezadowolony na kucharza. Wolałby, żeby Sanji teraz się od nich odłączył. Był bezsilny w zetknięciu z ostrzami i osłabiony po tej walce, przez co jego zwinność była mniejsza, jednak już widział jego reakcję na słowo „Zostań". Pieprzony kuk. Szermierz podniósł się i otrzepał z pyłu.

-Wejdę pierwszy, prosto w nich. Za mną może iść Sanji, a wy rozstawcie się w rogach korytarza i atakujcie. Będę ich zatrzymywał – zakomenderował poważnie. Nikt nie śmiał się mu sprzeciwić, nawet blondyn, w którym zagotowało się, gdy usłyszał słowa _Za mną może iść Sanji._ Zastrzyk Rimy zadziałał od razu i kucharz czuł się jakby dopiero wstał z łóżka. Jego szybkość nie ucierpi.

W następnym pomieszczeniu pierwsze, co Zoro poczuł, to zapach stali. Rzucił się prosto w formację, zawiązując bandanę na głowie i chwytając trzecią katanę w usta. Pierwszy szereg okazał się niemal śmiesznie łatwy do pokonania, jednak drugi wyraźnie odstawał poziomem od tych na przedzie. Dobra strategia, odnotował w myślach Roronoa. Nie miał szans nawet obserwować, co dzieje się z Sanjim, miał jednak nadzieję, że nie oberwie od żadnego. W powietrzu zaroiło się od błysków wypolerowanych katan, strzykawek i _Hissatsu Boshi_ Usoppa. Każde celne trafienie Rimy lub snajpera sprawiało, że wojownicy padali jak muchy, lecz było ich dużo. Zoro z przerażeniem dostrzegł, że ruszają prosto na medyczkę i Usoppa, skrytych w kątach. Czerwonowłosa traciła czas na pobieranie strzykawkami soków z roślin, a Usopp nie mógł jednocześnie załatwiać kilkunastu na raz. Ciskał w przeciwników shurikenami, kunaiami, igłami, tylko po to, by Rima mogła jednym celnym trafieniem ich dobijać. Mimo ran, mogli się oni wciąż poruszać, jeśli nie trafił w odpowiednie miejsce. Po dłuższym czasie stwierdził, że największy sens ma celowanie w tętnice lub prosto w serce. Przestał się patyczkować, oddając strzały w najbardziej wrażliwe miejsca. Medyczka wreszcie uzupełniła zapasy i cisnęła porządnie kilkunastoma strzykawkami. Dwie chybiły.

Sanji przełknął ślinę. Jeśli popełni chociażby jeden błąd, jeśli jakikolwiek ruch wydłuży mu się o ułamek sekundy, będzie martwy. A odkąd spotkał swoją załogę, miał po co żyć. Odetchnął i rzucił się prosto w tłum szermierzy biegnących w kierunku Rimy. Nim pierwszy z nich zdążył unieść katanę, leżał już nieprzytomny na bruku. Blondyn uśmiechnął się lekko, wykonując zgrabne piruety i powalając niemal całą grupkę na podłogę. Nie czuł w ogóle spadku energii, więc specyfik Rimy musiał ją nie dość, że podnieść, to jeszcze przez pewien czas utrzymywać na stałym poziomie. Dopóki działało, był bezpieczny, musiał więc dać z siebie wszystko i powalić jak najwięcej wrogów. Rzucił się do przodu, wymijając Zoro i sprawiając, iż kilkunastu żołnierzy runęło na podłogę. Znów ujrzał grupkę idącą na Usoppa, więc pobiegł za nimi, nie zostawiając ani jednej ofiary przytomnej. Z całą pewnością gorzej sobie poradził ze snajperami, ale teraz mógł się wykazać swoją zwinnością. Dojrzał kilku przeciwników, próbujących zajść Zoro od tyłu i natychmiast przemieścił się w tamtą stronę, uniemożliwiając im atak z zaskoczenia. Kilku z nich padło od strzykawki śmigającej ze świstem w powietrzu. Blondyn uśmiechnął się lekko do Rimy, powalając dwóch wrogów – uśmiech kucharza tak ją na moment rozproszył, że omal nie oberwał dwiema strzykawkami. Pokręcił głową i pobiegł dalej.

Roronoa był w swoim żywiole. Trzy katany przeciw jednej, w dodatku żaden przeciwnik nie zajmował mu więcej niż minutę czasu. Czwarty szereg jednak okazał się naprawdę trudnym orzechem do zgryzienia, a przed nim był jeszcze ostatni – piąty. Obawiał się nieco, lecz jeśli Usopp i Rima podeszliby bliżej, z ich pomocą by sobie poradził. Zerknął kątem oka do tyłu na blondyna rozprawiającego się z napastnikami i zacisnął mocniej zęby na rękojeści katany. Ruszył naprzód wiedząc, że od tej chwili wszystko zależy od niego. Przeciwnicy piątego szeregu okazali się naprawdę potężni – gdy na Roronoę ruszyli dwaj z nich, po paru minutach miał już on na twarzy i ramionach kilka draśnięć. Szermierz czuł zmęczenie, lecz nie czas było żałować tego, że nie zgodził się na zastrzyk. Wciąż udawało mu się zdobywać nowe pokłady sił. Przy życiu pozostała zaledwie garstka najsilniejszych żołnierzy, lecz zielonowłosy powoli czuł ulgę, wiedząc, iż walka zbliża się do końca. Uderzył jednego przeciwnika w brzuch, drugiego jednocześnie atakując od boku. Kataną w ustach chlasnął stojącego naprzeciw strażnika, raniąc jego szyję. Strzykawki były już bezużyteczne, gdyż piąty szereg był nie tylko silny, ale i bardzo zwinny. Roronoy omal nie trafił szlag, gdy zobaczył blondyna pakującego się prosto w grupę tych szermierzy.

-Ty popieprzony kuku! Cofnij się! – Na chwilę spuścił wzrok z przeciwników, co było błędem; poczuł ostrze przecinające jego prawy bok. Szarpnął się i jednym ruchem wyeliminował kolejnego. Wpadł w prawdziwy szał, robiąc piruety, warcząc i przebijając każdego, kto się napatoczył – nie robił tego jednak tak bezmyślnie, jak się wydawało. Każdy cios był celny i powalał przeciwnika na kolana. Gdy zobaczył dwóch idących prosto na kucharza, rzucił się natychmiast w tamtym kierunku. Krew trysnęła malowniczo na przerażająco białą ścianę, lecz udało się. Wszyscy byli pokonani.

Zoro padł na ziemię, trzymając się za bok. Sanji zapalił z wściekłością kolejnego papierosa.

-I to ja jestem debilem? Pieprzony glonie, dałeś się zranić! – Warknął blondyn, ale ukląkł przy szermierzu i odsunął materiał koszuli z krwawiącego miejsca. Rima natychmiast znalazła się przy zielonowłosym, wtykając w oko monokl i wyjmując igłę chirurgiczną.

-Zostaw – Zoro złapał ją za nadgarstek. – Idźcie dalej.

-Żebyś się wykrwawił? – Prychnęła, wbijając pewnie igłę. – Na pewno dalej nie pójdziesz.

-I nie mam zamiaru. Alchemicy to twoja działka – mruknął. Oczy zaczęły mu się zamykać, lecz błogą chwilę przerwał mu cios w twarz.

-Nie śpij jeszcze, przejdziemy w mniej widoczne miejsce – szepnął Sanji pochylając się nad Zoro. Szermierz skinął głową i ze zmarszczonymi brwiami czekał, aż jego rana zostanie zszyta. Nie trwało to długo. Mimo pośpiechu szwy były idealne. Podniósł się na nogi i wolnym krokiem ruszył za Sanjim, chowając się w kącie za kolumną i paskudnym marmurowym popiersiem. Gdyby jakimś cudem pojawiła się kolejna grupa strażników, nikt by ich nie dostrzegł. Opadł ciężko na podłogę, nie mając siły by podnieść się do pozycji siedzącej. Sanji usiadł i położył sobie głowę Roronoy na udach. Przejechał palcem po zarysie jego szczęki po brzęczące kolczyki.

-Kuk – szepnął zielonowłosy, lecz blondyn położył mu palec na ustach.

-Wygramy – powiedział cicho kucharz i pochylił się, by dotknąć wargami ust Zoro. Smakowały potem, stalą i walką… Dla niego już teraz był to pocałunek zwycięzcy.

Rima i Usopp popatrzyli niepewnie na drzwi. Tylko oni nie odnieśli ran dzięki dobrej pozycji w walce, lecz teraz musieli wyjść naprzeciw wrogom. Ilu mogło być alchemików? Skinęli do siebie głowami i ruszyli naprzód, z bijącymi sercami uchylając drzwi.

Rima zamrugała zaskoczona. W pomieszczeniu nie było nikogo.

Dopiero po chwili poczuła spływające po karku krople rozgrzanej cieczy, palącej skórę niczym płynny ogień.


	16. WAŻNE - OD AUTORA!

W związku z ostatnimi komentarzami po prostu muszę zostawić tutaj jakąś oznakę życia. Tak, żyję i opowiadanie będzie skończone, ale błagam, dajcie mi czas do końca czerwca chociaż. W moim życiu ostatnio tak się powaliło, że nie mam kiedy siąść przy laptopie i cokolwiek napisać, chyba, że coś byle jak, a ja chciałam włożyć w Sagę całe serce. Poprawiam oceny, mam miłosne zawirowania... Zrozumcie. Wybaczcie. I dajcie mi czas.

W tej chwili nawet ciężko sklecić mi tę notkę do Was.

Przepraszam i proszę o cierpliwość.


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: **I wreszcie wakacje! Lenię się jak szalona całą sobotę i dzień dzisiejszy. Ocenki na świadectwie ujdą w tłoku i już odetchnęłam z ulgą, że w życiu nie będę uczyła się biologii i chemii, HA :D. Sprawy miłosne również się naprostowały. Muszę jeszcze zadbać o zdrowie, bo mam poważne braki w organizmie - . żelaza i wapnia, ale to też naprawię przez te dwa miesiące.

Od jutra chodzę do pracy - moja pierwsze praca w życiu. Dziwne uczucie.

Nad rozdziałem się napracowałam - cholernie ciężko było mi opisać walkę z Santiago tak, by miała ona jakiś sens. Jeżeli w tym rozdziale znajdą się jakieś bezsensowne błędy to przepraszam. I przepraszam też za tak małą ilość ZoSanka, ale tutaj już nie było na nich miejsca :C. Został jeszcze jeden rozdział i dodatek, także dam radę to naprawić.

Dziękuję za komentarze, za to, że czekaliście i w ogóle za to, że jesteście! Niektóre opinie zwalają mnie z nóg, serio XD.

Kolejny rozdzialik pojawi się w ciągu dwóch tygodni, bo wieczory mam wolne, a nie wiem, jak bardzo praca będzie mnie wykańczać. ^^

**One Piece [c] by Oda Eiichiiro **

* * *

**Chapter XVI**

Rima zareagowała instynktownie. Gdy tylko poczuła coś palącego na karku natychmiast się cofnęła, odpychając Usoppa do tyłu do sąsiedniego pomieszczenia. Snajper jęknął. Medyczka nie zdążyła wycofać się na wystarczającą odległość i po sali poniósł się krzyk. Zza popiersia wyskoczył Sanji, jak zawsze czuły na kobiece cierpienie. Czerwonowłosa trzymała się za twarz, próbując utrzymać się na nogach.

- Rima, co… - Blondyn podbiegł do niej i drgnął. Gdy tylko odsunęła dłoń od twarzy, zobaczył wypaloną pręgę pod lewym okiem medyczki. Dziewczyna nie zareagowała na jego obecność; zaczęła wyrzucać rozmaite fiolki i słoiki ze swojej torby. Usopp patrzył na nią z poczuciem winy i jednocześnie ze strachem.

- Tenshi! – Warknęła i wyciągnęła słoik z zieloną maścią. – Typowe dla niej, cholera jasna! Usopp, chodź tu!

Snajper bał się cokolwiek powiedzieć. Rima jakby całkowicie zapomniała o swoich chemicznych poparzeniach – zaczęła nacierać twarz strzelca i każdy odsłonięty kawałek ciała. Zużyła na to niemal cały słoik maści. Resztą, która została, posmarowała sobie skórę wokół oczu i ręce. Sanji był zdumiony. W porównaniu z tym, co się wydarzy w ostatniej sali, szermierze i snajperzy to bułka z masłem… Najbardziej chyba jednak bolało go to, że nie może tam wejść, bo nie da rady w żaden sposób się obronić. Siły po zastrzyku już całkiem go opuściły i miał ochotę położyć się w kryjówce i chrapać tak głośno jak to durne marimo.

- Przyjrzałaś się, co tam jeszcze jest? – Zadrżał Usopp, gdy dziewczyna zatrzasnęła torebkę.

- Ta pierwsza trucizna leci tylko z góry, ale nie wiem, dokąd rozmieszczone są spryskiwacze – potarła skroń. – Idziemy. Ciebie nic nie poparzy.

Chciał zaprotestować, ale coś kazało mu się zamknąć. Wyprzedził czerwonowłosą, chcąc wejść pierwszy. Ani słowem nie zająknęła się, gdy zabrakło dla niej maści. Przed wejściem chwycił jeszcze kawałek długiej deski z połamanego mebla. Albo mu się wydawało, albo medyczka parsknęła cichym śmiechem na ten widok. Przełknął ślinę i przekroczył próg.

Ledwie postawił stopę na marmurowej posadzce, rozległ się głośny syk. Spojrzał w górę na deskę i ujrzał, jak substancja powoli wypala w niej dziurę, aż wreszcie przebija na wylot. Chwycił czerwonowłosą za rękę i ruszył pędem przed siebie, czując coraz większe osłabienie. Trucizna nie wypalała drewna od razu, więc mieli szansę przebiec przez pomieszczenie. Zastanawiające było to, że działała z taką siłą, a nie była w stanie w najmniejszym stopniu zniszczyć tej obrzydliwej, marmurowej posadzki. Gdy dobiegli do mniej więcej połowy długości pokoju, snajper zauważył, że deszcz trucizny został za nimi. Odetchnął z ulgą, a następnie poczuł, jak ogarnia go błoga senność…

- Cholera! – Rima natychmiast odskoczyła w bok, by uniknąć kolorowej strzałki wylatującej ze świstem ze ściany. Usopp padł nieprzytomny na ziemię. Czerwonowłosej łzy napłynęły do oczu – jeżeli to coś ze strzałek jest śmiertelne… Stopą wytrąciła igiełkę z szyi strzelca i natychmiast wykonała skok do przodu. W powietrzu zaczęło roić się od strzałeczek, niektóre miały na końcach zbiorniczki, a inne piórka w różowym kolorze. Po zaledwie minucie dzikiego tańca medyczka miała dość. Nie miała kondycji, która pozwoliłaby jej unikać tego w nieskończoność. Jedynym jej atutem była teraz tylko niemożność zaśnięcia, nawet przez wdychanie oparów trucizn. Za dużo przebywała z Anju, by mogła teraz paść. Najniżej umieszczona wyrzutnia strzałek była jakieś dwadzieścia centymetrów nad podłogą, więc żeby przeczołgać się pod linią strzału musiałaby być postury ośmiolatki. Nie miała najmniejszego pojęcia, czym to mogło być nasączone, ale też nie miała wyboru. Musiała brnąć dalej. Nagle przypomniała sobie o desce, którą wziął Usopp. Da radę osłonić się nią chociaż z jednej strony. Wyciągnęła rękę po deskę, a ostrze jednego z pocisków musnęło skórę na jej łokciu. Rana natychmiast zapiekła. Rima tylko skrzywiła się i złapała za drewno, od razu starając się nim zasłonić. Dalsza droga i tak była ciężka, gdyż musiała uważać na strzałki celujące w nogi. Te najniżej położone miały różowe piórka. Zapewne Tenshi umieściła w nich najgorsze świństwo jakie była w stanie wymyślić – w końcu te wystrzały najtrudniej ominąć. Mimo wszystko okrucieństwo i przebiegłość Tenshi była w stanie zrobić jakieś wrażenie. Nie rozłożyła tych pułapek bezmyślnie, nawet jednej.

Taniec ze strzałkami był niesamowicie żmudny – przejście zaledwie metra zajmowało dobre kilkanaście minut. Oczywiście mogła rzucić się do przodu i liczyć na jakiś dziki łut szczęścia, co było tak realne jak zakochany w niej Zoro. Powoli miała dość, ale nie mogła odpuścić. Musi się upewnić, czy Luffy dotarł na miejsce; musi rozmontować jakoś te wyrzutnie i zabrać Usoppa. Ciągle bała się, że wyciągnęła strzałkę z jego szyi za późno, wciąż mogła po niego wrócić i chociaż wstrzyknąć mu kilka antidotów… Przez to wszystko straciła głowę i nie zaaplikowała mu nawet jakiejś ogólnej odtrutki. Jak mogła się zapomnieć?

Rozpamiętywanie tego było kolejnym błędem. Dwie strzałki, te ze zbiorniczkami na końcu wbiły jej się w łokieć. Spodziewała się natychmiastowego pieczenia charakterystycznego dla trucizn, lecz nie poczuła nic. Wyrwała je i dalej tańczyła, wpatrując się z zamyśleniem w pociski. Nie czuła ognia rozchodzącego się po żyłach, jedynie dziwne znużenie ogarniające ciało… Olśniło ją. Usypiacze? Czyli niebezpieczne były tylko te z różowymi piórkami! Usypiacze nie działały na nią wcale przez eliksir, który piła.

Ale… Czy strzałka, która trafiła Usoppa, miała zbiorniczek czy piórka?

„Zbiorniczek, na pewno zbiorniczek" myślała gorączkowo, podskakując i omijając różowe strzałki. Ostrzał przybrał na częstotliwości i spowolnił ją jeszcze bardziej, co zaczęło robić się naprawdę irytujące. Po dłuższej męczarni usłyszała trzask i przez chwilę miała nadzieję, że skończyła się amunicja. Niestety, źródłem hałasu były drzwi na końcu sali. Rima ujrzała w nich Tenshi z potarganymi włosami i w półprzezroczystej koszulce nocnej odsłaniającej biodra i biust. Zmarszczyła brwi, posyłając w powietrze kilka różowych piór. Nie mogła dać się rozproszyć…

O dziwo, różowowłosa klasnęła dwa razy i ostrzał się skończył. Medyczka oparła się o ścianę, dysząc ciężko. Tenshi popatrzyła na nią unosząc brew.

- Kogo jak kogo, ale CIEBIE to bym się w życiu tutaj teraz nie spodziewała – obrzuciła pogardliwym spojrzeniem spocone ciało czerwonowłosej. Rima gorączkowo myślała. Po co ona tu wyszła? Biec do Usoppa czy potem się nim zająć? Atakować? Musi poczekać, aż tamta zrobi pierwszy ruch. Wolałaby żeby obeszło się bez walki.

- Widać nie poznałyśmy się zbyt dobrze – warknęła czerwonowłosa. Tenshi uśmiechnęła się szeroko, a w jej oczach zaiskrzyły dwie podłe iskierki. Wtedy Rima zrozumiała, że z tego pomieszczenia żywa wyjdzie tylko jedna. Tenshi złożyła dłonie do zaklaskania i medyczka rzuciła się przed siebie, wyciągając zza paska dwie strzykawki; druga zafalowała różowymi włosami i dała się przygnieść do ziemi medyczce. Coś było nie tak… Nim czerwonowłosa zareagowała, poczuła igiełkę wpijającą się między żebra. Poczuła znajome łaskotanie – to był tylko usypiacz. Zachowa sobie jednak swój atut na potem. Przymknęła oczy i osunęła się bezwładnie na ciepłe ciało leżącej pod nią przeciwniczki, jednocześnie zaciskając dłoń na strzykawce. Usłyszała cichy chichot Tenshi. Przez dłuższy czas nie poruszała się, czekając aż oddech pokonanej się uspokoi i wyrówna. Gdy wróg zaczął wyswobadzać się z uścisku pokonanej, zareagowała natychmiast. Wbiła strzykawki w nogę Tenshi, naciskając do końca tłoczki. Tamta nawet nie drgnęła. Rima spojrzała zaskoczona na przeciwniczkę i ujrzała lekki błysk uśmiechu.

Przegrała…

Linia strzałek została już przekroczona; był sufit, były ściany… To teraz podłoga. Przecież to takie proste i schematyczne… A ona rzuciła się na nią i przygwoździła do ziemi. Mimo wszystko, cokolwiek to będzie, to najprawdopodobniej pierwsza dostanie Tenshi. Co ona tu jeszcze robi! Poderwała się z ciała różowowłosej i rzuciła w kierunku drzwi. Wtem straciła równowagę i przechyliła się do tyłu. Zerknęła przez ramię i ujrzała sporą zapadnię w marmurze. Klapa zapadni otwierała się do wewnątrz podłogi i kąt utworzony z pionem coraz bardziej się zmniejszał. Skoczyła do przodu, łapiąc za brzeg zapadni. Coś kazało obejrzeć jej się i spojrzeć na dawną przyjaciółkę, wpół przytomną przez podanie trucizny. Przeciwniczka patrzyła na Rimę pustym wzrokiem. Przez chwilę medyczka poczuła ukłucie w sercu. Jedną, cholerną igłę żalu i współczucia, którego tyle w sobie miała, bo była lekarzem.

Każde życie musi zostać ocalone. Każde życie wymaga największego wysiłku lekarza.

Nie wierzyła, że to robi. Wdrapała się na stabilną część podłogi i w ostatniej chwili złapała deskę, którą wziął Usopp. Kucnęła i podała ją Tenshi. Nie miała siły krzyknąć, chociaż wiedziała, że już za późno. Tenshi uśmiechnęła się lekko i zamknęła oczy, a jej ciało zsunęło się z klapy na dół. Medyczka usłyszała plusk, a następnie głośny syk. Na chwilę wszystko się zatrzymało, a jej zabrało dech w piersi. Padła na podłogę i zamknęła oczy.

_Powinnam ratować życie. Nie zabierać – ratować. Można to było rozwiązać inaczej._

Leżała tak przez dobre kilkanaście minut, starając się zebrać myśli. Pozwoliła komuś umrzeć. Inaczej. Zabiła kogoś. To było morderstwo. Mogła pociągnąć ją za sobą, gdy tylko poczuła ruch podłogi. Nie zrobiła tego, a powinna o tym pomyśleć w pierwszej chwili, taki miałby być jej pierwszy odruch.

Wreszcie zebrała się w sobie by wstać. Zerknęła w dół zatykając nos. Żółtawa ciecz pluskała leniwie, tworząc malownicze fale i wzgórki. Po ciele Tenshi nie było nawet śladu – albo była bardzo żrąca, albo zbiornik był głęboki. Spiskująca z Santiago wpadła we własne sidła…  
Czerwonowłosa podeszła do następnych drzwi. Otworzyła je i ujrzała ciemny korytarzyk. Coś jej tu nie pasowało… Dalej powinno być przejście do gabinetu władcy, a nie było nic. Zapaliła światło i ujrzała niewielki prostokącik malujący się na końcu tunelu. Wtem ściany zatrzęsły się i rozległ się głośny huk. Rima uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Luffy musiał dotrzeć na miejsce. Teraz trzeba rozmontować pułapki i zabrać stąd Usoppa.

Co nim kierowało, gdy rzucał się w walkę? Gdy biegł, by złoić skórę wrogom? Chęć sprawdzenia swojej siły i umiejętności – owszem. Lecz było coś jeszcze. Krew prawdziwego pirata… I _nakama. _Dla przyjaciół mógł zrobić _wszystko._ Nienawidził, gdy cierpieli, kiedy ktoś odbierał im bliskich, dom, ich skarby. A skarby są tak… Inne. Nie ma osoby, która nie miałaby swojej najcenniejszej rzeczy, bez której nie mogłaby żyć. Może to być rubin, złoto, ale też zdjęcie, list czy właśnie ta druga osoba. Cenniejsza od precjoza. Bardziej trwała, albo i nie, od kartki papieru. Bezcenna.

Skarbem Luffy'ego byli jego przyjaciele. Jeden był bezcenny, a co dopiero kilku. Pod tym względem najpewniej byłby najbogatszym piratem na morzu. W sumie tylko pod tym względem, bo kasa i skarby jakoś nigdy się ich nie trzymały na długo.

Nigdy nie martwił się o załogantów, gdy nadchodziła bitwa, ale to nie dlatego, że go nie obchodzili. Ufał im i wierzył w nich bezgranicznie. Nie bez powodu akurat ich zaprosił do swojej załogi. Wybiegł z namiotu pierwszy, żeby ułatwić im wejście do Gmachu. Załatwienie żołnierzy było niemal dziecinną zabawą, niestety z resztą obławy musieli poradzić sobie sami. Luffy, całkowicie ignorując gapiących się za płotem ludzi, rozciągnął swoje ręce i ustawił się naprzeciwko jednego z okien, w którym wisiały najładniejsze zasłony.

- _Gomu gomu no… Roketto!_ – Krzyknął i poleciał prosto w szybę, zasłaniając oczy kapeluszem. Szkło pękło pod siłą wystrzału Słomianego i znalazł się w naprawdę ładnie i gustownie urządzonym pomieszczeniu. Na łóżku siedział Santiago w aksamitnej piżamie, paląc cygaro. Nie wydawał się być w ogóle zaskoczony przybyciem Luffy'ego. Zmrużył jedynie oczy, zaciągając się dymem.

- Czuć od ciebie kłopotami na kilometr, młody człowieku – odparł spokojnym i tak samo sympatycznym głosem, jak wtedy, kiedy spotkali go po raz pierwszy. Luffy drgnął. I to miał być jego przeciwnik? Był za miły!

- Dziękuję – skłonił się i zdjął kapelusz. – A teraz powiedz, czemu chcesz okraść tę wyspę?

Santiago roześmiał się łagodnie.

- W życiu bym się nie dopuścił tak haniebnego czynu.

- Kłamca! – Zawołał Luffy. Odpowiedział mu jedynie rzednący uśmiech premiera.

- Jeśli tak uważasz… - Premier podniósł się i machnął ręką. Na stoliku obok pudełka z cygarami stał imponujący kandelabr z zapalonymi świecami.

- Nie pozwolę, byś unieszczęśliwił moich przyjaciół – zawołał Słomiany Kapelusz i machnął ramieniem do tyłu. Santiago wciąż się uśmiechał. – _Gomu gomu no… Pistoru! _

Wycelował pięścią idealnie w ten paskudny uśmieszek premiera, lecz nim go tknął zdał sobie sprawę, iż coś jest nie tak. Przeciwnik nie uciekał, nawet nie drgnął, jakby wręcz wyczekiwał tego ciosu. Luffy wreszcie uderzył, ale nie poczuł kości i skóry. Pięść bolała jak po uderzeniu z całej siły w głaz. Ponowił atak, jednak i to nie dało efektu.

- Ishi ishi no Mi – powiedział Santiago i ściągnął z siebie górę piżamy ukazując umięśnione ramiona. Chwilę później jasna skóra i mięśnie zaczęły zamieniać się w szary kamień, lśniący identycznie jak marmur, z którego wykonany był cały Biały Gmach. – Człowiek kamień.

Słomiany Kapelusz zacisnął mocno wargi. Guma nie miała szans w starciu z kamieniem. Może teraz liczyć jedynie na swoją siłę albo jakiś podstęp… _Ale ja nic teraz nie wymyślę! _

- _Gomu gomu no… Yari_! – Luffy złączył nogi i niczym włócznia pomknął w kierunku wroga, wkładając w to tyle siły, ile mógł. Powietrze świstało mu w uszach, a kolory zlewały się w jedno gdy leciał; jednak i tym razem się nie udało. Odbił się od klatki piersiowej Santiago jak gumowa piłeczka. Natychmiast podniósł się z podłogi i uniósł nogę do góry. – _Gomu gomu no… ONO!_

Stopa odziana w klapek wylądowała z głuchym odgłosem na pokrytej skałą głowie premiera. Granitowe wargi Santiago rozciągnęły się w lekkim uśmiechu. Mężczyzna wyglądał jak posąg, tym bardziej z odkrytymi i umięśnionymi ramionami. Luffy tracił rezon, ale się nie poddawał, wymierzając w przeciwnika każdy kolejny cios.

- _Gomu gomu no… Gatoringu! Gomu gomu no… Storm!_

Równie dobrze mógł kiedyś stanąć przy największej górze świata i zacząć atakować ją swoimi technikami. Wkładał w każdy nowy atak potężne pokłady siły i rozpaczy z bezsilności, bez wahania je marnując z nadzieją, iż wreszcie ukruszy choć trochę tej paskudnej skały. Nic nie przynosiło choćby najmniejszych rezultatów, a Santiago nawet się nie męczył – po prostu stał, od czasu do czasu szczerząc się jeszcze bardziej. Luffy wreszcie odpuścił na parę sekund i zaczął łapczywie oddychać, kładąc dłonie na kolanach. Premier tylko na to czekał i rzucił się w kierunku Gumiaka. Słomiany Kapelusz w porę zareagował i umknął w bok przed kamiennym ciosem Santiago. Jedna ze ścian nośnych budynku nie była w stanie wytrzymać tego uderzenia – dziura poważnie naruszyła konstrukcję Gmachu. Kolumny zachwiały się, a z sufitu posypał tynk i marmur. Luffy nie miał wyboru i na razie mógł tylko uciekać, dopóki czegoś nie wymyśli lub do pokoju nie wpadnie chociaż jeden promyk szczęścia, który mógłby go ocalić. Miał tylko nadzieję, iż reszcie jego załogi idzie lepiej niż jemu. Kolejna kamienna pięść pomknęła na piękny rzeźbiony pulpit. Słomiany Kapelusz zawisł na żyrandolu, ciesząc się, że chociaż przez chwilę wróg go nie dosięgnie i odsapnie. Po jakichś kilku sekundach rozległ się alarmujący trzask i sto kilogramów złota i szkła wraz z Luffym z łoskotem spadło na posadzkę. W ostatniej chwili udało mu się złapać wielkiej szafy i łagodnie opaść na podłogę. Santiago natychmiast wykorzystał tę okazję i wymierzył kopniaka w brzuch kapitana. Trafił. Luffy'emu pociemniało przed oczami i padł na ziemię, walcząc z bólem i turlając się w stronę potrzaskanego biurka, by jak najszybciej wstać i nie oberwać jeszcze raz. Złapał się deski i podciągnął do góry, cudem unikając kamiennej pięści zbliżającej się do jego twarzy. Santiago nie walczył na oślep i nie poddawał się szałowi walki, a same ciosy jakby zadawał od niechcenia. Słomiany powoli męczył się coraz bardziej, lecz zauważył, że i premier zaczyna już ciężej oddychać. W sumie na Rice Island nie miał z kim walczyć, więc istniała nadzieja, iż stracił on trochę kondycji.

Dalsza walka nie miała sensu, był już na straconej pozycji, ale nie zamierzał się poddawać – chociażby po to, by ocalić przyjaciół, będzie walczył do samego końca. Uniknął kolejnej porcji ciosów i złapał za nadłamany kawał kolumny, ciskając nim w przeciwnika. Trafił w samą głowę. Santiago zachwiał się, a biały marmur rozprysnął mu się na głowie. Ha! Wreszcie coś… Ale Luffy nie mógł wyrywać każdej kolumny nie powodując przy tym zawalenia się budynku. A co, jeśli pod nimi byli jego nakama? Chwycił jeszcze jeden odłamany kawał i cisnął nim tym razem w brzuch. Premier zasłonił się pięściami, lecz i ten pocisk nieco go naruszył. Słomiany Kapelusz postanowił zaryzykować. Chwycił się stabilnej kolumny i potężnego łoża, wystrzelając się do przodu z głośnym okrzykiem. Zaskoczony Santiago zamrugał i zamarł. Gdy Luffy przelatywał nad przeciwnikiem chwycił go za ramiona i cisnął z całej siły w kolumnę. Biały pal pękł z trzaskiem, zwalając się z łoskotem na premiera, a Luffy w ostatniej chwili złapał się z powrotem ramy łóżka. Kiedy wylądował na podłodze, rama wypadła ze swojego miejsca. Santiago wygrzebał się spod gruzu i popatrzył rozwścieczony na kapitana. Czarnowłosy jedynie uśmiechnął się szeroko w odpowiedzi.

- Sztywniak z ciebie, wiesz? – Zachichotał z własnego żarciku i w tym momencie pociemniało mu przed oczami od uderzenia w brzuch. Padł na ziemię i zwymiotował, przyjmując kolejny cios nogą. Zaczął się turlać w bok, lecz zrobił to za wolno i oberwał kolejne kilka skalnych ciosów. Popatrzył na kamienną twarz Santiago. Sympatyczność znikła z jego oblicza już dawno. Teraz malował się tam tylko szał.

Luffy miał ochotę zamknąć oczy, bo ciemność otaczała go już niemal z każdej strony, kiedy gdzieś, w katakumbach jego myśli, zadźwięczało pewne słowo. Na początku nie był w stanie zrozumieć, co ono oznacza, dopóki nie powtórzyło się trzeci raz.

_Nakama._

Przecież oni walczyli w tym samym budynku. On ich skrzywdzi. Musi coś zrobić!... Wykorzystał resztkę sił i przeturlał się w bok, by choć trochę oddalić się od premiera. Uderzył w coś i usłyszał głośny brzęk metalu, a następnie poczuł gorący wosk na twarzy. Krzyknął i poderwał się na nogi. Okazały kandelabr przewrócił się i kilka świec wypadło na podłogę. Jedna z nich za to zachwiała się i upadła na jedwabny obrusik. W powietrzu zaczął unosić się zapach parafiny.

- Jasna cholera, czujniki…! – Zawołał Santiago. Słomiany Kapelusz zerknął w górę. Unoszące się w przestrzeni smużki ciemnego dymu były w stanie zawędrować aż pod sam sufit, gdzie mieściły się niewielkie, białe urządzonka rozmieszczone w regularnych odstępach. Po chwili powietrze przeciął cienki pisk urządzeń, a na podłogę zaczęła spadać woda, skrapiając wszystko.

Wtedy Luffy'ego olśniło.

Skały nie zniszczy żelazo ani nie uszkodzi jej potężny cios. Będzie stała niewzruszona na swoim miejscu, nie poddając się atakom ani przeciwnościom. Nieczuła i niezniszczalna… Ale potem spadnie deszcz. Skała nie może uciec. Jedna kropla będzie w stanie zmienić jej kształt, a nawet przedzielić na pół, jeśli sumiennie będzie trafiać w to samo miejsce.

Woda była rozwiązaniem.

Słomiany Kapelusz wykorzystał chwilę zdezorientowania Santiago i ruszył do przodu.

- _Gomu gomu no… BURETTO! – _Krzyknął, rozpędzając się i uderzając w premiera całymi pokładami siły, jakie mu zostały. Przeciwnik nie tylko nie spodziewał się ataku, ale i jego kamienna skóra wydawała się być bledsza. Gdy Luffy uderzył, poczuł pod pięścią odpadające z łatwością kawałeczki gruzu, zupełnie jakby ciało wroga było z nietrwałego wapna. Santiago padł nieprzytomny na ziemię, odbijając się od kolumny, a warstwa skały znikła z jego skóry. Słomiany Kapelusz podparł się o stolik, oddychając ciężko. Kolumna zwaliła się z głośnym łoskotem na posadzkę, uderzając w ścianę i naruszając ją.

Czuł radość i błogość ogarniające jego ciało. Pokonał Santiago…!

Nim zdążył pomyśleć coś więcej, osunął się na podłogę i zasnął.

W chwili gdy rozległ się potężny huk i trzask, a ściana nośna zatrzęsła się niebezpiecznie, zapadnia w sali alchemicznej zamknęła się, oddzielając martwe i sparzone ciało Tenshi już na zawsze. Ze ścian przestały wypadać strzałki, a deszcz zielonej trucizny ustał. Rima patrzyła na to z otwartymi ustami, lecz nie miała czasu się zastanawiać. Pobiegła prędko i pociągnęła ciało Usoppa do kamiennego popiersia, gdzie ukrywali się Zoro z Sanjim. Blondyn uradował się aż za bardzo na widok żywej medyczki. Zoro wciąż chrapał w najlepsze, a Usopp jęczał coś od czasu do czasu pod nosem. Kilka strzałek zdołało wbić mu się w nos, lecz na szczęście były to te z usypiaczami. Szybko wstrzyknęła snajperowi małą dawkę swojego eliksiru i czarnowłosy otworzył oczy, ziewając potężnie.

- Coś mnie ominęło? – Poprawił chustkę na głowie i podniósł się do siadu.

- Musimy się stąd wynosić. Gmach drży w posadach – powiedziała Rima, pakując torbę. –Sanji, mam coś zaaplikować Zoro?

- Niech śpi – blondyn popatrzył na opaloną twarz szermierza i jego przymknięte oczy; widok, za który byłby w stanie oddać każdy swój skarb. – Zabiorę go na zewnątrz.

- A Luffy? – Zadrżał Usopp.

- Musimy po niego iść. Za pokojem z truciznami jest korytarz i drzwi. Tam musiała rozegrać się walka, bo słyszałam huki.

- Mogę wynieść ciało Zoro i przybiec z powrotem po Luffy'ego – odparł blondyn, odpalając papierosa.

- Dlaczego zakładasz, że…

- Och, żyje, ale skoro Gmach się trzęsie to się pewno nieźle poobijał. Znamy go aż za dobrze.

- W sumie ja i Usopp damy radę go wynieść – odparła Rima.

- Nie jesteś zmęczona? W ogóle, dlaczego zasnąłem? Strułem się czymś?...

Rima podniosła dłoń i pokazała Usoppowi strzałkę. Skinął głową ze zrozumieniem. Sanji chwycił ciało Zoro i zarzucił sobie na plecy, pędząc do namiotu medyków. Nie potrzebował nic specjalnego, by się zregenerować. W błyskawicznym tempie znalazł się na dworze i w namiocie ułożył Zoro na pryczy. Wokół Gmachu zgromadziło się kilkoro trzeźwych jeszcze gapiów, którzy zapewne usłyszeli trzaski. Sanji zerknął w górę i ujrzał wybite okno. No tak, Luffy raczej nie wszedł drzwiami. Wrócił do sali, gdzie czekali snajper i medyczka, omijając po drodze ciała przegranych. Rima poszła pierwsza, jakby bojąc się, że znowu spadnie na nich deszcz trucizny, lecz tak się nie stało. Widać naruszenie ściany nośnej popsuło jakoś mechanizmy z tej sali. Przebiegli przez korytarzyk i kolejne drzwi. Zamiast bogato urządzonego pokoju ujrzeli prawdziwe pobojowisko, gorsze niż to, które oni zostawili po starciach ze snajperami i szermierzami. Większość kolumn była nadłamana, bogato zdobione biurko strzaskane, podobnie wielkie łoże; w dodatku nigdzie nie było widać Santiago. Po chwili Sanji dostrzegł Luffy'ego, śpiącego w najlepsze przy niewielkim stoliczku z przewróconym świecznikiem. Uśmiechnął się i podbiegł do swojego kapitana. Gdy narzucił sobie jego chude ciało na ramiona, czarnowłosy otworzył jedno oko.

- Saaanji… - Jęknął cicho.

- Słucham? – Zakręcona brew powędrowała do góry. Coś go bolało, czy może to była jakaś pułapka…? Ciało jego kapitana było zresztą całe mokre.

- Chcę mięcha. Najlepiej całą tonę.

Sanji roześmiał się cicho i powiedział coś po francusku, wychodząc ze zrujnowanego pokoju.


End file.
